SIGN-UP
by gadhadada
Summary: for SIGN-UP ... U need an ID and PASSWORD... these TWO IMPORTANT ENTRIES turned U a Separate ENTITY and Allowing U to Enter in Horizon...!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Its a **HAPPY BIRTHDAY S** tory to **RIYA** aka **DREAMFANATIC... GEL WELL S** tory for **KRITTIKA, PALAK** and **MISTIC... CONGRATS** Story to **CHOTUGUDDA... TAKE CARE** Story to **HAANI, ANGELBETU, NUSRAT, RAI** and **ALL FF Readers** and **Writers...**_

 _ **the Story based on True Incident, just Changed the Gender and Age Group...**_

* * *

 **SIGN-UP**

A Man sat on a Chair Comfortably while Pages of a Small Folder Flicking because of Chilling Winds coming inside from Window Pane…

His Eyes on a Long Quiet Road looking like a Shinny Broadway while the Surrounding Grass looking such Happy to Wear Thousands of Crystal Pearls…

He feels much Cozily as Enjoying that Breeze Shilling Him like a Soft Comforter while Voices of Chuckling, Laughing, Smiling, Scolding and Yes Shouting Engulfed Him like a Mother Arms…

.

.

.

...

 _A Shouting Voices roaming around that Ride Continuously as so many Happy Screams and Tones make it a Lovely as well Lively Journey either on another side, a Sad tone arise from a Ride where One of Senior Cop occupied the Seat as…_

 _Misha: kya Abhijeet Uncle (angry tone) Aap Ceekh kyun Nhai rahy (look the Ride ahead of them with) Dekhyey Rehan aur Baray waly Uncle kitna Ceekh rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet (in disappointed tone): Beta, Us ka Size bhi tou Dekho…_

 _Misha (Disagree way): Jee Nahi, Wo itnay Moty bhi Nahi hay.. Aap Saheh sy Ceekh hee Nahi rahy (sad tone) ab Dekhyey ga Rehan Mujhy kitna Cirhayey ga.. hunh…_

 _Abhijeet tried to Shout but on Minimum Volume which Angrier Misha More and before He was getting More Scolds from Her, takes a Sigh as Ride was Ended…_

 _All moving out from that and when Meeting Each One, Rehan Obviously started Teasing Misha as…_

 _Rehan: ahan, dekha, (looking at Misha with Proud) Main Jeet gaya…_

 _Misha: haan (sad tone) Abhijeet Uncle tou Ceekh hee Nahi rahy thy (imitating) **aaa aaaa** … bas aisay…_

 _All Team members as Daya, Freddie, Rajat, Vivek, Sachin and Nikhil Forcefully Control over their Laughs as Misha, Imitating Abhijeet Low tone Shouts Very Well either Rehan has No Scare from Senior Cop Angry Blaze so started Laughing Loudly Embarrassed Senior Inspector Abhijeet feeling His Colleagues Smiley Gazes so Ordered.._

 _Abhijeet: acha chalo chalo, Nahi aata Mujhy Ceekhna.. bas…_

 _Rehan (naughty): aata tou hy (imitating) **aaa** … **aaa** … _

_Abhijeet (moving to Grab Him with): Oye, Naql utarta hy Meri.. Ain…_

 _Rehan and Misha Laughing Together… Abhijeet Wrapped Rehan through Shoulders and All moving ahead in their Tracks and in that, Someone Dashed Rehan Badly…_

 _Abhijeet Gripped Him Securely while trying to Scold the Dasher, Completely Quiets as find a 3 to 4 years Small Kid, wearing Dusty Cloths, having Mixture of Emotions with Dirts, who was in Shock as Touched Rehan Arm feeling Some Unusual or say Different…_

 _Abhijeet trying to Relax Scenario as Now Team Stopped and found Kid in much Scary Confused manner… Daya said…_

 _Daya: koi Baat Nahi Beta… (looking around with) Aap kis kay sath aayey ho (to Kid) Daddy kay sath…?_

 _Even Kid said Nothing but Abhijeet Sharp Eyes feels that after Hearing This, Kid Clutched Rehan Arm More Tightly as Rehan can't get it because of Not feeling the Touch of Kid Grip on His Atrificial Prosthetic Limbs but Abhijeet Keen Look really Catch that Slight change…_

 _Rajat (added): acha tou Aap Apni Mumma kay sath aayey hain..?_

 _Again Kid Quiets either now Daya sat on His Knee in front of Kid and the way Kid take a Back Step in Complete Scare, Hurts Daya who Standup in bit even Move Little Back as He feels Kid Scaring with His Apearance while All Officers feels that He comes little Close to Rehan…_

 _Now Freddie came ahead with Misha and Misha after looking Kid said in really Regular manner as…_

 _Misha: acha tou Tum Apni Miss kay sath aayey ho… (Kid Quiets, while Misha Thinking and added again in Somewhat mixture of Scary, Shock and Proud tone as) hawww, tou Tum Akely aayey ho…?_

 _Rehan (grab His Palm which was in His Arm as): Tum tou Buht Brave ho…_

 _Kid in Jerking Back His Hand and taken out it from Rehan Palm as now He feels Something Different in Rehan Arm, Rehan Easily got and said…_

 _Rehan: awww, Daro Nahi, (Lovingly) Choty Baby… Mery Hath Naqli hain…_

 _Kid Amazed but in Return just for Sympathy again Grabs them while now Daya takes a Charge and told to All especially His Buddy as…_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, Main Gari, Parking sy ly kr aata hun…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Theek hy,(casually) Zara Reception sy bhi hoty huay aana…_

 _Daya Nodded and moved with Rajat, Sachin and Nikhil… All Three looking Here and There too during Moving to Reception to find any Person or Family looking in Panic or Searching Someone but Failed…_

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _Team already came in that Fun Fair in Week-day just because of Rehan and Misha as They did not want to Hurt Both Kids if come in any place which is Crowdie in Weekends or Holidays thatswhy already Place looking not much Crowdie Today…_

 _Here Freddie Tackling the matter in Lighter way and ask Kids with His Sweet and Soft tone as…_

 _Freddie: arry bhae, jub tak Gari aayey (excited tone) kuch Kha kyun Na liya jaye…?_

 _Vivek: haan Sir, Ummm… Chips Khaty hain…_

 _Misha: Nahi Mama, Ice Cream…_

 _Rehan: haan (to Kid) Choty Baby, Tum Khao gy… (without Waiting for Answer, added again) Kha lo.. buht Mazy ka hota hy…_

 _Misha (Sure tone): haan haan, Wo bhi Khaye ga.. Chalo…_

 _Although Abhijeet, Freddie and Vivek, all are Internally Not Sure that might be Kid Not coming with them or showing any Hesitation but the way Rehan and Misha Comforted Him , started Talking about themselves Relaxed Him and He moved with them Relaxed All Three who were Moving to Cafeteria side with Kids…_

 _Here Daya, Rajat, Sachin and Nikhil approached Reception and asking them regarding any Missing Complain of a Kid with…_

 _Daya (after showing His badge with): yahan abhi Fun Fair mein kisi Shaks ya Family nay kisi Choty Bacchy ki Missing ki Complain ki hy..?_

 _Reception Person: Nahi Sir, abhi tak kisi ki bhi Missing Complain Nahi hy.._

 _Cops exchanged Confuse Glance to each one although Rajat taken out Baby Picture which He captured Secretly on Abhijeet Silent Order and showing it to Reception Person with…_

 _Rajat: Dekhyey, (showing picture) is Umer ka Baccha hy.. Itna Chota hy.. aisay Kapry pehny hain…_

 _Sachin (add): Akely tou Aa Nahi skta na…_

 _Daya (asking tone): Ticket tou hy na Fair ka…?_

 _Reception Person: Sir, Free Entry hy…_

 _Rajat: acha koi bhi aayey aur batayey kay koi Chota Baccha 3 sy 4 saal ka ho aur aisa Dikhta ho, Kapry aisy Pehny hun tou (giving Him Card after taking out from His Pocket with) is Number pr Ittila kr dein…_

 _Reception Person (after taking card): Jee, Theek hy Sir… magar shayed Wo Baccha kahein sy Bhaag kr aaya ho kyunky agar Wo Missing hota tou abhi tak koi na koi tou Yahan aa hee jata, Announcement karwany…_

 _Cops Agreed with Reception Person point as already, 15-20 minutes had gone and this time is Maximum for any Family to Announce or Complain for their Mising Child who is almost 4 years Old… Nikhil Suddenly added…_

 _Nikhil (hurriedly): tou Aap abhi Announcement kr…_

 _Daya (cutting Strongly to Nikhil): Nahi… (to Reception Person) koi Announcement krny ki Zarurat Nahi… koi aayey tou Pehly Hum sy Contact kijyey ga.. Un Logun ko kuch Batany ki Zarurat Nahi.. ho sky tou Un ki koi Picture ya Address ya Phone Number Zarur lay lijyey ga… OK… (to Nikhil) Tum Gari Parking sy Front Gate pr ly aao…_

 _Nikhil moved towards Parking after taking Keys from Daya who called Abhijeet and Updating Him through Small Comments as Abhijeet Only Playing a Silent Listener, while Rest Three moved towards their Colleagues with Discussion as…_

 _Rajat: hairat hy, (strange tone) Akely kesy itna Chota Baccha aa skta hy…?_

 _Sachin: haan Sir, pata Nahi… ho skta hy kahein Qareeb rehta ho… Dara hua tou Buht hy…_

 _Daya (after cutting call): Wo Log Cafeteria mein hain… wahein Chalty hain… (moving with) shayed Baccha Kidnapped hua ho aur Un Kidnappers kay Chungal sy Nikl Bhaga ho… (to Sachin) Sachin, Tum aur Nikhil, aisa karo, Bureau ja kr Missing Complains Dekho…_

 _Sachin Nodded and Nikhil SMSed Daya that He was in Front Gate, Waiting for them…_

 _Here All Three Kids Eating Ice Cream very Keenly… Till then, Kid did not say any Word but Cops feels that Both Special Kids Dealt Him so Classically so He is looking much Sooth with their Company…_

 _Rehan and Misha Talking their Own things, rather Nor asking Him to add His Expertise Neither Trying to Tense Him with Including Him in their Conversation…_

 _Somehow Abhijeet feels that Kid was Neither Deaf and Dumb nor from those Segment of People could not Understand Hindi as the way He moved Head Undelibrately in Some Conversation of Rehan and Misha, Keenly Hearing Understood these Two Points Easily… Freddie come Forward with…_

 _Freddie (to Abhijeet): Sir, kya Hum isy Bureau lay jayein gy..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, (with Sigh) filhal Hospital…_

 _Freddie (softly): Jee, Main bhi yehi kehny wala tha…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him Shock who instantly Hide His Eyes from Him and Before Abhijeet Interrogated More…_

 _Rest Three Joined them and Now all started Moving towards Front Gate.. Daya Mostly at Last as He did not want that Kid again Scared with His Presence…_

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _On way, Kids Cater with Small Kid but at time of Entering inside Quillas as Sachin and Nikhil from there moving through Cab to Bureau as Theirs Bikes already Parked there, while Daya Handling the Driving Wheel after taking Keys from Nikhil, All Look at Small Kid while Misha said who stand on Step of Vehicle as…_

 _Misha (to Kid): Tum bhi Chalo gy na Humary sath (asking to Daya after seeing Him in Rear View Mirror as) hain na Baray waly Uncle…_

 _Daya: Bikul… (Soft tone) ab tou Chota Baby Aap Logun ka Dost Ban gaya hy na…_

 _Rehan (taking Him inside Quillas with): haan haan, Bikul… chalo Choty Baby, ab tou Yaadi Bhaiyya ny bhi keh diya hy…_

 _Kid moving inside Quillas and sit beside Rehan, while all Settled down inside Quillas and Quillas moving ahead, while Daya Hearing an Order but in Low tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Life Line Hospital lo…_

 _Daya (shocking tone): kyun..?_

 _Abhijeet (look behind seeing Kids Enjoying Outside Lightening, Roads with): Rajeev ko Dekha lety hain na Rehan ko…_

 _Daya (stunned): magar Boss, Aaj Us ka Appointment Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, magar Us kay Hath ko Jerk laga tha na (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet added Softly) tou Dikha lena Behtar hoga na…_

 _Daya changed the Quillas Direction after Understanding while Abhijeet look at View Mirror where He feels the Gaze of Freddie from the time He started Conversation with Daya, now feels the Gaze turned Much Soft Look totally gives Embarrassment to Freddie…_

 _Abhijeet SMSed Rajeev and after Confirming about His Existence in Hospital, Relax seeing the Kids still doing Bak Bak…_

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _Here Quillas stopped at Hospital Parking and all moving out from Vehicle while Entering inside either Rehan in Shock tone…_

 _Rehan (in Shock tone): arry Aaj tou Nahi aana tha na yahan…_

 _Daya (sat in front of Him and Tell): Aap kay Hath ko Jhatka laga tha na (Rehan nodded) (Daya added) tou Jeet Bhaiyya ny socha, Rajeev Uncle ko Dikha lety hain…_

 _Rehan Nodded while Daya feels the Amaze Look of Small Baby over Him but Ignored and now All moving inside as Small Kid Only Following Rehan as still He grabbed His Arm…_

 _Here Abhijeet during Walk feel a Buzz and after taking out His Cell said to All in Regular tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Tum Log Chalo, Main Call attend kr kay aata hun…_

 _All nodded and moving ahead, while Abhijeet turned back, Tucked the Cell inside His Pocket again as Pretending of having a Call…_

 _He moved towards Parking and got Rajeev there standing at side of Basement Elevator so rushed to Him, while Rajeev after seeing Him, Showing His Cell Screen which was in His Hand asked…_

 _Rajeev (showing cell screen as): ye Bewakoofun wala SMS kya hy..? haan, (reading SMS sent by Abhijeet when coming here as) Hum Log aa rahy hain, magar Tum Mujhy Parking pr Milna… (irritate) kya Jasoosi ho rahi hay… hmmm…_

 _Abhijeet: Wo choro… acha Suno…_

 _He Updated All about Kid Dashing and then coming with them in Scare and lastly said…._

 _Abhijeet: Tum Rehan ko check karo aur sath Usy bhi…_

 _Rajeev: Usy bhi matlab…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Rajeev, koi Chout Na lagi ho Bacchy ko na…_

 _Rajeev: hmm.. acha Theek hy… aao…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Tum Elevator sy jao, warna Daya ko Shak ho jaye ga…_

 _Rajeev (entering Elevator with Tease): kya abhi Nahi hua hoga…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled and turned Back to coming from the Front way of Hospital … Here Rajeev reached First and Meeting All with…_

 _Rajeev: ahan… (to Rehan) kya ho gaya bhae…?_

 _Rehan: kuch Nahi Rajeev Uncle…_

 _Rajeev (looking at Small Kid with): aur ye kaun hain bhae..?_

 _Misha (coming ahead): Rajeev Uncle.. ye Humara New Friend hy.. (Proudly) bas Mera aur Rehan ka…_

 _Rajeev: ohh (sadly) matlab Mera Nahi…_

 _Rehan (chuckling tone): Bilkul Nahi (to Kid) kyun Choty Baby…_

 _Kid nodded His Head in Positive spread Smiles on All Lips as now Abhijeet Joint them too…_

 _Now Rajeev Offered them to Come inside and the way Both Kids Entering Encouraged Small Baby who also Entered in little Tension… Rajeev asked…_

 _Rajeev: haan bhae, Chocolate Drink kaun piye ga…?_

 _Rehan: Main…_

 _Misha: Main…_

 _Small Kid say Nothing but His Head Nodded with Speed in Positive gives a Big Smile on Rajeev Lips…_

 _Peon coming with Three Small Paper Glass having Chocolate Drinks while Rajeev giving them to Kids and side by side Checking Rehan Arm and its Movement either All Three taking Drinks in Chairs and after few moments Kids with Paper Glasses Sleeps on their Chairs as Rajeev using little amount of Pills on Drinks before giving them as He did not giving any Suspicious Shades to Both Kids, regarding Checking Small Baby Only without any Solid Reason as still There is No Big Wound come in their Eyes…_

 _He Shifted Rehan and Misha in Room and started checking Small Baby in Great Detail with Staff in Examining room adjacent to His Cabin, while Rest Waiting Outside and after Sometime, Staff coming outside and say in front of Cops as…_

 _Staff: Abhijeet Sir ko, Dr Rajeev nay Cabin mein Bulaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded with Standup from Bench, Daya also Standup with Him and Both moved towards Rajeev cabin, Abhijeet after Knock Opened Door and before Entering inside, Rajeev who Look at Him, His Expressions Changed after seeing Daya behind Him and He said in Harsh tone…_

 _Rajeev: Staff nay sirf Abhijeet ko Bulaya tha…_

 _Daya look at Rajeev in Shock and in Return, Bang the Door Loudly while Vanished from there as the Tone not only Harsh but Insulting too…._

 _Abhijeet who was in Complete Confusion, look at Rajeev who grabbed His Wrist after Standing from His Chair and say in Tension…_

 _Rajeev: Abhijeet, Tum, Tum Usy kisi ko Dena Nahi.. haan…_

 _Abhijeet (whisper): Usy…?_

 _Rajeev (gripped Tight either He was in Teary tone): haan Us Ch.. Choty Baby ko.. Mu.. haan… Mujhy dy dena.. (grabbed His already Gripped Wrist from another Palm as) Bolo, Tum Do gy…_

 _A Man coming inside in Hurry with a Comment as He did not Knock the Door and saying…_

 _Ashoke: Rajeev, Tumhari Gari ki Chabi.. (trying to Place Keys over table and ask after seeing Both as) kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet look at Him in Confusion as His Wrist already grabbed by Rajeev sweaty Palm while Ashoke also moved towards Rajeev who was just saying in Lost and Teary tone…_

 _Rajeev: Usy ki.. kisi ko bhi Mut.. haan Mujhy dy…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking Rajeev Wrist to come out Him from Trauma as): kya hua hy Usy…?_

 _Rajeev (look at Him and in Pain Tell): Usy Abuse kiya jata raha hy (with a Complete Cracked tone) Roz…._

 _Rajeev and Abhijeet sat over their Chairs with Thud… Abhijeet Eyes could not be Rotated as the word **ROZ** really Sliced His Heart into Pieces…._

 _._

 _...!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** A Big THANK YOU so much for such HUGE RESPONSE... Just a Humble Request as First time, I m Writing as per CHAPTER wise so This time, U All get CHAPTER on ALTERNATIVE DAYS base wise...

I'll Talk to U All, after This Chapter Feed Back...

* * *

 _Ashoke who still Relaxing Rajeev after Wrapping His Head, now Looking at Abhijeet who after feeling His Gaze, taking a Sip of water from the Glass placed at Rajeev table just Trying to Stop His Heart from coming Outside through His Throat Tunnel…_

 _After telling All about the Incident regarding that Meeting of Small Baby to Ashoke again… Abhijeet added as…_

 _Abhjeet: Us ki Garden pr Scratches kay Nishan thy jo Mujhy aur Freddie ko Dikhy kyunky Hum Thora Qareeb thy Us sy.. Mera khayal tha Usy kisi Billi nay Panja Maara hy tou Septic Na ho jaye.. isi Dar sy Main Usy yahan ly aaya aur (low tone) Freddie ka Buht Insists tha, Usy shayed kuch aur (closing eyes in Pian) bhi Dikhy thy… aur ab… (after a Painful sigh) Us Baby nay abhi tak Aik Lafz bhi Munh sy Nahi nikala…_

 _Rajeev (now Relaxed so taking out His Head from Ashoke arms with): magar wo Goonga ya Behra Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, ye tou Pata chal hee gaya tha aur Hindi bhi Samjh raha tha…_

 _Ashoke (to Rajeev): ab, further Treatment kya ho gi (after a second) Dr. Beena sy Help lo gy..?_

 _Rajeev (nodded with): haan, magar abhi kuch din Usy yahein rakhna hogga.. Kafi Injuries hain.. Baccha Dara hua bhi hy aur Weak tou Buht (tell Abhijeet) lagta hy aaj Us nay kum az kum 7 sy 10 ghanty baad kuch Khaya hy (Abhijeet really takes again a Hurtful Breath while Rajeev added) Kapry bhi kafi Gandy hain…_

 _Abhijeet: haan is liye Hum ny ye bhi Socha tha kay shayed Baccha Kidnap ho aur wahein sy Bhaga ho (in Complete Anger) ye Kidnaper Mil jaye na… yaqeen karo, Khud Gar dun ga Usy…_

 _Before Ashoke say More, Abhijeet Cell Ringed and after seeing Daya name Flashing on Screen, He signaled Both and then Pick up, heard a Teasing tone…_

 _Daya (teasing tone): ho gayii, Secret Meeting Khatam…_

 _Abhijeet (who wanted to Smile in that Tease, still in Mourn mood so asked): kya hua..?_

 _Daya (taunt way): Apny Caheety sy Fursat mil gayii ho tou, Rehan aur Misha ko Ghar chorana hy (softly) Maa Jee ka Phone aaya tha, Pareshan ho rahi theen…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, Dono, Bacchy Hosh mein aa gaye..?_

 _Daya: haan, pr Wo Chota Baby abhi Room mein Nahi aaya…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, acha Main aata hun…_

 _He looks at Both whereas Rajeev Updated Ashoke who was Checking Small Baby Reports while now Abhijeet Stand up and saying…_

 _Abhijeet (to Both): Yaar, Rehan aur Misha ko Ghar chorna hy.. Dono Hosh mein aa gaye hain.. Us Choty Baby ka kya kahun… (run finger over His lips with) Samjh Nahi aa raha…_

 _Ashoke (placing Reports over table and move with): Main chalta hun Tumhary sath…_

 _Rajeev (scare tone): Daya…_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, filhal Usy Batany ki Zarurat Nahi… (caringly) wesy bhi wo Buht Sensitive hy aur mamla bhi Bacchy ka hy.. already Tum nay is tarah Bhaga kr Us kay Ander Shak tou daal hee diya hy (Raeev Silent as He also tried to Protect Daya from that Painful News but He could not tackle the scenario Correctly due to His Own Pain) (Ashoke again) aur wesy bhi jitney Kum logun ko malum ho, Acha hy… (to Abhijeet) Chalo…_

 _Both moved out and after reaching there where Rest Cops Waiting included Daya…._

 _Abhijeet first ordered Vivek and Rajat to Shift Rehan and Misha in Vehicle while Ashoke said Casually…_

 _Ashoke (turn to Him feeling Daya and Freddie Heads also turned): Abhijeet, abhi Us Bacchy ko yahan rehna hoga.. Rajeev Theek keh raha hy.._

 _Daya (in tension): kya hua Usy… (rash tone) Us Secret Agent nay tou Mujhy janny hee Nahi diya…_

 _Ashoke (with smile): haan, Us Secret Agent ki Complain krni paray gi (Daya nodded while Ashoke added)… khair Us Baby ko kisi Billi nay Panja Maara tha tou Septic ho gaya hy.. is liye Infection ki wajah sy Usy yahan Rehna ho gaya kuch Dino tak…_

 _Daya (in confusion): magar Dr. Ashoke, wo jo Chota Baby hy na (Abhijeet really Hurts as He feels the Love in Daya tone for Baby, so how would be His Reaction after Knowing the Truth) (Daya added) haan wo na Rehan aur Misha sy hee attached hy, warna Hum Sub sy tou Wo Darta hy (to Abhijeet) hain na Abhi..?_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): haan Ashoke, Daya Saheh keh raha hy… Wo Rehan kay sath hee Zyada Comfortable hy aur thora (looking Freddie and adds) Freddie kay sath .. kyunky Freddie kay Pass aany pr bhi Wo Dara Nahi tha… (add more) aur jis tarah Daya ky pass aany pr Us nay Reaction diya tha tou Hum Logun nay baad mein Khud Care ki aur na Us sy zyada Baat ki aur na Us kay Pass aayey…_

 _Ashoke (after a while): hmm, Acha kiya… tou Raat ko Freddie ko Rehny do (Freddie Agreed, Ashoke added) aur Subah Rehan ko ly aana ya Bhej dena.. Wo Baby, 10 bajy kay baad hee Uthy ga…_

 _Daya (happily): haan Main ly aaon ga…_

 _Abhijeet Shake Hand with Ashoke with a Assurance Feel and then Daya who was moving ahead as Vivek coming to Call Him, so turn to Freddie and say in Painful tone…_

 _Abhijeet (in Hurt tone): Tum Theek thy Freddie…_

 _Freddie eyes turned Wet… while Abhijeet now moving out after Patting on His Shoulder while Hearing a Painful tone full of Tears with…_

 _Freddie (in tears): kabhi kabhi Theek hona kitna Dard deta hy na Sir…_

 _Abhijeet Steps little Stopped but He has No Heart to Turn His Neck back so moving ahead while Ashoke gives an Encouraging pat on Freddie Shoulder and moved to His cabin while Freddie Sit on same Bench Wrapped in His Own Assumption which was Correct now and Dipped Him in Pain while Remembering…_

 ** _Freddie: haan bhae, Chalo batao, kaun Baccha kaun sii Ice Cream khaye ga…?_**

 ** _The Kids Rubbing their Small Nose over that Cold Glass Freezer while their Lips having so Many Bright Smiles and Eyes Sparkling like Stars…_**

 ** _Rehan Selected Chocolate.. Misha found Chocolate Bitter so Selected Strawberry while when Freddie who stands behind that Small Baby ask Him as…_**

 ** _Freddie: Beta (touched His Shoulder with) Aap kya lo gy…?_**

 ** _Small Baby Tap the Freezer signaling a Rainbow Flavor as He was so Involved in Different Colors Flavors, and because of this Excitement, His Sleeves little moved Upward showed Some CANINES MARKS over His Arm, Stunned Freddie…_**

 ** _Obviously He has a Long Journey, His that Ride filled with Injuries, Deaths, Kidnapping and Ransom even just Pain gives Him such Experience where He can Differentiate the Reason of Pain, Hurt, Injuries even Death too…_**

 ** _He did not Discuss this but He could not Hide His Restlessness… Abhijeet Feels it and ask as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kya hua Freddie..?_**

 ** _Freddie (trying to Relax Him by saying): Nahi Sir, kuch bhi tou Nahi…._**

 ** _Now He was Settling Kids on Table by Placing their Ice Cream on Table First and after their Sitting, arranged Cups but in all this.._**

 ** _He can't Hide His Tension from Sharp Shine Sharp Eyes who Tease after finding all settled as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: wohi, (stressed) Kuch Nahi ka Pooch raha hun..?_**

 ** _Freddie (in Hesitation): Sir, Wo .. haan kyun na Hum is Baby ko ek baar Hospital sy Examine karwa lein…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ain… (scanning baby with) pr koi Chout tou Dikh nahi rahi…_**

 ** _Freddie: jee.. wo haan Sir, koi Internal Chout bhi tou ho skti hay…_**

 ** _Abhijeet eyes started Scanning Him and now it's Difficult for Freddie to Hide His Assumption as He knew, He does not have any Valid Reason of this Hospital Examination as except Scaring and Fear, Cops did not find anything Bad with Small Baby which is Acceptable in that Scenario where in such Small Age, He Missed from His Family… At last Freddie said…_**

 ** _Freddie (in complete low tone): Us kay Hathun pr kuch Daantun kay Nishaa…_**

 ** _The whole Comment Finished at that moment as Daya and Party joint them and as All Busying seeing Small Baby taking Ice Cream, not watch Both Expression which they turned as Normal much Easily…._**

 ** _After that Abhijeet made that Plan to Examine Him as He find a Long Old Scratch Mark on Small Baby Neck which Played as a Good Reason for His Examining…_**

 _Freddie really feeling Himself the Pin Point of that Pain, but He could not Leave it as it's His Responsibility as Not Only a Cop or Person but as Human too… He really hurts Badly but He had nothing in His hand so simply Expelling His Pain through Tears..._

Rajat updated Duo in quillas where Both moving to Drop Misha, Rehan Vivek and Rajat as...

 _Rajat (to Abhijeet): Sir, Sachin ki Call aayii thi... is Umr kay ya Shakal kay kisi bhi Bacchy ki Missing Complain Nahi Karai gayii hy..._

Abhijeet: haan Rajat, ho skta hy Kidnapping or Ransom ka Case ho aur Dar kay maary Ghar walun ny Report Nahi likhwai ho...

Daya: haan Boss (to Vivek) Vivek, Tum aur Nikhil kal Subah Zara Us area ko Search karo, shayed kahein sy Kuch Information mil jaye kay Area ka koi Baccha Missing hy...

Abhijeet: haan Security Guards, Watchmen ya Dukan walun sy poochna...

Rajat: aur Ghar kay Mulazimun sy bhi...

Daya: magar, Sawdhani sy...

Abhijeet (added to Rajat): Rajat, Sachin aur Nikhil ko kaho!... Ghar chalein jayein... Ab Jo bhi hoga, Subah dekhein gy...

Rajat nodded and dialing Sachin number while one by one, Daya dropped all and Duo went to Residence and Sleep Disturb only Daya as Abhijeet still Awake in Pain...

Abhijeet after taking Shower trying to Expel some of His Pain through Sweat, Anger and Tears but when He was taking a Sip of water after coming out from His room… He can't able to Gulp it down as the word

 _ **ROZ**_ _Hammering on His Head and He feels His Head is a Nail continuously Patted by that Horrible Hurt..._

 _He instantly moved inside Washroom at-least to Lower down His Shouts to Protect His Buddy..._

Daya in Sleep was very Disturb and Restless... This is First time in His Life where any

 _ **KID**_ _Scared with Him either His Family_ _ **(CID Team)**_ _always gives Him Compliments that He has Born with a Magnet which worked especially when Kids coming on His Way and Attracts towards Him Flawlessly..._

 _He could not Wipe those Fear appearing on those Small Eyes after looking at Him even the way, Kid took a Back step really Pinch Daya Heart Badly..._

First time He feels, Fear is the Strongest Emotion which really takes Anyone Away from the Love Ones too...

Abhijeet again Backed and sat on Bed but still can't able to Close His Teary Tired Eyes and takes a Calm Sleep with Relax Mind and Sooth Heart…

 _While in another room, Daya was also Restless… He continuously watches Himself in different Beasts Avtar coming towards the Small Baby who feels Scare and Fear either moving back from His Approach..._

whether in Hospital, Rajeev still was in Deep Pain mostly in His cabin while Freddie spend His Night standing outside Small Baby room in Tears...

 _Morning comes and all coming to Proportion in Quietness… Nobody asked to other one about His Red Eyes and Swelly face although in Residence or in Hospital…._

 _Duo at Breakfast table which Today only consists of Half cup Tea for Both , asked Daya..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Rehan sy Baat ho gayii hay na.. Tayyar hy na Wo..?_

 _Daya: haan… (leaving Table after Leaving that Half Cup Tea by taking 2 Sips as) Wo Tayyar hee hy.. Pehlay ACP Sir kay Ghar sy Usy Pick krty hain, phir Hospital chalk r Freddie ko Free krty hain… (thinking moving outside while Abhijeet after taking His Accessories, Locking Residence heard) magar.. Rehan wahan Akely kesy… (turn to Abhijeet durig covering stairs with) Tum Ruk ja Boss (sadly) wesy bhi Wo Chota Baby Tums y Nahi Darta…_

 _Abhijeet who now joint Him, pat on His Shoulder for Consoling, replied by Daya in Assure tone as…_

 _Daya: I can understand Yaar…_

 _Both settled in Quillas which now moving towards ACP Sir house while Daya said in somewhat Sorrow tone as..._

 _Daya (sorrow tone): pata Nahi... itni Choty Bacchy ko jub Billi ny Punja maara hoga tou Usy kitna Dard hua hoga... (after a second feeling Abhijeet Sad Sigh in Frustrated tone as) aur Wo Secret Agent... bhala ye koi Baat thi... Mujhy Na batany wali... hunh..._

 _Abhijeet: Tumhara Bacchun sy Lagao sub ko malum hy... is liye..._

 _Daya: phir bhi Boss… khair Main Sir sy kahun ga.. Koi aisa Law zarur banwa dein jis mein aisy Dost ko jo aisy Baat karay, Usy Jail mein Daal dioya jaye…_

 _Abhijeet Moth Opened after feeling the Stupidity on that Mature Cops so added Spices with His Teasing Flick as…._

 _Abhijeet (teasingly: phir Mujhy tou shayed Saari Zindagi wahein rehna paray…_

 _Daya (confuse first, but later in Shy tone): kya Boss..(loving tone) Tum tou Mery Boss ho …._

 _Abhijeet did not say anything as He Loved to be Stayed for Maximum Time in that Innocent Stupid Ring which Realized Him Every-time that They are still Humans not turned to Machine Completely…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Initially , I m really Apologize to All My Readers as Not Come in Contact with them during These Two Chapters…._

 _Already now, Readers Understand regarding Rash Behavior_ _towards DAYA Sir either He cant handle the Situation Correctly as per Dr. ASHOKE…_

 _Now all must Relax regarding Freddie Sir Doubt, His Insists to take Baby to Hospital…._

 _I'll giving Replies on My All Precious Readers Feedback, Together…_

 _OK, Lets Begun now…._

* * *

 ** _ARTANISH….._** _Thank You so much Buddy that U Heart Touching as Well Bold… Somehow, Yes its Bold but Sadly, its Truth… Yes Enjoyed Small Light Moments as Pianful Stuff coming on Ur way… Thanks again…_

 _ **GORGEOUS PURVI…** Thank You so very much…_

 _ **DA95….** Yes, after NOT a Long Gap baccha (wink)…. Its True that its really a BAD PICTURE of Today Society… Thank You so much for Liking it…_

 _ **PRIYA…** Thank You so much for finding it Heart Touching and waiting for Next…_

 _ **GUEST…** Thank You so much for finding it in Sad Theme…_

 _ **COOLAK…** Yes Beta, I knew how much U Waited for that… Its just Our Surrounding Happening Triggered My Brain and All My Readers Trust and Praise, My Friends/Fellows Supports and LORD Blessings Helped Me to do Some… Thank You so very much…_

 _ **KRITTIKA…**. Hmmm, mattlab Nice Guess… Nahi Baccha… Ye RIYA kay Plot ya Idea pr base nahi krta.. its True Incident Hurt Me a lot… RIYA ka Idea Thora Alug tha… magar haan Aspect samjho Same hee hy…_

 _About that ROZ which Scared Him to Daya Sir… No, Ill give U Reason Why He Scared Him… Thank You so much Baccha.. Gell Well Soon…. Haan Pata tou chal jaye ga… magar… Thanks for liking Freddie Sir too…_

 _ **SWINKA…** Honestly, I Loved the way U instantly Prayed for that Person.. Yes, Only Dua/Love and Care trying to Heal that, Other than Healing is Not much Possible… Sorry, as U find Dr. Rajeev Behaviour Awkward… Thank You so much…_

 _ **NANDITA…** basically its based on TWO True Incident… I Merged Two True Incident, for Further, I just say I changed the Gender, Otherwise No, the same age and Gender also Bore such Cruel… haan saheh kaha, Asal mein shayed kuch Nahi Milta… magar, Mil bhi skta hy.. Umeed kabhi Khoni Nahi chahyey, hain na… Thank You so much… hahahah… beta, phir sirf Sehrun mein Jail hee Dikhy gi (wink)… Thanks for feeling that painful Aroma…_

 _ **GUEST…** Yeah, KID Trio… Nice Term.. Yes, Abhijeet Sir always Trapped by Kids… heheheh… Yes, U are Correct about Dr. Rajeev Action either its much Rude but the Reason was Correct as per UR FB… Thank You so much…_

 _ **NUSRAT…** Baccha, its not Lukachupi.. its just to Protect those who were much Hurt with the matter.. its just like that when we do some Wrong, what We Expect that Our Frnds/Siblings Should Hide it from Parents/Teachers.. Sometimes They Agreed, Sometime Phasating Us… Its Life na.. Not FW Production…_

 _Grave Shock… Shayed.. abhi aagy Buht Shadeed Grave Shock milay ga… Thank You so much…_

 _ **AMILIA….** Reaalllly Thankkkkk Youuuu for liking My Beautiful Narration too…_

 ** _BLOOM 78…_** _I think now its Clear from Second Chapter.. Aww, how do U know I m so Big (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SAMEER KHAN…_** _Sirf Shoot Nahi, usy Zinda Dafan kr dena chahyey… Thank You so much for Loving it again…_

 ** _…_** _Welcome New Reader… Thank You for getting Spark in My Writing…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _Avoiding…. Kahan… awww, all Poor… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DAYA's ANGEL…_** _I m so Confused regarding Ur Brutal Past Term… khair, Yes tried to Progressed it with Smile to Tears… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _awww, Thanks ffor Welcoming Me… Yes Cold Shiver having Chilling of Sweat and Pain of Hurt too… Thank You so much Baccha.._

 ** _INNOVATIVE143CID…_** _hmmm Yes, Storyline is Gloomy but True na… Thanks Liking Choty baby and My Narration.. Naam… hmmm.. Sochein gy… Thank You so much… hmmm, Yes, in My all Stories either in IF/FF, U find Freddie Sir as Experience Cop… hmmm, Ur Brain Moving in a Right path Buddy.. Thanks again…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _Thank You for finding it Pianful and Sad but getting it a Mindblowing Work… I m Eating much, Thinking from My Pian so Writing Great (wink)… Thank for Ur Salute.. its Accepted (hehehe…)…_

 ** _JYOTI…_** _new Entry, Me… No No.. I m so Phata Purana (hehe)… Thank You so much for finding it Greatest…_

 ** _NITU…_** _Ohh Nice to Hear this… Yeah Sure, Ill Definitely Continue it.. Thank You…_

 ** _CHOTUGUDDA…_** _awww, Thank You for Ur Dua baccha.. Yes All Needed it.. Thanks for finding it Shocking yet Liking it too.._

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _Yes, but its about that Age Boy Baby too Beta… Yes, Three Kids in Platoon Now… Freddie Sir Relation U Like.. yes it will Progressed in More Pianful Mood… Thank You so much Baccha… hmmm, chalo as per ur Statement, U knew Daya sir Better… but the Reason of Kid Scaring was Wrong… Khair, Ummm… Baat krna… hmmm.. ye bhi krna paray ga… Thanks again…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _(shock) how U think like this Baray that I Forget U.. jao Katti… (Bha bha, its My Crying Voice)… hunh… Now, I m Not Talking U.. just My Dum Talking with U a Parrot.. so My Dum said, Yes its Mostly Revolves around that Small Baby.. hope Now U got whay Rajeev Not Correctly handeling Sitiuation and Insult Badly… Chalo.. Thank You so much.. only from My Dum.. again HUNH…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _No, U are Wrong its basically KID Centric.. Thank You so much for Liking the Start…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _yes, U arre Correct about Dr. Rajeev Bad Behaviour towards Daya Sir but somehow Kid Scared with Daya Sir Reason was Not Correct… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DNAFAN…_** _Now I think U understood why Abhijeet Sir Msg Rajeev Secretly… Thank You so much…_

 ** _D…_** _Yeah, Now U got it na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLUEFAIRY…_** _Yes, I started the matter Casually and then progressed with Seriousness as per Matter… I always Loved matured Freddie Sir…. FW Sadly made him Laughing Stock for Juniors… hmmm, Thank you for getting and now U knew why Rajeev did it… Thank You so much Buddy…_

 ** _SHURTI…._** _Hhahahah… Chalo aap ki Waitiing to sapaltha mil gayii.. Yes True, Honestly.. Writing is a Mind Game… passion Involved in it.. Forcely I cant Write.. tou Jub Mood and Dimagh chal raha ho tou Writing One by One warna taking a Hybernation Sleep… ummm.. last Storry mein Bear nahi baccha Rabbit tha.. still jang jaari hy Usy Leny ki.. hehehe.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hmmm, Basically Rahul kay sath koi Plot Ban Nahi pa raha… baaqi is meiin Rajeev n Ashoke hon gy.. Rahul bhi kuch part mein.. magar Main totally Rahul base nahi likh pa raha… pata nahi kyun.. khair, Ill Try in Future.. Thank You so much for liking Characters and Story too…_

 ** _DIYA23…_** _really a Big Jerk.. Junior, tabiyet Theek hay.. Pankh tou nahi Jhar rahy… Dum tou nahi kat gayii.. heheheh… hmmm, I think after Reading Next Chapter, now Ur Most Doubts Solved… Let See aagy FB aatii hy ya… Thank You so much Junior Baccha…_

 ** _DSP.1…_** _Welcome Reader… Ohhh, U Praised Me a lot either I think U are also an Amazing Writer… Thank You so very much for Such Applause Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks…._

 ** _RAI…_** _a Big Thank You so much…._

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Baccha, Abuse ka matlab to Assult/misbehave anyone especially Sexually Hurt the Person… arry its OK baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _D.._** _Nahi Jee, koi Garbar nahi karay ga… Dunt worry… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SK…_** _Yes and I also added One from India too.. Thank You so much Reader…_

 ** _BHUMI…_** _arry its OK.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _awww, where are those Hats… U Hide them.. bad… Thank You so much baccha…_

 ** _SRR…._** _I always Loved that U are One of those Reader Analyze the TITLE First… Yes, the Title is Somewhat Completely Different… Till Now, Nothing Related to that Title coming in Chapters but I Hope that U will Love when that Title coming in This Story with a Concerete background…_

 _Somehow I always having SHORT OF WORDS trying to Reply on Ur Mesmerizing Words.. again same happened… I Hope it will also a Long Lasting in Readers Mind like PAINFUL WINGS too…_

 _A Big Thank You for Ur Applause as its an Assets for Me which is Now Increasing in 5G Speed…_

* * *

 _Duo Reached at ACP Sir house, Meet with Maa Jee as Oldie Duo is Out of Town because of Any Common Friend of Both, Funeral that's why Cops in More Attentive attire and always available as any Senior must be there in Bureau like right now Rajat already present there…_

 _Obviously Maa Jee heard about that Small Baby from Rehan so asking from Duo who Relaxed Her and after taking Rehan moved out as Today on Abhijeet Suggestion, Rehan Bunked His School…_

 _Rehan after Settling in Quillas with a Big Shopper having Tiff-in Carrier and Some Colors and Books telling Duo as…_

 _Rehan (to Abhijeet): Jeet Bhaiyya, Maa Jee nay Us Choty Baby kay liye (signaling Tiff in Carrier with) Nashta diya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (with smile): acha.. pr Usy tou Hospital sy Nashta mily ga… (thinking) balkay Mil bhi gaya hoga ab tak tou…_

 _Rehan (after thinking): ummm.. acha.. phir ye Wo, Khany mein Kha ly ga.. (asking) Theek hy na…_

 _Daya: bilkul Theek aur ye Coloring Books aur Colors kyun laye ho…?_

 _Rehan: Wo Khely ga na..is liye (sadly) Main tou Train aur Bhaloo bhi la raha tha (disappointed tone) pr Maa Jee nay Mana kr diya…_

 _Abhijeet: Saheh kiya na Beta.. abhi shayed Wo Achi tarah Khail Na paaye…_

 _Rehan (sadly): hmm…_

 _But Duo feels that He does not like this Decision of His Mother Favors by His Both Brothers…_

 _After reaching at Hospital, All moving to that Track as now Daya got that Shopper while Abhijeet grabbed Rehan Palm…._

 _After reaching, They found Freddie, Rajeev and Ashoke already outside of Small Baby room so moved there and after seeing Small Baby already Awakened and standing on His Toes at Windowpanel where Hospital Entrance with Gate, Road with Vehicles gives a Lively View are those Small Eyes Focus point…_

 _Rehan Entered Happily with a Call as_ _ **CHOTY BABY**_ _while Daya handed that Shopper to Freddie who also moved now with Staff who already Changed Baby Outfits while Baby turned Relaxed after seeing Rehan…_

 _Here Abhijeet look at Both as He feels Daya was Quiet just to show His Anger towards Rajeev so asked…_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): Dr. Beena sy Baat hui…?_

 _Rajeev: haan, Wo…_

 _Daya (interrupts): Boss, Main Bahar hun…_

 _Without any Delay, He Left the Spot spreads Smile on Ashoke lips while Rajeev becomes Sad and Abhijeet Disappointed… Abhijeet again…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Rajeev, Bolo…_

 _Rajeev: Yaar, Wo aaj Bacchy kay sath Session karein gi.. magar…_

 _Abhijeet (confusing tone): magar..?_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, Rehan ko bhi Sath rehna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (shock): magar Yaar, (tense tone) is sy Rehan…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts with): Abhijeet, wo Child Psychologist hy… Hum nay jitni Case History Jo Humein malum thi, Tum logun sy aur Bacchy ki Health Reports sy.. wo Us ko day dii hy tou Us ka Suggestion Yehi hay…_

 _Rajeev (Relaxing Him with): Befiker raho… Wo Care kary gi…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm.. Theek hay.. Tum Log Behtar samajh skty ho…._

 _Abhijeet looking inside seeing Freddie Feeding Small Baby and Rehan Both, who was taking Bites from His hand Relaxly, so said…_

 _Abhijeet: Freddie sy Comfortable ho gaya hay… magar, (sadly) Daya… shayed Un Logun mein sy koi aisa ho, Dekhny mein.. isi liye Baby Daya sy darr…_

 _Rajeev (strongly): Nahi… (Ashoke and Abhijeet look at Him so He added) Main ye Nahi keh raha hay Tumhara Point Saheh nahi.. magar Mera manna hy kay aisa nahi hy.. Wo Daya sy is liye dara kyunky Daya Wo Pehla Shaks tha.. Jis nay Koi Physical Reaction diya, Us ki Ore Barhnay ka…_

 _Ashoke: hmm.. haan ho skta hy…_

 _Rajeev: Yehi hay Ashoke.. warna Na Wo In Logun kay Sath aata.. Na kisi ki baat Sunta… magar Wo In sub kay Sath aaya… Sub ki Baat Sun raha hy.. Sub ko Dekh aur samjah raha hay aur Us waqt kay baad Wo kisi sy nahi Dara.. Daya sy bhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, ab Daya Khud Us ko Avoid kr raha hy tou Alug Baat hy…_

 _Ashoke: haan, Rajeev ka Point Theek hay, warna Meri Height/built bhi Daya Jesi hay.. balkay Daya kay muqablay Mera Rung bhi Kala hy aur Face ka Texture bhi Soft Nahi.. pr Wo Dara Nahi…_

 _Rajeev: khair, Itny bhi bhi Bury nahi ho Tum ab…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly) : haan, Kafi Kum bataya hay Tum nay…_

 _Ashoke: hmm… (suddenly) kya…_

 _Both Abhijeet and Rajeev started laughing Embarrassed Ashoke… while now Abhijeet Connected after Glancing inside room as…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, Mera maana tha, Freddie ko abhi Free kr dety hain…_

 _Rajeev: Sure, Rehan hy yahan.. aur Hum log bhi hain.. Tum Evening mein aana.. jub tak Dr. Beena Session ly lein gi…_

 _Before Abhijeet Replying, His Cell Buzzed and He Picked the Call hearing a Complete Teasing tone as…_

 _Daya (teasing way): kya hua, kya kisi Secret Mission mein bhej raha hay Tumhein (angry) Wo Secret Agent…_

 _The Sentence really Entered in Both Ears too as Daya in Anger little Loud.. Rajeev takes it as Chance so said…_

 _Rajeev: acha Abhijeet, Shaam ko aana… aur haan (winking) Akely aana…_

 _The Call cuts really bring Smiles on Abhijeet Lips while Ashoke pat on Rajeev Head and said…_

 _Ashoke: aa gayii na kisi din Garden Us kay Hath.. tab pata chaly ga…_

 _Rajeev (challenging tone): Dekhein gy…_

 _While now, All Three entered and Rajeev move ahead, look at Rehan first and Baby later and said…_

 _Rajeev: haan bhae, tou kaun Ruky ga Choty Baby kay sath…_

 _Rehan (shout): Main…_

 _Rajeev (hi five): aur Main…_

 _Both feels Glittering in Small Baby eyes either He did not say anything, while now Rehan taking out Colors and Books and All moving back including Freddie who said to Both Kids as…_

 _Freddie: acha, Bye…_

 _All Shocked to See that Baby Weaving Him either Rehan Missed to Reply while Baby also not Seeing Him but His Weave told All about His Comfort zone with Freddie…_

 _During moving outside after Beading Goodbye to Both Dr and Rehan and Baby too.. Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Kapry kaun laaya hay Baby kay..?_

 _Freddie (softly): Main, Sir… Buht Gandy ho rahy thy na tou aaj Subah Staff aur Main ny Sponge kr kay Change kr diye… Jub Wo So raha tha Sedatives pr…_

 _Abhijeet look at Him and patted His Shoulder while now Both Occupied Quillas Seats which moved in Bullet Speed showing Daya Complete Off mood…_

 _When Duo reached at Bureau after Dropping Freddie at His house, Abhijeet trying to step out heard a Strong but Angry tone…_

 _Daya (angry way): Main bhi chalun ga Boss, (stressed) Tumharay sath…_

 _Abhijeet nodded with Sigh and then Both moved upword and after taking Uppdates about Current case Investigations, Reported case… Sachin added…_

 _Sachin: Sir, kal Raat, Ghar jaty huay, Main ny aur Nikhil nay Us Area kay Police Station sy bhi malum kiya magar koi Suragh Nahi mila..?_

 _Rajat (include): haan, aaj subah Main ny Us Fun Fair kay Number pr bhi Call kiya tha, Enquiry sy lay kr.. pr koi Missing Complain Nahi aayii abhi tak…_

 _Daya: kahein aisa tou Nahi…. kay Baccha, kisi (low tone) Orphanage sy ho…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (rub finger on his lips with) shayed…_

 _Daya: magar Boss, wo Area , kafi High Income level waly Logun ka hy.. wahan kisi Orphanage ya NGO ka kum az kum Mujhy tou malum Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: shayed, Un Gharun mein Kaam krnay waly kisi Nauker ka ho, ya Rishtadaar ka…_

 _Daya: haan, (confuse) pr…_

 _Abhijeet (disappointed tone): Fit Nahi Beth raha ye Idea…_

 _Daya: haan…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, abhi tou Kaam krty hain…_

 _All started working on Current case Investigations, meanwhile Vivek and Nikhil joined them and Updated their Investigations…_

 _Nikhil: Nahi Sir, kisi nay bhi Munh Nahi khola…_

 _Rajat: matlab, koi Baccha, Area sy Ghayeb hee Nahi hy…_

 _Vivek: Sir, kisi nay Kaha tou Nahi… sirf Banglow # 17… kyunkay wahan sy koi Nikla hee Nahi…_

 _Nikhil: Watchman ny bataya, wo log kahein Bahar gaye huay hain…_

 _Daya: koi Baccha tha kya Un kay sath..?_

 _Vivek: Nahi Sir, aisa Kaha tou Nahi…_

 _All nodded and again Dispersed on their Desk and work regarding Reported Cases Indoor and Outdoor Investigations…_

 _Voice: hmmmm… tou Aap ka Fav Color kaun sa hy…_

 _Rehan: Blue… aur… ummm.. Red.. aur… White.. aur.. haan Pink bhi aur…_

 _Voice (to Kid): aur is Choty Baby ka…_

 _The Small Kid really not taking any Interest in that Session which was continued from an hour and now Dr. Beena thought to Wrap it…_

 _She already Dealt such Kids on Regular bases where Some are Stubborn, Some Scared, Some Quiets and as per Her thought it's the Most Difficult Task to Understand Psyche of Human especially Kids…_

 _Here Daya Tap on Abhijeet Shoulder who came out with Jerk confused Daya, who Pressed His Shoulder, sat on His Toes and Heals on Floor and ask…_

 _Daya: kya hua Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet (turned Normal with): arry Daya, Main darasal wo haan.. Us Bank Robbery kay Case ki Karyaan mila raha tha kay kay Choot raha hay aur Tum nay tou (Relaxing Himself as) Mujhy Dara hee diya…_

 _Daya (standup with): hmmm, acha (teasing way) agar is Jhoot sy Free ho gaye ho tou Hospital chalna hy… (showing windowpane) Shaam ho rahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet looked towards Windowpane and taking His Accessories by Standing although Ignoring Daya Teasing and Both Left Bureau…_

 _The journey was much Quiet as Abhijeet really eager to know about that Bastard who was trying to Ruin a Small Precious Life of a Pure Soul, while on other side, the Man feeling Himself a Person totally rounded by NO INFORMATION cabin as He feels that Abhijeet did not give Him the whole about that Small Baby Case…_

 _Both reached at Hospital and First approached to Rajeev who Invited by saying in Naughtiness…_

 _Rajeev: Abhijeet, (naughty) Akely Nahi aayey…_

 _Before Abhijeet Replied Some Tough, Daya stopped at Doorstep of Rajeev cabin with…_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet, ignoring Rajeev): Boss, yahein Corridor mein Baat kr lety hain…_

 _Rajeev (standup with): Sorry Daya, Mera Wo matlab…_

 _Adaya (without any interest): Boss…_

 _Abhijeet really Playing a Sandwich and before Seqeezed Badly, Ashoke takes Him out from Trouble by saying from behind as He Introduced Dr. Beena to Daya First with…_

 _Ashoke: Beena, ye CID, Sr. Inspector Daya hain (Daya smiles, while now Abhijeet turned and outside from cabin, Ashoke again) aur Ye (signaling Abhijeet) Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…_

 _Rajeev (instanty out and say): aur Main Dr. Rajeev…_

 _Beena (smiled and tease): O Really…_

 _A Smiles comes on Every face Embarrass Rajeev while a Small Grin on Daya Cheek Mesmerized Beena.. Daya asked…_

 _Daya (asking Impatiently): Wo, Baby nay kuch bola…?_

 _Beena (signaling towards Rajeev cabin): aayey, Beth kr Baat krty hain…_

 _She entered and One by One All entering behind Her especially Daya First, while Rajeev exchanged a Victory Smiles to Abhijeet and Ashoke who Jerked their Heads as Rajeev Signaled Beena about that… after all Settleing, She started…_

 _Beena: Dekhyey, Bacchy Na hee itni Jaldi Khulty hain aur Na hee kisi sy Apni Baatein Share krty hain…_

 _Rajeev: wo Theek hay Beena, magar kuch tou kaha hoga na…_

 _Beena: Nahi… Seriously Mujhy aisa lug raha tha kay wahan Aik hee Baccha hy aur Wo hy Rehan… Na hee Us Baby ny kisi Baat mein Interest liya.. aur Na kisi Baat ka Jawab diya… even kitni Baar tou Mujhy laga kay Wo So tou Nahi raha…_

 _Ashoke (disappointidely): matlab, aaj ka Session Bekaar hee gaya…_

 _Beena (sadly): haan…_

 _Daya: Us nay Aap ko Apna Naam bhi Nahi bataya..?_

 _Beena: Nahi.._

 _Abhijeet (little tough): tou Aap nay Rehan sy Help kyun Nahi lii..Hum Rehan ko isi liye tou Chor gaye thy…_

 _Beena: Dekhyey, Inspector… Pehli Baat… Us Bacchy aur Rehan kay beech jo Bond hy na.. Wo Humari aur Aap ki samjh sy Buht Aagy ki Cheez hy.. wahan Naam, Umer, Lafz, Pehchan.. ye sub matter Nahi krty.. wahan bas HONA yani EXISTANCE matter krta hy… jo is Case mein hay.. (Beena after seeing Quietness added) khair, kuch Achi Baateiin bhi pata chali hain… (all eyes sparkling) (Beena added) like Bacchy ko Colors Pasand hain… Us ki Drawings (showing few papers taken out from Her folder as) buht Neat hain… Us ka Subhao Buht Acha hy.. matlab Usy malum hy, kisi Cheez ko bina Ijazat Nahi chooty… Mannerism Acha hy… Us kay jo Kapry Mujhy Rajeev nay diye thy…_

 _Rajeev (added to Duo): jo Wo Pehna hua tha…_

 _Beena (adds): Wo Achy Brands kay hain…_

 _Abhijeet: magar Rajeev Bata raha tha kay Usy 7-10 Ghatun tak kuch Khany ko nahi mila…_

 _Daya Hurts and Look at Abhijeet and then Rajeev feels Both Hide their Eyes from Him, while Beena added…_

 _Beena: haan, magar Us ki Sehat aur Cheezun sy Andaza hota hay kay Usy malum hy Kaun sii Cheez kya hay…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, ye tou malum ho hee gaya tha kyunkay (Tell all) jis tarah Us ny wahan Ice Cream Shop pr Cone kay bajaye Cup liya, Stick kay bajaye Spoon liya…_

 _Daya: aur, jo Usy Billi nay Puanja Maara tha.. Us ka…?_

 _She looked Daya in Confusion while Ashoke Instantly taking the Matter on His Hands with…_

 _Ashoke: kya Daya… Beena sirf Child Psychologist hy… (to Beena either His Eyes saying More to Her) (Ashoke again to Beena) Usy Billi nay Punja bhi Maara tha, is liye Usy Septic hua hy…_

 _Beena (recovering): ohh acha.. jabhi Aap Logun nay Usy Yahan Rakkha hy…_

 _All feels that Daya Stiff Body Posture Little Relaxed on Beena Recovering Comment who said…_

 _Beena (to Daya): darasal Sir, Physical Wounds sy Hum Deal Nahi krty… Humara Kaam Mental Health sy related hay…_

 _Daya: Jee Jee…_

 _Beena: khair, Hopeless Mut hun.. Kal dekhty hain… aaj tou bas Chota sa Intro hee tha…_

 _All nodded and She Left the Cabin with Thanks… here Abhijeet after seeing the Situation especially His Bear as He feels His Body must come in Calm by that Statement but Not mind so asked to Rajeev…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajeev, kya Aaj bhi Tum Usy Roko gy…?_

 _Ashoke: haan, ye Hafta tou Usy yahein rehna hoga…._

 _Abhijeet: magar Rehan ko Roz Bunk karwana Possible Nahi hy na…_

 _Rajeev: Tum, Pareshan Mut ho… 2/3 Din kay baad Dekhty hain.. wo Khud bhi Hospital Staff sy Comfortable ho jaye ga.. warna Sedatives pr rakkhein gy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, chalo Freddie tou hay.. khair, Kal aur Parsun tou Rehan hoga hee… Monday sy Dekhty hain…_

 _Ashoke: hmm…._

 _Now one by one all moving out from Rajeev cabin.. Daya after that Comment Completely Quiets Scared Abhijeet a lot…. Here at Outside, Rajeev asked…_

 _Rajeev: Tum Log Milo gy Nhai Us Baby sy aur Rehan ko ly jana.. haan…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Milty hain… Zara Freddie aa …_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet): Boss, Main aata hun… haan…_

 _Abhijeet Confused but Daya moved Fast… Ashoke and Rajeev look at Him in Question and Ashoke Suggested…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, Usy Bata do…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Soch raha hun… thora aagy peechy kay kr bata dun.. ab Baat kary ga na tou Bol hee dun ga…_

 _Rajeev: haan, wesy bhi Shak tou ho gaya hy Usy…_

 _Abhijeet: Usy Shak Pehly sy hy Rajeev… magar Wo Nahi jo Tum samjh rahy ho… Khair…_

 _They all Standing there, looking Both Kids Playing Hide and Seekh in Room and Enjoying Both Chukling and Laughing tones while Waiting for Freddie too who SMSed Abhijeet that He will be there as He was Stuck in Traffic…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hmmm, such Huge Decrease in Reviews meant Readers does not like the Chapter/Story Progression or anything…_

 _Ok, Next Chapter coming…_

 _If U all feeling Story is Not Good…_

 _Tell Me… I'll Definitely Trying to Improve My Writing Skills…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _hmmm, arry koi Un ko Weak Nahi samjh raha… bas isy Care kehty hain.. Chalo Sun lii Baat.. Ok… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much for Liking it…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _awww, sach mein… jo Aagya (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SOOTHING REFRESHER REVIEWER (SRR).…_** _Yes, as Rehan is the Connecting Point in this so there must be Sadia Jee na… Yes, I m a Person like to always be a Kid and till now Pampared like a Kid as the Youngest One in Siblings… OML! U totally got the Whole Story… how Man… just that TITLE still Not coming in Ur Grip.. Thank LORD… hahahha…_

 _Hmm, No Boss.. This is the Only Story totally based on my Thoughts and Feelings.. My Opinions.. Yes Observations must there but NO GOOGLING kinda Stuf Using here… Yes after Long Introduced a New FEMALE Character and Enjoyed that Readers Liked Her… ab Bhai ki GRIn hy hee Mesmerizing.. yes that SILENT BYE was Cute… Still having so many Tension regarding that Reveling… Chalo Wait… Thank You so much for such Lovely and Mesmerising Feedback…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Reader for Respecting and Saluting on My Small Talent of Story Writing…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _That's Nice… Thank You so much…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _hmmm, Andaza… Nice Point U Pick.. Baray writers tou aisy hee Ghalati Pakarty hain na… khair, Yaar haan Abuse Child ho ya kuch aur… Hr Aik ky liye Bhayanak hee hoti hay… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _Really… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHALU…._** _Hmmm, Nahi He is still Single without any Book (wink)… hmmm, Baat tou Saheh hy… darasal Bechary FW waly Un ko Ghomny ka Mauqa Nahi dety Na tou Main, Free mein hee… heheheh.. Samjha karo na.. Thank You so much….._

 ** _DA95…_** _Absolutely Good Points U Raised and I added Some sort of Explaination regarding Ur Points on This Chapter… Loved that U Like that Teasing Session… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SWINKA…._** _Another Lovely Review having Valid points… OK, Ill also Grateful to U too as in Ur Points, I added Some Briefs, Hope it will Satisfy You and others too.. Thank You so much that U Forgive Me… oops and Liking This Chapter too…_

 ** _BLUEFAIRY…_** _hmmm, Yes Freddie Sir and baby ki Dosti…. Thanks for Liking Chote Gussa and His Dr Frnd Teasing… Chalo Lets See… Thank you so much…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _OML! U and Me are same same having Same Bond with Duo, cant Explain too… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLOOM 78…_** _Walaikum s Salam… chalo Shuker sub Clear ho gaya ab… awww.. Tumhara matlab hy main 100 Saal ka hun.. Hunh… haan Suffer krna tou para.. Hope ab Nahi paray… Thank You so much…_

 ** _INNOVATIVE143CID…_** _U also giving Me another Good Point Buddy… Ill Add it too.. its OK.. Kaam Pehlay/.. FB Later… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _awww… Baray aap ny Thora Ghalat samjha hy.. in My First Chappy, I only Add those, jin mein Kisi ka HBD hy ya koi Pass hua hy ya Medical Entrance Test mein Clear ya kisi Bemaari ya Accident sy Recover… is liye.. awww Baray.. Plz dunt feed Sad and bad… U are My Baray na and baray always Forgive their Chote.. hain na.. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

 _Awww, U loved the whole Chappy either having so many Loopholes na… chalo a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _hawww… Bilkul Nahi.. Bhaiyun sy Pitna hy kya Mujhy… heheheh… jub Chota Baby Boly ga na.. aap sub Hil jao gy… hmm, yes Freddie Sir and Baby Cute Bonding… chalo Dekhty hain.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _NEHAL…_** _Sure, Bilkul… Thank You so much…_

 ** _23DIYA…_** _Kafi Bhari Prize ban kr Gira hy Ye Surprise, Senior kay Munny sy Sar pr… Lo darny ki Kya baat, kya Main ny kabhi kisi Reader ko Daanta hy even Pointing Loopholes and Positive Criticism Really Helped Writer to Improvise Work… Khair, Baby.. arry Boly ga tou aap Khamosh ho jao gy… Thank You so much Junior…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _hmm, bit Lighter.. Hope… Khair Baccha reagarding that List.. OK Let Me Try… in FF… U got My Stories from **DF- DAYA's DAREDEVIL** Account Stories named SPECIAL GIFT, YAAR KO HUM NY JA BAJA DEKHA, NEW ARRIVAL IN TOWN, DUO-UNDERSTANDING, LITTLE BEAR, DAYA v/s DAYA, CONFUSION OR CONFESSION, FRIENDSHIP MARK, HAPPY DEWALII, WATERY BEAR, A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MRF, CUPCAKE… then from **DREAMFANATIC** Account Story named TOSSING OF LIFE… then from **KRITTIKA** Account Stories named A RIDDLE OF LIFE and A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR DF-DAYA's DAREDEVIL etc…._

 _In IF, U got My Stories when U visited **CID ARCHIVE MANSION** , from their U have got **MEMBERS STORIES CHEST** … There U hv got My All Stories… A Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much.._

 ** _SHURTI…_** _hahahha… Yes, U call Me Yr/GD or Whatever U want Baccha… ohhh, chalo Rabbit ho ya Bear.. Dono hee Pyary hain… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Really… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DRIZZLE 1640…_** _hmm, Late aaye aap Baccha.. Busy ho kya..? Thank You so much…_

 ** _DAYA's ANGEL…_** _awww, Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 _On other side, Daya was Quietly sat on Quillas… He does not know but His Doubt over His Bro, Frnds, Dr even Freddie too pressing Him that Something Fishy is here and All these People Hiding Something from Him… but What…!... His Tension was at Peak so murmur…_

 _Daya: aakhir, Baat kya ho skti hay.. (murmur sadly) Boss bhi kitna Dukhi lug raha hy.. Subah Freddie bhi Roya Roya tha.. (rash tone) aur Us Kharos, Rajeev ka is tarah Mujhy Nikal dena aur Aaj bhi Boss ko Akely aany ko kehna aur Wo Dr. Wo haan Beena… (furstratidely) Wo tou…_

 _His murmur Stopped feeling a Ringing tone from His Cell, He saw the Flashing Screen and Picked with…_

 _Daya: Rahul, Sach, (heaved Relaxing sigh with) Main Tumhein yaad kr raha tha…_

 _Rahul (stern): Daya, Aik Paisa Udhaar Nahi dun ga..(tough) aayii Samajh… wesy bhi abhi tak Salary Nahi aayii hy Account mei… already itni Tension…_

 _Daya (interrupts with): kya Yaar, Nahi chahyey koi Udhaar…_

 _Rahul (confuse): phir…?_

 _Daya Updated Him All as right now He needed Someone who must Relax His Heart by Discuss the matter.. Daya said…_

 _Daya: pata Nahi, (irritatingly) kya Chupa rahy hain ye Log Mujh sy..?_

 _Rahul: Daya, Tum itna Mut socho.. (relaxing him with) dekho ho skta hay Abhijeet ko ya Rajeev ko Pata chal gaya ho kay Wo Baby kisi Orphanage sy Belong krta hy, Usy Khana Nahi diya gaya ya Maara gaya hy…_

 _Daya: haan, main ny Aaj Suna.. Dr. Beena ny Bataya…._

 _Rahul: haan tou is liye na…_

 _Daya: magar Rahul, Boss First day sy Tension meiin hy, jis Raat wo Humein Mila tha aur Us waqt tak, balkay Us waqt kya.. abhi tk ye Confirm hee Nahi hy kay Wo Orphanage sy aaya hy ya Kahan sy…_

 _Rahul: Theek hy, magar dekho, Tumhein ye 2/3 Baatein Ssun kr bhi Takleef hui na (Daya Sad and Quiets, Rahul Connected convo after feeling His Silence as) tou Tumhein Takleef sy Bachany kay liye na Unhun nay ye kiya…_

 _Daya (low sound): shayed…_

 _Rahul: shayed Nahi, (stressed) Yehi hay…_

 _Daya: pr Yaar, Itny Choty Bacchy ko kaun Maary ga…?_

 _Rahul really Hurts Badly on His Innocent Pal Stupidity having a Bitter Past but He Relaxes Him with…_

 _Rahul: acha Tum Pareshan Nahi ho.. (Softly) Abhijeet Tumhein Bata he dy ga… Aaj Nahi tou Kal.. hain na…_

 _Daya (Relax): haan…_

 _Rahul: phir Tension Kyun ly rahy ho… 2/3 din Ruk jao… Sub Saheh ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya: haan (slow and Hurt tone) Usy na Billi nay Kaat liya hy… Bechara (sadly) Billi ko Bhaga bhi Nahi paaya ho ga…_

 _Rahul (smiles on His Friend Cuteness so Soothing Him with): hmmm.. pr ab tou koi Billi Usy Nahi Kaaty gi.. (reassuringly ) hain na.. (Lovingly) Tum thori na kisi Billi ko Usy Kaatny do gy…_

 _Daya (little Relax): haan, Main na (Courage tone) Saari Billiyun ko he Maar dun ga…_

 _Rahul: O Bhai, (jerking his head with) Tu Mujrimun ko Maar.. Billiyun ka Peecha chor day…_

 _Daya stared Laughing and after few moments, His Friend Completely Sleeps His Every Doubt and makes Him Tension Free…_

 _Freddie came inside the Hospital and after Meeting Abhijeet who takes Rehan with Him as Small Baby now after taking Juice with Rehan Dipped in Sleep while Freddie sat inside the Room Couch…_

 _Daya seeing Abhijeet and Rehan coming tso started Vehicle and after sitting them, moved ahead hearing Rehan all day Routine Spending with Small Baby and Dr. Beena whom He Titled as **DR AUNTY** …_

 _Here after their Departure, Ashoke giving a Light Slap on Rajeev Head and say in Tough tone…_

 _Ashoke: O, Pagal.. ye kyat ha.. (angry) haan… Wo tou Abhijeet Tension mein tha aur Wo (cutely) Koala Bear bhi Bahar tha.. warna abhi Band baj jati (imitate) haan, phir Sedatives pr rakkhein gy (stressed) itny Small Baby ko.. hunh…_

 _Rajeev (smilingly): Nahi hua kuch… (Relax) Khair hy…._

 _Ashoke (as Both moving towards Cafeteria with): jabhi Tum Us kay baad kuch Boly Nahi…_

 _Rajeev: haan, (in laugh) Munh Siye Khara raha…_

 _Ashoke: khair, Main ny tou soch liya tha, yahan Abhijeet nay Poocha kay itni Choty Bacchy ko Sedatives.. wahan Main ny Tumhari Class leni shroo ki…_

 _Rajeev: hunh… (harsh way) Tum pr bhi Angry Young Man ka Asar honay laga… Hum Dono Masoom na Tum Logun kay Zulm kay Jaal mein Phanse gaye hain…_

 _Ashoke (teasing): Aik Masoom…._

 _Rajeev move Little ahead while Ashoke followed Him in Smile… He still Confused why Baby was Not much Responding in These hours especially about going to His House and Meeting His Family…_

 _Abhijeet in these Hours, at Residence after Freed from Dinner, Enjoying Green Tea with His Little Bear sat beside Him and Watching some Sports channel… Abhijeet started the Main matter of Revealing what happened with Small Baby as…_

 _Abhijeet (clearing throat with): haan wo Daya (Daya still stick with TV Screen but say **HMMM** ) (Abhijeet added) Wo jo Baby hy na, Small Baby, Us ki Report…_

 _Daya turn towards Him and after Sipping the Last Drop from His Mug, grabbed His Bro Right Palm and say…_

 _Daya: Mujhy pata hy Boss…_

 _Abhijeet Stunned, How was in Shock that who was the Reveler if He was Not, might be Rajeev Personally told this to Daya, or Ashoke Handle Him aur lastly Freddie but… Before His manipulation gives any Result to Him.. Daya added…_

 _Daya (added again): Tum Pareshan Mut ho.. (smiling) Mujhy tou Garv karna chahyey (placing His Head inside His Buddy Chest as He Loved this now a days more and added) kay Mery aas pass Mujh sy itni Muhabbat krny waly.. Mera itna Dihaan rakhny waly Log hain… (look at Him by Tilting His head with) hain na…_

 _Abhijeet Smilingly nodded either started Weaving inside His Bear hairs who Closing His eyes in Sooth and say…_

 _Daya: bas, (cutely) jaldi sy Wo Baby Mujh sy Dosti kr ly…_

 _Abhijeet: kyun..?_

 _Daya: Mujhy Acha Nahi lagta na… wo Baat hee nahi krta… pata hy (sat straight with Excitement) Main nay Us kay liye ek Zabardast sii Cheez dekhi hay (his eyes started Sparkling in addition) ek na Colors ka Box aaya hy (showing Size by hands) itna.. Nahi itna Bara hoga.. Us mein Paint aur Pastel Colors bhi hain aur na Us kay sath Ek Canvis aur Aesal bhi Mil raha hy aur 2.. Nahi.. shayed 4 Brush bhi.. Different Sizes kay.. Price Pooch lii hay Main nay…Dekhna Usy dun ga.. (now standing and grabbing Both Mugs with) Main Advance mein Book karwa aaya hun.. agar koi lay gaya tou…_

 _Abhijeet just Smiles and Completely Relaxed that the Person either its Rajeev/Ashoke or Freddie... He handled Daya very Greatly… somehow His Heart was more Tilting towards Ashoke as He is a Neurologist and Calming Minds is His Best Treatment and Mostly Dr working with Him really Appreciated His this Quality that He Deal Difficult Patients so easily and His Sweetness with Real Thoughts and Examples really played a Vital Role in it and Obviously now the Matter automatically Resolved and Put a Burden of Hiding Something from Daya moved from His Heart…_

 _Next Two days, Abhijeet really Busy as Unexpectedly , He call out for some Ground Level Planning work in HQ so He came in Less Contact in any Reported case including Visited that Baby too…_

 _Cops still did not find any Information regarding the Kid as No Missing Complain while any Announcement coming through any Media totally Confirmed them that Baby was Kidnapped and Running away from their Hands…_

 _CID Investigation not moved ahead on this Plane as No NGO or Orphanage of that Area or Some Other Areas Adjacent to that giving any Complain of any Missing Kid…_

 _Duo having a Small Meeting or taking Updates to Dr. Beena about Her Session in Presence of Dr. Duo where Beena told them…_

 _Beena: Nahi, kuch Response tou aa raha hy Baby ki taraf sy in Do Dino mein…_

 _Daya: pr Mujhy samjh Nahi aatii (confusingly) wo Bolta itna Kum kesy hay.. itny Choty Bacchy tou kitna Bolty hain.. Sawal Poochty hain…_

 _Beena (smilingly): ye Aap sy kis nay kaha..?_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke in Whisper): haan, Khud tou Sahab ko Apna Experience tou hy Nahi (murmuring) Jhelty tou Hum hain na…_

 _Ashoke Smiles on Abhijeet Low murmur sat beside Ashoke as Daya was also Not much Talkative.. He is a Man of Silence which Broke in presence of Some Special by using their Extra Skills… Beena added…_

 _Beena: Zaruri Nahi hr Baccha Boly (to Daya) Bolny ka Taluq Surroundings sy hota hy.. Bacchy ko Encouragement milni chahyey… Us kay sath koi Baat krny wala ho.. Us ko Inoculate karny wala ho.. (causually) even Sometimes, Hum Khud Bacchun ko kehty hain kay Buht Bolti hay ye Larki tou bhi Bacchy Chup sy par jaty hain…_

 _Rajeev: aur yahan kya hua hy..?_

 _Beena: I think, Us kay sath koi Baat krnay wala Nahi hoga.. (to All) First, Baby School Nahi jata…_

 _All (shock and shout): kya…!_

 _Beena: haan, (thinking way) shayed Kidnap hony sy Pehlay bhi… kyunky Rehan Jub Apny School, Class, Friends, Teachers, Canteen , Break Time, Chutti, Prayer etc ka Zikr krta hy tou Wo Baccha Buht Keenly sub Sunta hy… Enjoy krta hy… tou shayed Social Life tou hy hee Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: yani, Aap ka Session Ye bata raha hy kay wo Kidnap Nahi hua.. ya Usy kahein Alug rakkha gaya hay…_

 _Daya Appreciated his Buddy in Heart as by This Comment.. Abhijeet showed His Expertise as if He Kidnapped and Stayed with Others Kidnapped Kids, He must have Some Social Attachments with them… Beena said…_

 _Beena: haan, lagta tou hy… kyunky agar aur Bacchy bhi hoty tou Us ka Un sy Interaction hota.. (lost tone) aur najany kyun, magar lagta hy Wo kuch arsy Pehlay hee Kidnap hua hoga…_

 _Ashoke: haan, ho skta hy.. (brief) warna Kidnappers bhala Usy Branded Kapry kyun Dilwayein gy…_

 _Abhijeet:.. hmm… magar Sub sy Bari Uljhan tou ye hay kay Wo Buht Chota hy magar abhi tak (complete shocking tone) Na Us nay Apny Baap Maa ka Naam liya, Na Roya, Na Un kay Pass jany ki Zid ki, Na Ghar jany ki.. Na hee Apni kisi Bua, Mausi, Chacha, Mama, Uncle, Maid.. kisi ka Zikr kiya.. tou…_

 _Daya (interrupts with): haan, aur agar Orphanage sy bhi aaya hota aur wahan Nahi jana chahta tou bhi kuch tou Bolta, Kehta ky…_

 _Abhijeet (cuts with): khair, Daya.. is Baat ko tou Tum Rehnay hee do… (teasing) Apna Waqt Bhool gaye kya…_

 _Daya Quiets as He understands His Buddy Tease, cz He Personally Hide this Part of His Life till now, even Abhijeet got that Fact that Daya came from an Orphanage during an Investigation of a Case…_

 _All feels a Tingue of Hurt, Pain and Quietness Engulfing the Atmosphere so Beena started as…_

 _Beena: Jee, Aap ny Bilkul Saheh kaha… Main ny is Reference sy Bacchy sy Buht Baat ki.. Rehan kay through bhi (in thinking) pr Wo Apny Baary mein kuch Share krny ko Tayyar Nahi, yahan tak kay Apna Naam bhi Nahi.. Na Apni Pasand, Na Apni Narazgi…_

 _Daya (instantly): Dr, magar last time pr Aap nay kaha tha kay Usy Colors pasand hain…_

 _Beena: Jee, magar ye Us nay Mujhy Kaha Nahi Na Bataya.. ye Mera Observation hay kyunky Wo Drawings krta hy (showing Papers again) aur in Drawings ko Dekh kr koi bhi Bata skta hy…_

 _Daya (cutting with): ky Green, Us ka Fav Color hy…_

 _Beena: Absolutely True.. kyunky kahein na kahein, hr Drawing Figure mein Green Color ka Istaimal hy…_

 _Abhijeet: shayed, Usy Apny baary mein (looking Daya Meaningfully who Hide His Eyes from Dig Bear Deep Black scanning eyes as) Baat krna Pasand hee na ho…?_

 _Beena: haan… ho skta hy…_

 _Rajeev (suddenly): wo Tum ko kya Bolta hy..?_

 _Beena (with sigh): kuch Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: Nice... (softly) kafi Acha Naam hy…_

 _Beena really Embarrassed while a Cute Smiles comes on Every face while Abhijeet Small Bear Cheeks turned Little Red gives Him Sooth as He Feels that His Teasing regarding Daya Quietness and His Past Life Hurts Him, while Ashoke asked…_

 _Ashoke: aur Rehan ko ya Freddie ko…?_

 _Beena: basically, Dr. Ashoke.. Wo Presence sy Kaam chalata hy.. matlab Usy kuch Chahyey tou Wo Rehan kay pass aa jata hy.. Us ka Hath pakar kr Usy Apni taraf Mutawajja krta hy… Rehan Poochy ky kaun sa Color chahyey tou Ishary sy batata hy.. pr (Sadly) Bolta Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (amazingly): OMG! Sach mein…_

 _Beena: Jee, (excitedly ) Aap kabhi aisy Bacchy sy milein hain…_

 _Abhijeet (in proud): Roz Milta hun.. ab tou (murmuring) kafi Bara ho gaya hy…_

 _Ashoke (adds naughtingly ): Buddha bhi…_

 _Beena: hmmm…_

 _Abhijeet: khair, Dr. Beena… darasal Kal kay baad Rehan shayed Aap kay Sath Session pr Na ho…_

 _Beena: haan, Rajeev told Me about that… dekhyey.. Main tou Poori Koshish kr rahi hun ky kuch Nikl aayey… (standing after seeing Her Cell just Beeped) thora aur krti hun… (excusing herself with) Sir, Meri ek aur Session Sitting hy Dusry Patient kay sath…_

 _All (standing with): its OK…_

 _Beena (to Duo): I'll Try My Best… Hope Kal koi Achi Khaber Mily…_

 _Duo: Sure.. (humble way) Thank You…_

 _She Leaves the Cabin while now all Four Discussing matters on Random Topics while Hope for a Good News…_

 _Here, Dr. Beena Session going on as Today is Last day cz from Tomorrow Rehan must not coming for Whole day such Freqently so She tried Hard to get out atleast any Information and in that, She asked Rehan Casually…_

 _Beena: acha tou Rehan, Aap ko Apny Dady Yaad aaty hain..?_

 _Either She knew that Rehan Father was Died, but just to take out any Info about Baby Family.. She Pin Point that One especially after Last day Chats with Two Pairs of Duo…_

 _Rehan (revolving on chair as Baby sat on stool with): Nahi…_

 _Voice: Acha hy…_

 _After almost 73 hours, Dr. Beena heard that Small Baby Voice with Clear Letters.. Internally She feels really Happy to atleast Crack that Quiet Shell and also got the Clue to Extending the Conversation on which Plane so asked Usually taking out Chocolate from Her Drawer as…_

 _Beena: Kyun…?_

 _Small Baby (little scare): Dady tou Kaat lety hain na…_

 _Dr. Beena feels that Roof must Fell on Her as She cant Move Herself from few moments.._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hmmmm, Chalo Replies Now…_

 ** _BT…_** _Yeah, My Mao…. Thank You so much…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK.._** _Yes, so Heart Breakiing… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _I m so Sorry Baccha.. Yes that was My Mistake… aainda aisa hua tou Tum Mujhy Free Pizza Khila dena (kesa) (wink)… Yeah… Speaking a Painful Truth… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ANGEL BETU…_** _Plz Believe on such Cruel things Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHURTI…_** _Yeah, I still Managed Every Character TRP either Abhijeet Sir Intelligence and Daya Sir Innocense… hmmm, that's really a Difficult what Daya Sir will React…. Thank You so much…_

 ** _INNOVATIVE143CID…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _Dukh bhi Aajeeb hoty hain… Dil mein Bas jaty hain.. Kahein jaaty bhi Nahi.. hain na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _Yes, Mera Baccha… ssuch Painful Cruelity Obviously Slipped the Floor or Fall the Roof… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DA95…_** _hmmm, that's Nice that Ur Doubts Clear… Misunderstanding… ahan… Yes, it's a Cruel Truth of Society… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Yes, will be Clear it in Next Chapters… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _U cant as it Scared the Baby again na… Yes, Rajat role was Minimum even Rahul too… basically Story based on KID na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLOOM78…._** _Walaikum-s-Salam… only 60… Yes, We all Only Sorry for Choty Baby… Nahi Misunderstanding kahan hy… Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _awww, Yes its really a matter which Closed All Mouths in Pain na.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _haan Baccha, pr ye Society ka Ek Painful aspect hy… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…._** _awww, Baray… U covered the whole Chapter and Only just Praising… awww… hows this Possible that Baray Thoughts does not get by Chotu… heheheh… Yeah, I tried to show Time Span in Relation, Understanding in Bond between Characters and how They Relaxed Otther, even giving them new aspects of Issues na… a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _JYOTI…_** _awww, No Baccha… All Writers Stories are Cool in FF as All really working Hard for them… about Truth revealing against Daya Sir.. hmmm, so Soon… Thank You so much.._

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Really… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NITU…_** _awww, this Hurts Every Person have Soft Heart Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _Aww, U Loved the whole Chappy… Yeah I only showed Understanding between Bonds of Relations… Yes that Truth is really Painful… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Honestly GUEST… I really Loved Ur Feedback… it based on Truth Only… OK, Now Ill Completed This Pianful Story so Soon as I did not want that My Readers Tolerating Headache if Ill Leave it INCOMPLETE or in MIDDLE… Thank You so much for Showing Me the Correct Picture… I m really Obliged…_

 ** _SK…._** _I m Honored to have another Excellent Writer FB on My Ordinary Work… Yeah U are Correct… Thank you so much…_

 ** _SWINKA…._** _Hmmm, Yaar, if U Corrected My Stories or Telling Me Loopholes in My Story… I m Honored for that na as it gives a Flair to Writer that how much Readers Keenly taking His Stories… Not much Confusion between Two.. Hope… Yes, They Need Dua really… Thank You so much…_

 ** _CHOTUGUDDA…_** _awww, its OK Baccha… ohhh, yeah, it's a Pianful Reality na… Thank You so much…_

 ** _JIYA…_** _True, Kabhi Kabhi Hum kitni Jaldi DARD Miss kr dety hain na Apni Zindagi sy… Yes U are Correct, This Story is Not for Only Enjoyment… Thank You so much…_

 ** _PIYA…_** _arry OK Baccha… hmmm, Saheh… but Sometimes HERO turned ZERO na… Thank You so much…._

 ** _DRIZZLE1640…_** _its, OK Baccha….Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _NEHAL…_** _awww, why Hope so.. Must Comment na.. Thank You so much…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Jee batayey…. Kya Request hy Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 ** _DAYABHI…_** _Yes, Selecting a Sensitive Topic is really Diffiicult Baccha.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _SOOTHING REFRESHING REVIEWER (SRR)…_** _Its OK Yaar, I can Understand reagarding Celebrations and Hectic Schedule… hmmm, Yes All Puretty on Red Alert especially in Relations… I tried to show Understanding Bond between Frnieds.. yes, must show Some Professional Experience and Backgrounds when Dealings Issues either its Abhijeet Sir Intelligence or Dr. Beena Progression… Yes the Truth is Pianful yet Brutal too… haan Jald hee Ye Mauqa Mil jaye ga Little Bear ko… hahahhaha.. I was really Enjoying Ur Point… ahan.. ab Saari Billiyun ki Khair nahi.. heheheh… a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _DNAFAN…._** _Thank You for Reviewing all Chappters.. Yes the Reality is Hard to Accept…_

 ** _SAMEER KHAN…_** _its Ok Beta… in My Place… Internet also creating trouble… Thank You so much…_

 ** _COOLAK…_** _arry, Baccha… I m Good… about Both the Characters… yes Whats the Reaction coming.. about that Misunderstanding… Dekhty hain… Thank You so much Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _D…_** _arry, ab tou Chor do Kaan (hehehe)… its Ok Baccha.. Pehly Parhai na.. nahi Story Achi hay but Depressing or painful hy.. Khair… Thank You so much…_

 ** _RAI…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _SANJHANA…_** _regarding Late review.. its Ok Baccha… or its based based on any Character.. it based on that Painful Theme na… Thank You sso much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Main ny Kaha tha na Beta… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure…. Thank You…_

 _Thank You so much for All ACTIVE and SILENT Readers…_

* * *

 _Rehan was in Complete Confusing state while the Dr in Extreme Painful condition of Her Life only finding the_ _Re bounce_ _of such Harsh Reality…._

 _Obviously, its really Difficult time for Her to come out from This Freezing Position as She Listens, Rehan Disagreeing with the Point with…_

 _Rehan: kya Choty Baby, koi Nahi… (telling Softly) Mery Dost kay Dady hain.. kitny Achy hain aur haan Rajat Uncle kay Papa bhi kitny Achy hain… (to Baby) Tum na.. (convincing way) Dady koi Shair, Bhaloo thori hoty hain jo Kaat lein…_

 _Small Baby (still on His point): pr Wo Kaatty hain…_

 _The Door Knocked and Dr. Beena really feel Herself again Alive either Her Blurring Vision turned little Clear too.._

 _Staff coming Inside and She nodded when He gave Her the News about Her another Appointment …_

 _She Ordering Staff to take Kids Outside by saying Something Different to Wipe that Statement from Both Kids Mind Especially Rehan as…_

 _Beena: Rehan Beta, (low tone) Ghar ja kr So jana.. haan.. Kal School jana hy na…_

 _Rehan (sad tone): Jee, Dr. Aunty…_

 _Both Kids moving out with Staff while Beena really taking a Deep Painful Breath either it's Difficult rather Impossible for Her…_

 _She instantly calling Ashoke with Trembling hands who did not Pick Her Call as He was in Operation Theater because He already Advise Her to Not Share any Information regrding Small Baby to Rajeev, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddie before not Discussing to Him…_

 _She was really Calming Down Herself during Washing Her face or Expelling Her Pain through Tears as still She cant believe on Small Baby Kid with a Thought as…_

 _Beena (yuck tone): koi Baap, itna Ghinouna kaam kesy kr skta hy… Chee…_

 _Here Obviously, Monday coming and Today Rehan was Not coming with Duo… Abhijeet Meet with Rajeev who told that Dr. Beena does not say Anything although She was Absent Today… He was trying to ask Rajeev about His Talking to Daya but meantime, Rajeev got an Emergency call so Conversation was Cut…_

 _Ashoke after seeing Miss Call of Beena on His Cell, Call Back Her found Her Cell Switched off so asked about Her from Reception Desk who Updated Him as…_

 _Reception Desk: Dr. Ashoke, Dr. Beena tou Kal sy Nahi aa rahi.. Aaj Un ki Chutti ki Application Un kay Bhai nay Submit ki hay.. Unhein Kafi Taiz Bukhar hy…_

 _Ashoke nodded and moved towards His cabin either Thinking about Beena Call and Sudden Sick as…_

 _Ashoke: Kal Dophair tak tou Theek thi… phir.. khair Mausam bhi tou.. kabhi Garmi tou kabhi Sardi… (by Jerking head) hmm…_

 _Daya moved towards Small Baby room and seeing Him through Glass door… Staff changed His Outfits Regularly as Freddie Purchased Few Outfits even Slippers too for Him even He came with Manisha too and Both feels that Baby was Quite Relaxed with Them…_

 _Daya Lips having a Broad Smile as He saw Kid roaming inside the Room Imagining Himself as_ _ **AERO-PLANE**_ _so He was Flying by making Noises really Fills the Room with Fun and Joy…_

 _After Talking to Rajeev or say find Nothing Strong, Abhijeet come towards Daya and seeing the Kid Ride also brings Smile on His Lips and after Energizing Themselves… Duo moved back to Bureau again…._

 _In Residence, when Duo Engaged in taking Meal… Abhijeet who was Listening Something about case Investigation through Daya, just said Tiredly…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Kal dekhty hain aur haan (signaling all stuff with) ye Utha lena…aur Mujhy Green Tea bana do…_

 _Daya (standing and arranging stuff with Caringly): Tabiyet Theek hy na Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, bas… (low tone) Thakan hy…_

 _Daya nodded and takes all Stuff for Dumping at Kitchen while Abhijeet feels that He could not Force Himself to Concentrate on Anythiing even Cases Investigations as well…._

 _He was feeling Himself Tired and Dull and with Passage of Time, He moved on Same Path without any Solid Reason…._

 _He came to Kitchen after washing Hands to Grab His Cup of Tea on Daya Call where Daya just Ask, Wiping His Wet Hands with Towel as…_

 _Daya: Boss, Rajeev kub Us Choty Baby ko Discharge kary ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (again feeling Himself Tired so added): kr dy ga Yaar, jub Usy Saheh lagy ga…_

 _Daya: arry (Wiping Stove with): Tum Bolo.. phr Hum Usy Apny yahan lay aayein gy na…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): Kyun…?_

 _Daya (look at Him in Shock and asked): Kyun matlab.. (little annoying) Theek hay wo Mujh sy thora Darta hy.. balky hy kya.. (stressed) Tha… aur ab tou Wo bhi Nahi hy aur Main Rehan ko bhi ly aaon ga.. aur kub tak Wo Hospital mein rahy ga.. Theek ho gaya hy Wo aur agar Usy koi leny Nahi aaya tou kya Wo wahein rahy ga… haan…_

 _Abhijeet did not say anything, just Placed the Mug over Kitchen Slab and moved out although taking Only a Sip.._

 _He does not Understand why Every-time the Discussion about that Small Baby Hurts Him or rounded Him in Same Aura of Pain from which He wanted to be Out although He was really Amazed that how Ashoke/Rajeev/Freddie Handled Daya that He Tackle the matter in Smooth way on Correct Path even Now he Personally wanted to take few session from Ashoke for Himself…._

 _Now Baby Relaxed with Staff and Rajeev, Freddie, Manisha, Beena mostly coming on Regular bases while DUO also Coming to Meet Him, but except Abhijeet, Daya Avoiding to come in front of Him as He does not want to gives an inch of Scare to that Cute Baby although now Baby was Not Scaring with Anyone either Staff or Cops Touching Him too…_

 _Today, Dr. Beena after coming on Scene as She could not Accepted that Statement still, Urgently coming to Meet Ashoke as She did not want to Tell this to Him on Call…_

 _She already Waiting in His cabin_ _whether_ _now Ashoke entered inside with Tension who look at Her Pale face, Drowsy mood so Telling Him although Signalling Her to sit with…_

 _Ashoke: arry, kya hua bhae… (casual way) yun Achanak… ab Tabiyet…_

 _Beena (cutting with): Us Bacchy kay sath ye sub Us kay Father nay kiya hay…_

 _Ashoke who placing His_ _Personnel_ _over table_ _Freeze_ _, after coming in few seconds to Scene, He moved up His eye Balls, Look at Beena and ask…_

 _Ashoke: Tumhein kis ny…_

 _A Sound of Falling turned Beena Neck while Ashoke instantly Left His place as He saw Abhijeet fell on Floor either the Mineral water Bottle already Spills drop by drop water like the Tears which broken from His Eye Lashes bit by bit cz He was coming to Thanked Ashoke Personally about_ _Handling_ _Daya and also asking about taking Sessions for Himself …_

 _Ashoke knew the Strength of Abhijeet but its only the Core as Internally He is One of Most Soft Person coming in His Life..._

 _He knew No One Bears such Rash Reality thats why after seeing Abhijeet, Rajeev and Freddie.. He totally Cut Off Daya and told Beena to Contact about Baby just with Him either Obviously its not coming in His Consideration because He is Not a Child Specialist, Child Psychologist or Peds Segment…_

 _Rapidly, Ashoke Shifted Abhijeet inside His Examining room of Cabin.. Beena also in Tension while Ashoke giving Him Initial Treatment as the Shock was almost really Harsh for that Man called Himself by His Small Younger Bro as_ _ **SHAKTIMAN**_ _…_

 _After some Initial Jerks, the Man coming in Conscious and the way He looks at Ashoke, tore His Heart into Pieces, who sat with Him grabbed His Ice Cold Right Palm while Abhijeet closed His Eyes not Bearing those Salty Droplets inside so Spilling it with Speed…_

 _Here, Abhijeet Cell Ringed and He came in Proportion with Extreme Difficulty .. Ashoke Helped Him in Sitting posture while He Picked the Call after seeing Flashing Screen as ACP Sir with…_

 _Abhijeet (after taking Deep Breath): Jee Sir…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet, Hum Log aa gaye hain Abhijeet.. filhal Main Airport sy Ghar ja raha hun.. Subah Bureau mein milty hain… (ACP did not have any Reply so again) Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (coming on current as): jee.. jee Sir… Wo…_

 _ACP (interrupts): Daya kahan hy..?_

 _Abhijeet: wo Sachin kay sath AC Bank gaya hy…_

 _ACP: aur Tum Kahan ho..?_

 _Abhijeet (tense): wo Sir.. haan.. wo Main…_

 _He heard Call drop tone and really takes a Sigh, look at Ashoke and after Relaxing Himself by that Grip which still He feels on His Right Palm added…_

 _Abhijeet (completely Crack tone): ab…._

 _Ashoke: ab… (patting on His Palm) kuch Nahi… (after some seconds) filhal ye Baat kisi ko Pata Nahi chaly… Ok… bas Tum, Main aur Beena…_

 _Abhijeet (teary tone): aur Daya ko bhi…_

 _Ashoke (confuse tone): Daya ko Bata diya Tum nay…? Kesa React ki…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): matlab…. Tum nay Nahi bataya…?_

 _Ashoke (confuse tone): Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: tou kya Rajeev..?_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, Rajeev tou Kal bhi keh raha tha, ky Daya ko Bata diya hoga Tum nay.. (sure tone) matlab Us nay tou Nahi bataya…_

 _Abhijeet (murmuring): tou kya Freddie…?_

 _Ashoke: Tumhein kya lagta hy…?_

 _Abhijeet instantly taken out His Cell and Call Freddie, ask Him who Obviously told in Negative so after cutting Call say…_

 _Abhijeet (slow tone): matlab, Daya ko Pata hee Nahi hy…_

 _Ashoke (strong tone): aur ab Pata hona bhi Nahi chahyey… (pressing Abhijeet shoulder with) Tum Samjh rahy ho na Abhijeet… agar ye Baat Us ko pata chali tou Us ka Reaction kafi Depressing hoga… already Kal Wo jub yahan Chakker lagany aaya tha tou Rajeev sy keh raha tha kay Usy is Bacchy mei Apna Bachpan dikhta hy.. Apni Khamoshi aur … (Hurt tone) is kay aagy wo kuch Keh Nahi paya aur Bahar chala gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: magar Ashoke, kya Hum koi Ghalati…_

 _Ashoke (convincing): Abhijeet, kya Hum apny Bacchun ya Barun ko Takleef sy Nahi bachaty… Humary Bacchy Andhery sy Darty hun tou Raat ko bhi Hum Un kay room mein Zero Power Light On rakhty hain.. Humary Baray agar Lambi Travelling sy Thak jaty hun tou Hum Break sy Travel krty hain… (encouraging way) Plz Yaar… aur koi Official mamla tou hy Nahi na…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (sadly) pr Usy ye Na lagy kay Hum Usy Weak samjh rahy hain…_

 _Ashoke: agar Usy aisa laga tou Dunya ka sub sy Bara Bewakoof hoga Wo… (Relaxing Him with) Abhijeet itni Mushkilun kay Safar kay baad Wo yahan tak Pohancha hy aur Shayed…_

 _Abhijeet (added): aagy ka Safar Usy sirf Thaka Na dy balky Usy Fana hee kr dy (Ashoke pressed His Palm again, Abhijeet added in Pain) Wo phir sy Un Dino kay Dairun mein Qaid ho jaye, jahan sy Nikl tou Wo aaya tou hy pr (sadly) Apny Dil aur Rooh ky Kafi Hissy Wahein Chor aaya hy…_

 _Ashoke: Tum ye…_

 _Suddenly Staff coming and told Ashoke in Panic that Rajeev was not Stable as He was in Extreme Shock and Beena could not able to Handle Him…_

 _Ashoke Rushed either Trying to say Abhijeet to Stay there, but who was able to Stay Away Him especially right now..._

 _Both moved towards the Corridor, found Rajeev totally Freeze while Beena Patting Him and after Joining by Both, Updating…_

 _Beena (in tension): Dr. Ashoke.. Main ny… haan, Wo Rajeev ko kaha kay Un kay Dost Behosh ho gaye hain.. Main itna Panic thi kay (guilty tone) Main.. Wo…_

 _Ashoke takes a Sigh as He got with that Panic, Confusion and Hesitation that Beena must Tell the Most Painful piece of News to Rajeev and it really gives Him a Loud Shock…_

 _Ashoke and Abhijeet Continuously Jerking Him, even Patting and Slapping, Sprinkling Water and after few minutes, He came back to Reality but in Extra Hurtful manner…_

 _Now, Ashoke Shifted Both in Examining room where He was giving Advice Abhijeet to Stay here till He was Not coming Back and Allowed Him to Move after giving Sedative to Rajeev with Help of Staff…_

 _Abhijeet really Waiting there Blankly Starring Rajeev Face… His Heart does not Beating with Normal Speed even with any Speed as from few moments, He feels He does not have a Beating Organ Occupied His Left Part of Chest usually named as Heart…_

 _Rajat comes in Extreme Shock getting ACP Sir Unexpected Visit to Bureau in Casual Wear not in His Formal Attire and started Interrogating to Rajat as.._

 _ACP (looking around showing that He came here First): Abhijeet aur Daya Nahi nazar aa rahy…?_

 _Rajat: wo Sir, Daya Sir tou Bank gaye hain, Sachin kay sath (ACP Relaxed as Abhijeet news Verified) (Rajat adds) aur Abhijeet Sir, shayed Hospital…_

 _ACP (inquire tone): kyun..?_

 _Rajat Think for a Moment to Hide the matter as seeing ACP Sir Tired Posture but then Decided to Open Up and started to Update about that Meeting with Small Baby still in Hospital… ACP Sir asked…_

 _ACP (in confuse tone): koi bhi Missing Complain Nahi aayii…?_

 _Rajat: Nahi Sir, is liye Humein lug raha hay kay shayed wo Baccha kisi Kidnapping Gang kay Chungal sy Nikl bhaga ho…_

 _ACP (loud murmur): tou… Abhijeet itna Pareshan kyun Sound kr raha tha…_

 _A Man entering inside who Heard some of that Conversation part and especially ACP Sir Loud murmur, so added in Pain…_

 _Freddie (entering with): kyunky Sir, (teary way) nay Usy check ky kay bataya hy kay (teary tone) Usy Abuse kiya jata raha hy…_

 _ACP and Rajat (shout): What…!_

 _Freddie nodded and told His Own Assumption, then Discussion with Abhijeet and Abhijeet Plan to take Him to Hospital and lastly Correction of His_ _Assumption_ _after Checkup.. He still in Painful tone…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Kaash Main nay aisa socha hee Nahi hota… (in tears) Pata Nahi…_

 _ACP (pat on His shoulder with): Daya ko Pata hy..?_

 _Freddie (wipe His Tear with): Nahi Sir, sirf Dr. Ashoke, Dr. Rajeev, Abhijeet Sir aur Mery ilawa ab Aap ko aur Rajat Sir ko Pata hy…_

 _ACP: hmmmm…. (after a minute) Tum logun nay Anath Aashram bhi Dekhy..?_

 _Freddie: Jee Sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir.. Dono ny hr Option ko Dekh liya…_

 _ACP: hmmm… acha…. (after a second) chalo Main Kal aata hun… aur haan Daya ko kehna Mujhy Call kary… kuch Kaam hy…_

 _Rajat and Freddie nodded while ACP Sir left the Bureau although after sitting on His Innova which moved to His House, He was still in Thinking about Abhijeet as…_

 _ACP: nahi, kuch aur bhi hy… koi baat.. Abhijeet ka ek dum Chup ho jana… (after a sigh) Mujhy Khud Us sy Baat krni hogi…_

 _He Satisfied after This while after Reaching House, Meet with All as Rehan was Happy to have Him Back although ACP Sir not asking any matter about that Small Baby to Him after knowing from Freddie and Rajat that Small Baby Comfortable with Rehan.._

 _He does not want to ask or say anything without Talking to His Elder Son… He still Feels the matter was Not Only Restrained till ABUSE…._

 _After taking Shower and Meal, He got Daya Call and ordered Him to Move to Khandala for Another Case purpose with Sachin as He wants to Talk to Abhijeet in Complete Absence of Daya thats why He made that Plan in Bureau…_

 _After Freeing from His Green Tea, He called a Person Totally Unexpected at that time and after Greeting to each one… ACP Sir asked in His Typical Formal tone as…_

 _ACP: Ashoke, Mujhy Us Bacchy ki Poori Detail chahyey, jisy Abhijeet aur Team ly kr aaye thy…_

 _Ashoke (with alertness): Sir, Wo Case tou shayed…_

 _ACP (interrupts): acha, Main Abhijeet sy Baat krta hun…_

 _Ashoke (instantly): Nahi Sir… (after taking a Deep Breath with) Main Aap ko Batata hun…_

 _He said Each and Everything to ACP Sir regarding the Reports, Dr. Beena Psychological Session either Abhijeet and Rajeev Reactions too… Ashoke added after feeling a Complete Quietness from ACP Sir side as…_

 _Ashoke: Sir, Main samajh raha hun ye kitni Takleefdeh Baat hy, magar…_

 _ACP (cutting after composing Himself with): Abhijeet kahan hy is waqt…?_

 _Ashoke: Wo, Ghar kay liye Nikl gaya tha Sir aur Main ny Phone kr kay Confirm kr liya tha…. Wo Ghar Pohanch chukka hy.. Bata raha tha.. Daya aur Sachin ko Khandala jana par gaya hay tou shayed Wo Kal Subah aayein…_

 _ACP (order): hmm, Tum aisa karo… Rajeev ko lay kr Abhijeet kay Ghar pohancho.. Main Salunkhy ko ly kr aata hun…_

 _Ashoke (confusingly): Jee…_

 _ACP (ended call with): Abhijeet ko Mut batana…_

 _Ashoke with_ _ **YES**_ _finished Call and after taking His_ _Personnel_ _and Locking His Cabin, went to Rajeev cabin to take Him to Desire Destination…_

 _Here ACP Sir called Salunkhy Sir to get Ready in 15 minutes, as He will come to Pick Him, while after moving out from House, He called Daya and taking Updates while at End told Him that They will come Next day after taking a_ _Confidential_ _File from Someone Official from Khandala…_

 _Abhijeet after Relaxing Himself Quietly sat on Rocking Chair at Daya room Looking His Empty Bed Blankly…_

 _He knew that Daya is Not coming Tonight as still Daya voice Echoing in His Ear, heard few minutes earlier as…_

 _Daya: Boss, shayed Aaj Nahi aana ho… haan.. (irritative tone) Sir, ko Ek Confidential File chahyey (naughty) aur Un ko Mery ilawa kisi pr Bharosa bhi nahi hy.. Wo Officer Kal Subah Office aayey ga (telling) ab Local Officer tou hay Nahi jo Main Apna Badge dikha kr Kaam chala lun…_

 _Abhijeet (Composed tone): hmmm, tou Roku gy kahan..? aur Khana Kha liya..?_

 _Daya: Nahi, abhi Rest house ja rahy hain.. wahein Khayein gy.. (yummy tone) aaj Chicken Makhni ka Program hy…_

 _Abhijeet (with wounded smile): Akely…_

 _Daya: ahan.. (naughty) Tumhein Soch kr Khaon ga na…._

 _Abhijeet Smiles Faintly but did not gives a Glimpse to His Bear about His Sadness so Ended Call with…_

 _Abhijeet: chal, Hazam ho jaye tou Batana…_

 _A Laughing tone with_ _ **JEALOUS BOSS**_ _really gives Him a Spark of Something Good still happening in Life…_

 _He looks at His Cell after Listening Call cutting tone and again Those Small Brown Eyes having Only Fear, those Small Tiny Palms having Wetness, the Neck having Long Scratches and an Arm having Canine Marks Pinched Him such Hard that He Closed His Eyes Tightly just to Stop those Salts Dropping from His Dark Deep Black Pain containing Eyes, but Dropped after hearing a Loud Voice…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_BLOOM 78…_** _Walaikum s Salam… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _CHOTUGUDDA…_** _Yes, LORD gives Courage and Love to Bear this Pian… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _haan, pr shayed Nikl hee paye.. Hope for Good na.. Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _D…_** _aap kay Munny Munny Kaan… My Kaan Busying to grab My Chashma always… heheh.. Yes tab kya hoga..?... Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _SK…_** _Baccha, There is No Information about Daya Sir past Life as per FW or CID Episode except that He Belonged to Mamta foundation Orphanage so We thought that He had a bad and dark past in Orphanage and he did not Discuss about it… Hmmm, kuch tou hoga hee… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…._** _Awww, Mery Baray ny tou itni Saari Tareef kr dii that Chotu turned Red and Fat too… heheheh… regarding fainting of CID Cop and Experienced Dr… No, Dr. Rajeev not Fainted.. He only came in Shock.. about Abhijeet, I l Clear it in My A/N…. Yes, My Stories Mostly based on Theme Boss.. Not on any Specific Character.. awww baray tou sub kuch Samjah gaye.. now Chotu Beware… hmm.. Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _DSP.1…._**

 _To: DSP_

 _Subject: Acceptance of Ur Apology with Some Small Clarifications…_

 _Hmmm, as after Accepting Yours Apology , I have no Regret to have Ur FB such late… now about Ur Query… Really Good.. I Understand what U want to say or Suggest and I m Obliged to Tell U that Yes, its always in My Mind and I progressed that Baby Character in that way…. Regarding, sending U Chota Baby… awww, Nahi na.. Someone Else Decided to take Him… hmmm… OK, a Big Thank you so much… awww, Ur 5th Standard Application is Sweet One… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 _Take Care_

 _Yours Faithfully_

 _GD…!_

 ** _BHUMI 98…_** _ohh… Its OK.. School First… hmm.. Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _hmmm… Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Wo bhi Free mein na… Yes U hve got Updates Regular … Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _as per Ur Order… I bring All Three "R" together… Yes, I tried Baccha to Show Little Reality although that True Reality was Tough to Digest na… No, Beena just Showing Her Feelings as the Main Core was Painful for Them… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _SAMEER KHAN…_** _Humaray Ird Gird Buht saray aisy hongy baccha… bas ALLAH Paak sb ko Mehfoze rakkhy.. aameen… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _Ok, ur SOON Coming now… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _PUSH23…_** _yes. Its Painful but Hope U like the Ending… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _NEHAL…_** _Now U would Meet such Scary Evils around.. khair, Yes Father is a Protection Shield but Sometimes the Shield also Damaged na… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _SANJHANA…_** _Ye baat tou hy.. Khair tou hogi Nahi us ki… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _DA95…_** _Yes, its Only a Protection.. Not Misunderstanding… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _Main bhi… YUMMMMM… Plz Mery liye bhi rakhna… hmm, I m Obliged that My First any Female Character Praised so much (wink)… Yes, Abhi Sir tried a lot even afterwards too.. BUT… Let See… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _DNAFAN…_** _ain.. Nahi Baccha.. aisa Nahi hy Rajeev ky sath… I'll Clear it in Later Chapters… OK… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Buht Buht Shukriya Baccha…_

 ** _SHRUTU…_** _haan, ye Baat tou hy.. pr kub tak Gussa rehta.. he knew that Something is Not Good and His Frnds Protected Him from it na… haan, ye Baat tou hy… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _INNOVATIVE143CID…_** _regarding Region, Could U think that any Region is Safe from these Evils.. even Last week I saw Similar case in Crime Petrol… hmm, Thank You for Liking My Characters and OC's… 6 Years Oldie DUO.. hahah… Sorry Boss, its Really Difficult.. I really Apologize… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _…_** _Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _awww, really a Cute One… Hope U Like My Silly Attempt to Fulfill Ur Request… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _awww, its OK Baccha… U Like that Aero-plane … Chotu baby and Beena and All.. Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _awww, Thanks for Liking, arry I dunt Mind cz I have No Mind to Mind… heheheh… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 ** _SWINKA…_** _arry, its really Nice and Pleasurable when Readers told about their Likes/Dislikes and Discussing their Views too.. Buht Buht Shukriya…_

 _Thank You so much All Active and Silent Readers…_

 _Now **ABHIDAYAFAN, BLUEFAIRY** and **SWINKA** … regarding Abhijeet Sir Unconscious.. hmm, basically in My Previous Chapters.. bit by bit.. I told My Readers about Abhijeet Sir Degradation in His Health condition.. Correct… I showed that Lacking Interest in Professional and Personal bases, all Evident to seen that and even He was Thinking to take Some Sessions from Dr Ashoke… His Diet was not much Proper as well His Sleeps and in that Scenario, He come across the News which Shocked Him and Collapse His System as already He was Not Good in Health and that Shock especially about the CULPRIT as FATHER was hit His Brain badly… U did not Think that Only This Piece of News makes Him Unconscious as already He was Weak in Health and this News makes His Health More Worse.. Hope My Explanation Satisfied U All…_

* * *

 _Abhijeet Body Jerked Loudly as for few seconds till the Next round of Voice does not Entered in His Ear Drums and Recognized Him, as Call Bell…_

 _He looks at His Cell still Gripped on His Palm showing 12:03 AM Confused Him a lot about the Visitor and when He Opened the Door, found Someone totally Unexpected for Him and the thing which He has done also Unexpected for the Visitor as Abhijeet Hugged Him without a Minute Loss Uttering_ _ **SIR**_ _…_

 _ACP Sir takes Him in His Loving Shell and with Salunkhy Sir Help, takes Him inside, sat Him on Sofa, while Salunkhy Sir brings Water, drink by Abhijeet on ACP Sir Order…_

 _Meanwhile Ashoke and Rajeev also Joint as still the Residence Main Door was Opened…._

 _After Consoling through Quietness as its Comforting Each One… Now Ashoke started the Conversation as…_

 _Ashoke (to ACP): Sir, Aap ny is tarah Yahan Bulaya…?_

 _ACP: Pehly Tum Batao, kuch keh rahy thy na Us samy jub Main ny Tumhein yahan aany ka Kaha tha…_

 _Ashoke (with sigh): Sir, darasal Rehan ko ye sub malum hy…_

 _All Closed their Eyes in Pain as its True… while now Rajeev Connected the Conversation Points as…_

 _Rajeev: Already Abhijeet aur Daya, dono nay kaha tha kay Baccha, Rehan sy Attached hay aur Us ki Maugudgi mein Comfort rehta hay tou Hum nay Dr. Beena ko kaha kay Rehan ki Presence mein Wo Us kay Sath Session kary…_

 _Ashoke (added): Us nay kafi Care sy Session start kiya.. jesy Pehly Rehan ky through Bacchy ki Pasand, Us ka Fav Khana, Hobby… magar koi Kaamyaabi Nahi hui cz abhi tak tou Us nay Apna Naam tak Nahi bataya…_

 _Salunkhy: tou Us … haan Dr. Beena nay Rehan sy kyun Nahi Help lii Us ka Naam janny ko..?_

 _Rajeev: Sir, Rehan ny poocha tou Us Bacchy nay bataya hee Nahi… aur Sir, (brief) Rehan bhi Baccha hee hy.. Us ka Khayal hy kay jub wo Nahi bata raha tou.. aur Choty Baby ko jub Hum Choty Baby keh kr Bulaty ya Pukarty hain tou Wo samjh jata hay kay Us sy Baat ki ja rahi hay… Beena ny Usy Buht kaha magar Rehan ka Point bhi Valid hy aur Sir Aap tou samjhty hain, Bacchun kay liye Naam Waam matter Nahi krty…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, ye Baat Us Dr nay pehly bhi Kahi thi (to Oldie Duo) aur Sir, Wo Baccha bhi kisi ko Naam sy Nahi bulata…_

 _ACP (shocking tone): Rehan ko bhi Nahi…?_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, Rehan ko Bolta hy…_ _ **AANI**_ _…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…_

 _Rajeev: haan, Daya Pyar mein Rehan ko kabhi kabhi_ _ **HAANI**_ _bolta hy na.. tou shayed Wo HAANI Nahi Bol pata tou AANI bolta hy.. magar Buht Buht Kum…_

 _ACP: hmmm… tou ab…_

 _Ashoke: Sir, ab Beena ka kehna hy ky wo Rehan kay sath Us Bacchy ka Session Nahi karay gi.. kyunky…_

 _Salunkhy (interrupts): Rehan bhi Buht Ulajh jaye ga…_

 _Rajeev: Jee…_

 _ACP: Khair, Usy Mana kr do.. Main Rehan ko kuch Extra Curricular mein Engage kr deta hun.._

 _Abhijeet: aur Daya ko bhi aur is Baat ka Dihan ho kay Daya aur Rehan Contact mein Na aa payein… Phone kay through bhi Nahi… (to ACP) Sir, Hum Saheh kr rahy hain Na…_

 _ACP (pressing His palm with): Beta, kisi ko Dard sy Bachana Ghalat baat tou Nahi hy na…_

 _Abhijeet nodded either still Not Only_ _ **HE**_ _but All in Dilemma regarding this_ _ **TO REVEAL**_ _or_ _ **NOT TO REVEAL**_ _Point against Daya… Salunkhy Sir started as…_

 _Salunkhy: magar, Tum Logun ko Rehan ko Front Line pr rakhna hoga kyunky ho skta hay phir Wo Baccha, Koi bhi Reaction Na dy ya Baat hee na kary.. kyunky agar Rehan ko Hata do gy tou…_

 _ACP (cutting and adding): haan, bas ½ Ghanty Mily.. Khely Us kay Sath aur Free (to Rajeev) Tum Us Bacchy ko Discharge kub karo gy…?_

 _Rajeev (low tone): Pata Nahi Sir…_

 _His Low tone already told All about His Tense and Tangled Thoughts about This Issue so Leave This matter.. Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: Mujhy tou abhi bhi Yaqeeen (Complete Helpless tone) Mujhy itni Wehshat hy na kay Mera Dil Chaha raha hy, Main Bhag jaon kahein (Completely Broken tone) jahan Mujhy is Dard ki Bazghat (Echo) Na Sunai dy…_

 _Salunkhy: haan Abhijeet… (rash) Najany Kesa Janwar hoga Wo Shaks…_

 _ACP: najany kyun, (unbelieving tone) pr Mujhy Yaqeen Nahi ky koi Saga Baap Apny Bacchy kay sath aisi Ghonaouni harkat…_

 _Ashoke (adds): Saheh Sir, Mera bhi yehi manna hy… shayed Wo Us Bacchy ka Step Father ho.._

 _Abhijeet (angry): koi bhi ho… Janwar ki Jagah Pinjra hy bas…_

 _Rajeev: Bilkul…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Maa kahan hy Us ki..?_

 _Ashoke: Sir, basically kuch bhi Clear Nahi hay… Wo Baccha kuch Bolta hee Nahi hy… (to ACP) Sir, Hum Usy Trance ya Hypnotize Nahi kr skty… Baccha Buht Chota hy…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Na School jata hy, tou Us ki Social Life tou hy Nahi… agar Ghar mein koi Naukar Na hun tou bhi kisi ko kuch Pata nahi chaly ga.. already itna Chota Baccha Bahar Kum Nikly ga… (thinking tone) shayed Maa Mar gayii ho ya…_

 _Rajeev (confuse): pr Wo phir Ghar sy Bhaga kesy hoga…?_

 _Salunkhy: shayed Usy Gate Khula Mil gaya ho… ya koi Khairki…_

 _ACP: khair, Us Dr sy kaho… Bacchy sy Khail Khail mein Us kay Parents ya Ghar kay baary mein Poochy… Freddie bata raha tha kay Us Baby ki Drawings Buht Neat hain (all nodded, ACP added) tou Us sy kisi ki Drawing banwany ki Koshish kary… Us Aadmi ki ya Ghar ki… shayed koi Clue hath aa jaye…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Bang-low # 17 pr Kari Nazar thi magar wahan Family aa gayii aur Un ki Ek Baby hy 4 din ki tou Wo Point bhi Band ho gaya hy…_

 _Rajeev: hmmm.. (to ACP) Sir, Beena Try kary gi, pr Baccha Coorporate krta Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, (in Low tone) Buht Mushkil hay kay Humein Apny sawalun ka Jawab Mily…_

 _Ashoke: matlab…_

 _ACP (with Sigh): Daya ki Misal Humaray saamny sy Ashoke…_

 _All Quiets as its True… Still Few Realities about His Life, He Revealed Mostly in Painful mean either through Drugs Overdose or any Unconscious session… Abhijeet added…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, aaj tak Hum, Daya ky baary mein kuch bhi Nahi jaan paye… (silently) aisy Bacchy Buht Mushkilun sy Khud ko Share krty hain… (with Painful smile) Mujhy tou abhi tak Kaamyabi Nahi hui…_

 _Salunkhy (sadly): haan, wo Dard ko Bhoolna chahty hain.. (with Hurt Smile) Dil mein rakh kr…_

 _ACP (standing Up with): Chalo, Dekhty hain… (to Both Dr) Kal Subah Hum Hospital Dr. Beena sy Milein gy… aur Bacchy ko bhi Dekh lein gy… Lets See…._

 _All Stand Up, ACP pats on Rajeev Shoulder who Down His Head to Hide His Tears, Ashoke nodded as ACP Glance on Him to Relax His Friend while ACP pat on His Son Cheek Lovingly who Smiles with Pain and Now Oldie Duo and DR Duo moved out Completely after Advising Abhijeet to atleast trying to Sleep who Satisfying His Both Dad's and Dr Friends…._

 _Dr. Beena in further Session, only Dealt with Small Baby in Absence of Rehan after Discussing with Ashoke about that as Not to Propagate this Aspect of Baby Statement to Anyone either how Ashoke Handled Both Abhijeet and Rajeev later, Nobody knew about it including Beena…_

 _Oldie Duo saw the Small Baby Next Morning and find Him OK… Now, Baby does not Scare to Most but feels Comfortable with Few but He did not show Much Scare to Visitors while the Visitors Careful about This so Watching session through Glass Door was only Consists of Few Moments…_

 _After that Both Meet with Dr. Beena and Discussed Her regarding the Matter and giving Her their Views and Suggestion Accepted by Her and after that They went to Bureau again…_

 _Daya also came from Khandala with Sachin Same Morning and Directly Reported at Bureau... He Updated the Case and giving File to ACP Sir but found Him in Quietness or say Sadness… He asked in Soothing tone before Leaving the cabin as…_

 _Daya: Sir (ACP look at Him) (Daya adds) Aap Thora Aaram kr lety…_

 _He understands ACP Sadness as He Lost His One of Old Colleague or Frnd but ACP just Nodded Negatively after getting His Intentions and Replied as…_

 _ACP: Main Theek hun Daya…_

 _Daya gave a simple Smile and went out while He also feels Abhijeet was Not in Normal Mood, OK He found Mostly Members including Himself was Worried about that Small Baby and specially that still No One Coming for His Demand but somehow He feels Abhijeet, Freddie and Rajat in Much Hurt state…_

 _He tried to get out the matter but Failed while in Abhijeet matter, He feels Him in Extreme Pain…_

 _Pain which wrapped in Anger or somewhat Helplessness either Daya finds Something Shocking when Abhijeet trying to Check Time in His Watch when Talking to Rajat, Daya instantly approached and Clutched His Wrist and ask…_

 _Daya (in panic): ye kya hua Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet (tense as a Small Wound appear on His Wrist because of using Canola with): arry ye, Wo haan, (usual tone) Misha Dr bani thi na tou Mujhy Apni Pencil sy Injection laga rahi thi tou aisy hee Cubh gaya…_

 _Daya who was looking that Spot Keenly as Mark of Spot was Not Come in His Eye Contact but the Elongated mark of Masking Tape was More Visible makes Him More Suspicious and increased His Doubt about_ _ **HIDING SOMETHING…**_

 _He just Quiet with that Reply where His Bro instantly taken out His Wrist from that Beary Grip…_

 _Daya did not ask More as He knew if His Brother did not want to Tell Him anything, He wont even He tried to Protect His Bear to know that News from any Source so its Better to atleast gives Sooth to His Half Soul Heart although His Heart in Stress, Never Mind….!_

 _Rahul called Him and during Chat, casually asked about that Baby bitten by Cat as…._

 _Rahul: aur Wo Baby Theek ho gaya..? Mil gayii Us ki Family…?_

 _Daya: haan, Theek ho raha hay (sadly) pr abhi tak koi Usy Leny Nahi aaya.. Hum log hr Area kay Police Station sy bhi Concerned hain…_

 _Rahul (shock): acha… herat hay…_

 _Daya (somewhat Lost): haan, Buht Heart hay.. Wo Theek hy magar Rajeev Usy Discharge Nahi kr raha.. Na hee Boss nay kaha aur wo Dr.. haan Child Psychologist.. Mazy sy keh rahi thi kay Hum Physical wounds mein Deal nahi krty, (harsh tone) jesy Main Baccha hun.. Wo Psychologist hy, Jub tak Usy Poori Tarah Hr Cheez kay baary mein bataya Nahi jaye, wo kya Deal kary gi.. (rashly) Poochy gii tou na Baby sy kay Beta ye Chout kesy lagi..?.. magar…_

 _Rahul (angry tone): phir wohi… Samjhaya tha na Main ny…_

 _Daya (harsh): Rahul… (Rahul Quiets, Daya added) Aandha Nahi hun Main.. Farq kr skta hun.. Samajh skta hun.. Boss ki Sehat Din ba din Gir rahi hay… Freddie hr Roz wahan Hospital ja kr Betha rehta hy.. najany kitny Kapry, Jooty, Khilony Wo ly ja chuka hy.. Bureau bhi Kum aata hy.. Rajat aur Khamosh ho gaya hay.. aur Kal sy tou ACP Sir bhi… (harsh way) bina Baat kay Mujhy Khandala bhej diya.. aur khas kr Subah File ly kr aany ko kaha.. aur Rajeev… Tum Khud batao.. Wo kya Bacchun ka Dr hy.. magar Wo Chota Baby Us kay Under-Treatment hy… Hunh… (angry tone) Sub nay Mujhy najany kya samjh rakkha hy.. arry Nahi Batana chahty Mujhy kuch tou Munh pr Bol do na.. yun Insan ko is tarah Kaat dena bhi tou Accha nahi hay na…_

 _Rahul Completely Quiets… He does not have Any Answer of Daya Queries, Already He was Out of City so its Difficult for Him, He Planned in Mind to Talk to Abhijeet about that later, so Wrapped Conversation as…_

 _Rahul: acha, wo Nahi Munh pr Bol rahy Tumhary, tou Tum tou Samajh rahy ho na (Daya Quiets) (Rahul again) tou kuch Roz, Khamosh reh jao gy tou Kuch ho Nahi jaye ga Daya (stress) aur Wo Nahi Bata pa rahy tou yaqeenun Tumhari Behtari hogi na.. itna tou Yaqeen hy na Tumhein…_

 _Daya (Low way): haan… pr Rahul, Sach, Thora Nahi pr Buht aajeeb lagta hy.. Buht Dard… (telling tearily) Is liye Main ab jata bhi Nahi kahein.. Hospital bhi Nahi… Na kisi ka Samna kr kay Usy Takleef deta hun.. Baat bhi Kum krta hun.. (Rahul feels the Wetness in His tone Hurts Him)… Abhi sy bhi… (little Crack tone) Usy Buht Jhoot Bolny party hain na…_

 _Rahul tried to say Something to Console Him but Daya cuts Call.. Rahul look the Cell in Disappointment, Immediately Dial Abhijeet number coming as Busy so Cuts the Call in Sadness…_

 _Abhijeet feels that Daya Completely Dipped Himself in Cases, Files, Investigations so takes a Sigh as He feels that through this, He was Less come in contact with Daya and makes Him More Suspicious with His Dull Shades as Now a days, He was feeling Not much Interested in His Work…_

 _Today, Daya Searching Something on His Desk Drawer and after getting it, He smiles and giving it to Freddie to Sending it to Receiver after Remembering as…_

 ** _Freddie takes Rehan to Meet with Small Baby and from there, when Freddie talking to Daya in Call, Rehan asked…_**

 ** _Rehan: Freddie Uncle, Aap Yaadi Bhaiyya sy Baat kr rahy hain kya… (Freddie nodded so Rehan added) Mujhy bhi Un sy Baat krni hay…_**

 ** _Freddie handed Him the Set after Telling this to Daya as He feels Rehan Sad and Low tone in that Sentence, Confused Him too… Daya asked…_**

 ** _Daya: kya hua Rehan Baccha… Choty Baby sy Larai ho gayii..?_**

 ** _Rehan (teary tone): Nahi, Yaadi Bhaiyya… wo jo.. wo jo… Aap ny aur Jeet Bhaiyya ny Mujhy Phone diya tha na.. Wo (shattering tone) kahein Kho gaya… (started sobbing before Daya Comfort Him as) Main ny itta Sanbhal ky rakkha tha, pr phir bhi Ghum ho gaya.. ab Main Jeet Bhaiyya sy aur Aap sy kesy baat karun .. haan.. Yaadi Bhaiyya…_**

 ** _Daya (relaxing Him with): awww, bas itni sii Baat.. acha kal Main Freddie Uncle kay Hath Aap ko Naya Phone bhijwa dun ga.. Theek…_**

 ** _Rehan (wiping Tears): Paisy tou Nahi lagein gy na Yaadi Bhaiyya Aap ky…_**

 ** _Daya (with smile): Nahi…_**

 ** _Rehan: Theek hay, Main na Wo Buht sanbhal kay rakkhun ga.._**

 ** _Daya (with Soothing Him): Theek hay aur ab Mera Haani bilkul Nahi Roye ga… (Rehan nodded on Phone) (Freddie Smiles) (while Daya added again) Chalo Choty Baby ka Dihan rakhna… aur ab Meri Freddie Uncle sy Baat karao…_**

 ** _Rehan with JEE handed Cell to Freddie while again started talking or Playing with Small Baby…_**

 _At Wednesday, Daya was so much Happy.. Yes He Purchased a Big Aero-plane Toy and an Aero-plane Shape Balloon too for Baby…_

 _From Monday Morning, He was really in Dilemma to Buy it or Not but Last day coming back from Khandala, His Heart Succeeded …_

 _He thought to Deliver these Gifts by taking Freddie or Rajeev Help or might be from Staff…_

 _But as His Luck that Rehan was with Him as Today Sports day in His School and Elementary Classes are Suspended and Rehan Personally called Daya about this from His New Phone, got through Freddie Uncle so Daya made a Plan to take Him too which was Not known by Abhijeet or anyone…_

 _Already, Rehan Cell which was Easily Skipped by ACP Sir as Abhijeet told Him in earlier at Residence that Daya not Come in Contact with Him, so He easily Hide that Cell…_

 _But Both ACP Sir and Abhijeet did not know about that Call of Rehan from Freddie Cell, Daya after knowing about that Sad Incident from Rehan Immediately arranged a New Simple Cell Set for Him and through Freddie Handed Him at Hospital and Rehan did not Discuss it to Anyone except His Maa Jee who Only Scolded Her to again Spend Few Bucks from Her Eldest Sons on that_ _ **TRIN TRIN**_ _item which She does not Like much…_

 _Daya also gave Rehan a Big Bear shaped Balloon when He was coming to Pick Him but as due to Dr Advice, Rehan mostly used Soft Toys so Aero-plane was Not come on His way…_

 _Both went to Hospital as now Daya feels to send them through Rehan, but here Rehan_ _Unexpectedly_ _Met with One of His Friend so Both Talking to each one as His Friend Introduced Him to His Father and Telling about His Artificial Arms…_

 _Daya after Excusing, moved ahead… Somehow He wanted to give those Gifts to Small Baby by Himself… He saw from Glass door that Baby was Sleeping.._

 _A Soft Smile Approached on His Lips while He entered with Slow steps, placing Both Gifts at Bedside of Baby beside His Pillow, look at Him, and when trying to Kiss on His Temple… Baby_ _Awakened_ _and Suddenly Hit that Aero-plane on Daya Forehead which Pierced on His Eyes…_

 _Daya Flinched with Pain and Backed while Baby who was in Scare First now turned Shocked after seeing Blood as Some Drops Fell on His Arm and Bed Spread too… Rehan just about to Enter and after seeing Daya in that Terrible scenario Shout as…_

 _Rehan (moving ahead with): haawww.. kya hua Yaadi Bhaiyya (turned panic).. Chout kesy lagi.. (look at Small Baby having Aero-plane which Wing having Blood Stains even His Arm too and the Scare on His face Angered Rehan who Scolded Baby as) ye kya kiya… haan.. Choty Baby… dehka, Yaadi Bhaiyya ko Chout lug gayii.. (rash) Tum Gandy Baby ban gaye ho ab.. hunh… jao… Katti…._

 _He was trying to takes Daya as Daya really can't See anything, He just wanted to Move Out to Protect the Baby from More Fear with His Presence…_

 _A Staff Looking at Both as Rehan trying to take Him Outside so Helped Him and with Staff Support, Daya went to Rajeev cabin…_

 _Small Baby after hearing Rehan Scold, moving Out behind… He Secretly watching Everything and with Low steps following Both in Complete Sadness…._

 _Here He saw, Daya on Stool while Rajeev using_ _Antiseptic_ _gives More Pain to Daya, while Rehan Continuously Blowing Air from His Mouth by sitting on Rajeev Table with taking Support of Staff, Daya Shoulder and Chair…_

 _Small Baby Hiding Himself beside Open door and Stand there with Wall Support as Rajeev cabin door still Opened, He heard…_

 _Daya (to Rehan): Rehan Bacchy, Choty Baby nay Jaan ky Thori Na kiya aisa… Wo tou So raha tha.. (Soothing tone) aur Soty mein tou hr koi Darr jata hy na… Us din Aap bhi Darr gaye thy na jub Jeet Bhaiyya nay Aap ko Pyar kiya tha Neend mein…_

 _Rehan: Theek hay Yaadi Bhaiyya, magar (worrying tone) Aap ko kitni Chout bhi tou lagi hy na…_

 _Daya: arry kuch Nahi hua (to Rajeev) kyun Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev: haan (to Rehan by Relaxing Him) Kuch Nhai hua…_

 _Daya: haan, (Sweetly) Wo Baby Aap ko kitna Pyar krta hy… Aap ka kitna Dihaan rakhta hy… Aap kay sath Khelta hay.. Aap ki Baat bhi Maanta hy… ab Aap Us sy Katti ho jao gy tou Wo Kis kay sath Khely ga… haan… (look at Rajeev with) aur ho skta hay kuch Khaye bhi Nhai… kyun Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev (sadly): haan shayed…_

 _Rehan (little Tense): Sach…_

 _Rajeev: haan, phir Us ki Tabiyet aur Kharab ho gayii tou…_

 _He looks at Daya who nodded Him_ _Assure_ _about His Stable Health so Rehan Jumped from Table with Staff Help and when just moved out from Room door, found a Head Down Figure standing in Shame so moved ahead with…_

 _Rehan: acha acha, Theek hy… chalo Dosti…._

 _He Extending His Right hand which grabbed by Small Tiny Palms and Both moving towards their room although inside Rajeev cabin, now He started to Apply Stitches on Daya's Forehead and Eye part…_

 _Rehan in whole way just Sadly Scolded Small Baby about His Weird Attempt and Supports Daya with…_

 _Rehan: Yaadi Bhaiyya tou Buht Achy hain.. (lovely tone) kitna Dihaan rakhty hain… hmm.. (disappointed tone) Tum bhi Choty Baby… kitna Dard hua hoga Un ko.. hain na…_

 _Now Both sat on Small Baby Specific place on Floor who Look at Rehan who now Grabbing Both of His Toys after Haphazardly Wiping them from Bed Spread and coming towards Him, Handed Him and say…_

 _Rehan: Dekho, ye Plane bhi layey.. Tumhary liye.. pr Tum…_

 _Small Baby (slow tone): Kaat lety tou…_

 _Rehan (_ _frustratingly_ _): kyun Kaat lety.. Wo koi Shair hain ya Bhaloo ya Billi… yehi sub Kaatty hain…_

 _Small Baby (disagree): Nai.. Dady bhi Kaat lety hain…_

 _Rehan (angry): pr Wo Dady Nahi hain.. (stressed with Love) Wo Yaadi Bhaiyya hain… Samjhy… (murmur) hunh.. kuch Nahi pata Choty Baby ko…_

 _Small Baby Sadly looking His AANI who sat Far from Him so Dragged Himself to AANI and after grabbing His Arm, Placed His Head on Rehan Chest Quietly who still Silent but Forgive His Small Baby so Easily…_

 _Here Rajeev seeing Daya doing Bandaging and Stitches, feeling Little Regret about Hiding matter from Him, asked…_

 _Rajeev: Daya, agar Tum ko Pata chaly, kay (slow tone) Hum nay Tum sy koi Baat Chupaii…_

 _Before Daya replied, His Cell started Ringing and He was engaged in Call while Rajeev takes a Sad sigh with Regret…_

 _After Freed from All, Rajeev did not Pop Up even Daya also Forgets to Ask the Query again as the call coming from His Informer and He must move to Meet Him Fast…._

 _Daya moved to Pick Rehan who moved with Him Glancing Sadly over Small Baby as Daya was not trying to Enter at Doorstep, while in Quillas when Both Discussing Random matters… Rehan said Suddenly as…_

 _Rehan: Yaadi Bhaiyya, ye Chota Baby jo hay na.. (rash) ek dum Pagal hy…_

 _Daya (with smile): kyun..?_

 _Rehan: aur kya, pata hy Bolta hy kay Dady log na Kaat lety hain…_

 _Quillas Jerked and Weaved on Road while Rehan after this as Daya look at Him in Confusion, thought Daya can't Understand the matter so tell in Detail as…_

 _Rehan: aur kya, (telling) Wo Bolta hy, Us kay Dady ny na Usy Kaat liya tha.. (Daya Heart Missed so Many Beats) (Rehan in Scare) Us kay Hath mein, Galy pr na (showing) itni Bary Bary Chout kay Nishan hain na… (sad tone) Dr. Aunty ko bhi Pata hy (Daya Shocked even now His Mind Flashing Pictures of His Bro Dull Health, Rajeev Ignoring to Him, Freddie Sadness , Rajat Quietness, Ashoke Handling) (while Rehan added little Rash as still He was Not Agreeing with Small Baby Statement as) pr Wo Pagal bolta hy kay Dady Kaat lety hain… Nahi na… hunh… (harsh) bhala Dady, Baba, Papa, Uncle log Kaatty thori hain.. wo koi Shair, Bhalo thori Na hoty.. (assuring tone) hain na… Yaadi Bhaiyya…_

 _During Discussing this, He looks at His Front and this term as_ _ **YAADI BHAIYYA**_ _turned as Scream such Loudly from His Throat that only its Roaming inside the Quillas while a Pitch Black Dark coming on Both Pair of Eyes, One having Only Scare, while Other having only Tear…._


	7. Chapter 7

_A Big Thank You so much to All Readers….Today I m talking about Some Points Missing in This or say Mostly in My Stories…_

 _FF is a Place which Fills Up with Extremely Talented Writers…_

 _The Platform having Brilliants Minds of Expressing Stuff especially in Non Investigative Genre…_

 _Either its DUO-MRF, DREAMFANATIC, KRITTIKA, NANDITA, 23DIYA, SK-DUO, SHZK_LUCKY, PALAK, SAMEER KHAN, DNAFAN, DAYA's ANGEL, DUO LOVERS, INNOVATIVE 143CID, LADYMERIANGUE and Others who Mostly Invisible from FF right now…_

 _I m Not belonged to that segment of Writers as basically I m an Investigative Writer…_

 _In Investigation, we must moved with Speed and pace…_

 _We maintain the Suspense and giving Mystery Flair in Our Every Moments…_

 _We expand Our Readers Imagination to Understand the Scene as per their Imaginations as One Scene having Power to show 1000 Pictures…_

 _We mostly wrote in between Lines of Aspect of Stories…._

 _Honestly, This is the Criteria to Involved Readers in Crime Thriller or say Investigative Stuff…_

 _Obviously, its not Fills the Non- Investigative Criteria of Writing…_

 _Here, Detailing was the Biggest Ingredient of Story…_

 _And I m really POOR on it…._

 _Thats the Main reason, I cant handle Most of My Non-investigative Story Correctly and in Good manner…_

 _I found Readers does not Like the Issue (Correct), the handling of Issue (as I Lose so Many Points and Minute Detailing ) and Most Important, cant Create the FEEL/EMOTIONS which really Spoil the Readers Mood either Irritated the Writer as after Doing Extreme Hard work .. I did not Success on My that Flaw…_

 _So, I think to Winding Up this Story…_

 _I m really Obliged to Every Reader who Read after Extracting their Precious time in their Hectic Skedule…_

 _Their Feed backs either based on Praise or Positive Criticism…_

 _Their Support, Approach, Sooth, words, Sentence, Concern all.._

 _It's the Priceless thing, Any Creative Worker got and Never Ever Paying and Returning back to the Sender…_

 _This is the Second Last Chapter of This Story…_

 _Dunt Think, that I winding Up it Hurriedly as My most Regular reader knew that I will start to Posting My Story after Finishing it…_

 _Already its for RIYA Birthday and I wanted to Finish it at 27th but Failed and also Feeling that through This I m Only Depressing My Precious Readers.._

 _This time, Only I m giving a Liberty to Left the margins to Add Some which I Missing as in Starting Chapters till Now, I added Points as Some Readers Pointed…_

* * *

 ** _DRIZZLE1640…_** _Thank You so very much…_

 ** _ARTANISH…_** _Thank You so very much…_

 _ **KRITTIKA…** Jeee, Accident… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _BLOOM 78.._** _kr diya Update.. Thank You so very much…_

 ** _DSP.1…._** _haahahah… I m really Surprised that U thinking to get My Brain… Amazing… what will U do by getting a KHALI DABBA… heheheh…. Arry Kala Teeka… Already I tied LEMO MIRCHI around My Head (wink)… hmmm regarding U Loved the Flow of Silent Conversation, Emotions even Chota Baby too.. awww… Thank You so much… Any Reader Words are Assets for the Writer and I m really Lucky to have such Big Assets… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _DAYA's ANGEL…_** _Chalo kr diya Update.. Hope Kisi ko Kuch na ho.. hain na… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _PUSH 23…_** _Sure, Thank You so very much…_

 ** _SK-DUO…_** _haan, I m also Thinking in Different Plane for Daya Sir reaction… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Sure, Thank You so very much…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _awww, even I dunt Think that My Stories brought tears either Smiles.. I m really Thankful for Ur Precious Tears Beta… Sure, as being a Reader, U have a Right on Writer to Not Request but Order them (hehehe)… Thank You so very much…_

 _SHALU… very Nice Point U raised.. I'll Clear it in This Chapter.. Hope U Like it… Thank You so very much…_

 _GUEST… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING.._** _Buht kuch bacha tha Baccha.. Aap ny tou kuch Kaha hee Nahi… awww, YUMMY… Thanks for Reserving that.. Thank You so very much…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Bhaiyya hain na.. phir Kahy ka Ghaum… hmmm.. Thank You so very much…_

 ** _SAMEER KHAN…_** _hmm, Sanbhal tou lein gy Apny Bear ko… itna tou Yaqeen hy.. shayed na ho Painful.. hain na… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _now, I m really in Regret Baccha that why U Blurted Out such Late and Tolerate Some Bad which U must Point Out Earlier… isi liye Beta, Main ny Pehlay Chapter mein hee Likh diya tha kay Main Chapter wise Likh raha hun tou Main nay Margin rakkha tha (Adding or Editing ka).. Aap ko batana tou tha na kay Dr ka aur Cops ka attitude Aap ko Awkward laga.. Main Kuch Change tou krta na… jub Main Aap ki Story pr Criticize krta hun tou yehi Zehn mein hota hay kay Nandita Baccha, is Point to abhi Correct ya Cover-up kr ly gi ya Usy Reader ka Aik aur Aspect Mil jaye ga.. pr Aap nay aisa kuch Nahi kiya… Aap Khud batao.. ab Main kya kahun… Aap itna Tolerate krny sy Better tha Mujhy First 2 Chapters mein bata dety.. Mujhy aik aspect Mil jata.. ho skta tha kay Koi New Idea Mery Zehn mein aa jata.. koi Achi, Better Situation mil jati na Beta… Aap aik Shaks ko Kuch Acha bata skty thy.. Usy ek aur Mour Us Rasty ka Dikha skty thy.. Usy Ek Soch dy skty thy… as a Brilliant Writer, Aap tou Buht Achi tarah ye samjh skty hain na.. pr Aap nay nahi kiya… Chalo, jesy Aap ki Khushi… regarding Sorry, Nahi Mujhy krni chayey kay aap kay few Words kay Feedback sy main samjh nahi paaya kay aap ko kya cheez Buri lug rahi hay.. ye Ek Creative Person ki Haar hoti hay jub wo Apny Chahny walun ki Khamoshi, Na-pasand aur Gussy ko Nahi jaan paye.. even I m really Sorry to You…Thank You so very much…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _Nahi sad mut ho.. aisy Reactions koi bhi dy ga Beta… yes, I Presented Rehan there as per His Experience of Life where He does not Aware with such Signs na… awww, baby tou kisi sy Dosti nahi kr raha.. Aap sy kesy kr ly ga… Ain… Chalo sad Mut ho.. kuch nahi hoga.. Main hun na (wink)… Thank you so much.._

 ** _COOLAK…._** _Yes, I tried to show Progression in Relation as per time and Reactions with Age… Chota baby does not Afford Rehan Anger na.. already He was Confused and Surprised after seeing the Result of His Attempt as His Thought was Different… Yes, Update is here… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _arry Pehlay Exam, parhai and later Story… hmmm Yes, I also Showing Daya Sir Reactions on Different Plane this time… chalo Hope U will like it.. Thank You so much…_

 ** _SOOTHING REFRESHER REVIEWER (SRR)…_** _arry its Ok Boss.. I tried to show still SOME GOOD and PLEASANT in Society.. I knew in Reality, Rarely We found such Pleasant and Good sight of Society but it does not mean that We will not Hope for it and Only Shaded darker version although might be Any ONE PERSON moving on Positive path… World Drastically Losing the Morality/Values but still some have and I wanted to Propagated those SOME cz those SOME moving This World with their Good Deeds.. hain na… if We Think about Barriers, We does not Move an Inch but if We think about Love/Relations/Good/Success/Hope and LORD… We at least TRIED.. I m just doing it with Help of LORD, My Family, Frnds and My Many Readers, Viewers and Well Wishers… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _D…_** _Really.. kuch Nahi hoga.. haan.. Thank You so very much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _Hello Baray.. Dunt say Please.. give Me Order na… No, Daya Sir is Not Avoidiing Abhijeet Sir Health.. I'll Clear it in This Chapter… arry kuch Nahi hoga Baray.. Aap ka ye Pyara sa Chota hy na.. so.. Dunt Worry.. Be Happy.. take a Chill Pill Baray (heheheh)…. Thank You so very much…_

 ** _BHUMI 98.._** _haan, ab… (wink)… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _SANJHANA…_** _shayed haan… shayed nahi… parhaye Is Chapter mein.. hehehh.. Thank You so very much…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…_** _its Ok Buddy…. Hmm, Thanks for like that Hug part… Thank You so very much…_

 ** _DREAMFANATIC…_** _hmmm, Chalo BUNNI ki sawari pohanchi tou.. arry Baccha.. Pehly studies na…_

 _About CHPTER 1:_ _hahahah, yes, Hope This Current Chapter Solved All Ur Confusion regarding Title and Summary of Plot…_

 _Hahahha, haan Hospital part Mostly Guessed, ab teen hee jagah reh gayii hain, Meri Stories mein Duo kay liye na.. ab Bechary kya Ceekhein gy… hehehe… hmm.. Lets See… Thank You so much…_

 _About CHAPTER 2:_ _hmmm, Yes.. I showed the Person with its Background which makes His Characters Strength in which way… regarding Freddie Sir, U always knew, I Loved to Portray him a Mature, Experienced Cop having Respectful shades for their Senior and Seniors even Juniors for Him… Sooth and Smile.. I tried BUNNI… chalo… Buht Buht Shukriya…_

* * *

 _His Half Soul Immediately takes Him Softly inside His Loving Shell and just Weaving and Rubbing His Arm, Hairs and Head to Relaxing Him on that Most Painful News, the Figure just got few time Back…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Rehan Scream such Loud but Daya cant able to Halt the Quillas at Correct time, He Pressed the Brake with Force while just Wrapped Rehan in a way that His Back coming on Front Wind Screen side while Leaned Back the Seat towards Back to Safe Rehan from Back Injury too…_**

 ** _Quillas Hit with a Truck who Standing Quietly at Roadside and it was Daya Mistake as He did not See it…_**

 ** _Luckily Nothing Much happened except Rehan Unconscious due to Scare… People Gathered and taken out Both Safely from Back side and Sending them to Hospital through Ambulance …_**

 ** _CID Team got the News from Media as few Reporters with Camera People were already there to Cover a Rally which will Move from there and during Correcting their Camera Angles, The Footage of that Accident made and Played on their Concerned News Channels…_**

 ** _Rajat, Freddie and Sachin Immediately went to that Hospital where Both Daya and Rehan Sent and on Daya Order, Preparing Arrangements for Shifting Rehan to Life Line Hospital and in that, Arrangements Preparations, Daya Skipped from the Hospital, How and When.. Nobody knows…_**

 ** _Abhijeet and ACP Sir on their way to Hospital as They got the News when coming out from Meeting Organised at HQ from HQ Staff when Leaving HQ Building…_**

 ** _Abhijeet called Rajat who Updated Him and after getting Daya Skipped the Hospital takes a Sigh and Tell Rajat to Fulfill their Job and after Cutting Call Tell this to ACP Sir who said…_**

 ** _ACP (in shock): pr Us ka Rehan sy Rabta kesy hua… Rehan ka Cell tou Mery Pass hy.._**

 ** _Abhijeet (with Breath): Malum Nahi Sir… (calling Cell company with saying) Main Daya kay Cell ki Location Pata krwata hun kyun Cell Switched Off aa raha hy… wesy Rajat Keh raha tha, Daya Theek hay aur Rehan bhi.. bas Rehan Dar ki Wajah sy Behosh ho gaya tha… Wo Dono Usy LLH Shift kr rahy hain…_**

 ** _ACP nodded while Abhijeet after Calling, Holding and lastly got the Location of His Bear Existence so after Reaching LLH, Checked Rehan with ACP Sir and after Leaving Him here, Rushed to Rest Part of His Soul…_**

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet still Patting on Daya Back Softly and after few time, takes Him towards Jeep, sat Him on Passenger Seat, still He feels Daya's Tears and after coming to Driving Seat, started Vehicle…_

 _In whole Journey He did not say anything to Daya as He wanted that He Expelled Every Tear, but after Reaching Life Line Hospital Parking, when He touched Daya to Step Out, find Him in Dark Sleep…_

 _Rajeev coming out after Attending Daya and then Updated about His Health to Both, His Father and Brother either His Friends with…_

 _Rajeev (sadly): Shock laga hy Usy… kafi Gehra… (all Quietly Sighed, while Rajeev added to Abhijeet) Tum jao, Us kay Pass.. Usy Behoshi mein bhi Jerks lug rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet moved inside the Room Silently, coming Close to Daya where Staff already Presented so told Him to Help and with Staff Help, He Placed Daya Head on His Chest after sitting on His Bed with Help of Head rest and started Weaving inside His Hairs in Circular movements Astonished Staff after Getting the Minimizing of Bar of Jerk Recorded on Monitor with this Magical Tone of Touch so Evacuated the Room…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _A Small Buzzing Voice appeared suddenly Picked and Entertained with_ _ **WAIT**_ _in Whispering tone Confused the Caller while Receiver after Placing the Head of His Bear Softly on Pillow, leave the Room and now…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Rahul.. Bolo…_

 _Rahul: arry, Main kya Bolun.. Bolo tou Tum.. Wo bhi Apny Buddhy Bhaloo sy… Bechary ko kis Mushkil mein Daala hua hy (Softly) Yaar, Hum Log hain na.. Usy Sanbhal lein gy.. pr Batao tou Usy… Chupao tou Nahi (sadly) Shak, Yaqeen ki Had tou Choro.. ab tou wo Dard ki Lapait mein aa gaya hay… Abhijeet, Tum Samajh rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts in Pain): ab Usy sub pata chal chukka hy Rahul…_

 _Rahul: Us Baby kay baary mein…_

 _Abhijeet: haan…_

 _Rahul (in low tone): kya Wo Orphanage sy aaya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (deep sigh): Kaash Wo wahein sy aata…_

 _Rahul: matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet (slowly): He was used to Abuse by His Father on Regular bases…_

 _There is No Voice of SHOUT, QUESTION, SCREAM Confused Abhijeet who started in Tension as…_

 _Abhijeet: Rahul.. Rahul.. R U OK.. Rahal.. Tum Theek.. Rahul.. Relax raho.. Wo Baby Theek hy ab.. Rahul.. Tum Meri Baat sun…_

 _The Call Cutting tone really Worried Him a lot… Many times He tried on that Number but got only Switch Off mode really Increased His Tension and Now He called on His Station, got a Number of His Colleague from there who was with Him at Delhi in a Training session and when Call Him and Introduced Him as…_

 _Abhijeet: Hello, Inspector Shukla Baat kr rahy hain…_

 _Shukla: Jee.. Aap…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sorry, Main Sr. Insp Abhijeet from CID Mumbai sy Baat kr raha hun.. abhi Insp Rahul sy Baat ho rahi thi magar achanak Un ka Cell…_

 _Shukla: Insp Rahul tou Nikl bhi gaye…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked): Kahan kay liye…_

 _Shukla: Mumbai kay liye.. shayed 1 ya Derh ghanty mein Pohanch bhi jayein…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): kis Airline sy…?_

 _Shukla: Fly India sy…_

 _Abhijeet: Thank You so much.. (apology tone) Sorry Aap ko Disturb kiya…_

 _Shukla: Nahi, its OK…_

 _Abhijeet Ended Call and Look at His Front where almost Every Teary Eye on Him as right now the Painful News is Bombed over Freddie, Rajat, Vivek, Sachin and even Nikhil too so He looks at All and after Hiding Eyes from them, Tell…_

 _Abhijeet: Freddie aur Rajat, Fly India ki Next Flight Pata karo, kub Delhi sy Mumbai Land ho rahi hay aur ja kr Rahul ko ly ao…_

 _Both without any Intentions Standup and Moving while Staff coming and updated about Rehan coming in Conscious state and after His Dr Treated Him, Allowed All to Meet Him so now Oldie DUO, Abhijeet, Ashoke and Rajeev inside, while Nikhil Move inside Daya room with Staff and Sachin and Vivek went to See that Small Baby on their Heart voice…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rehan Wakes Up and after seeing His JEET Bhaiyya, ACP Uncle and Others Relaxed as Abhijeet already takes Him in His Loving Shell, He Relaxed and asked…_

 _Rehan: Yaadi Bhaiyya Theek hain…_

 _Abhijeet (leaving him with): Bilkul…_

 _Now Staff sat Him with Help of Pillow and ACP takes Charge and asking Rehan Softly and Relaxly as…_

 _ACP: Rehan Beta, Aap Yaadi Bhaiyya kay sath yahan kesy aayey…? Aap ki Un sy kub Baat hui..?_

 _Rehan: Kal Raat ko…_

 _Salunkhy: Ghar aaye thy kya Tumhary Yaadi Bhaiyya…?_

 _Rehan: Nahi, Phone pr Baat ki thi (happily) Yaadi Bhaiyya nay Mujhy Naya Phone diya hy na (ACP and Abhijeet exchanged an Helpless Glance while Rehan added Sadly) Mera Phone Ghum ho gaya tha na, Main nay Yaadi Bhaiyya ko bataya tha tou Unhun nay Mujhy Freddie Uncle kay hath bhej diya (happy way) aur us mein tou Orange color kay Button jalty hain..…_

 _Rajeev: acha.. aur abhi Aap nay Yaadi Bhaiyya ko Choty Baby kay baary mein kya bataya..?_

 _Rehan: yehi kay wo Pagal hy (rash) ek Dum.. Bolta hy kay Dady Kaat lety hain.. bhala Dady koi Shair, Bhaloo hoty hain jo Kaat lein (press Abhijeet Palm with) hain na Jeet Bhaiyya … Aap batayein.. Nahi hoty na Dady koi Shair, Bhaloo jo Kaat lein (Abhijeet Painfully Smiles while Rehan adds more) bas Yehi…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm…_

 _Rehan: haan aur na, Yaadi Bhaiyya Us ky liye Plane bhi layey thy tou Wo Us ny Yaadi Bhaiya ko Maar diya (All Shocked while Rajeev Instantly Left the cabin, Rehan includes in angry tone) Chout bhi lagi Yaadi Bhaiyya ko.. hunh.. (telling Abhijeet Reassuringly as) abhi Main Us Choty Baby sy Aadha Katti hun Jeet Bhaiyya.._

 _ACP (Smilingly): Nahi, Aap Us sy Poora Dosti kr lo.. (Softly) Aadhi Kaati bhi Achi baat Nahi… hmm…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rehan nodded and meanwhile now Staff Entered inside lay Down Rehan with Proper Medications as His Arm still Not Healed by this Accidental Jerk so He Sleeps and All moved out while Salunkhy added…_

 _Salunkhy (disappointed tone): yahein… Chook ho gayii…_

 _ACP: haan agar Rehan ko keh dety ky Ye Secret hy ya Daya ko Nahi batana tou aisa nahi hota…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Sir, ab hr Rasta Band krny kay baary mein tou Nahi Socha ja skta na…_

 _Salunkhy: haan, wesy bhi jitni kisi sy koi Cheez Chupao.. Wo Bahar aa hee jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, already Meri Halat sy Usy Buht Shak tha (sadly standing at corridor with) jub Keh kr, Jata kr Thak gaya tou Khamosh ho gaya… Wo bhi kya krta… (to Ashoke) wesy Ashoke, Rajeev ko kyun itna Jhatka laga.. Mujhy tou khair (deep sigh) Behosh hona hee tha… chahy Wo Khaber Sun kr hota ya Nahi Sun kr.. already Mujhy Kafi Chakker aa rahy thy.. Us roz bhi isi liye Jaan kr Freddie kay sath aaya tha Hospital ky Driving Nahi kr paon ga.. Bureau bhi Cab sy gaya tha.. Sar mein Buht Dard tha.. (dull tone) aajeeb Thaki Thaki sii Tabiyet lug rahi thi, Kafi Dino sy… aa bhi Tumhary hee pass raha tha kay kuch Suggestion ya Dawa ly sakun… Kuch dino sy Na Neend Saheh ho rahi thi aur Na Khana Peena Regular tha… (confusingly) magar Rajeev…?_

 _Ashoke: basically Abhijeet, kisi ko bhi is Khaber sy itna Shock Nahi laga jitna Us kay FATHER kay is mein Shamil hony sy laga.. Rajeev ko 2/3 jerks lagy cz Wo Bacchun ka DR Nahi hay.. wo GP hy.. already Wo aisy Cases Sunta hy, dekhta hy magar Deal Nahi krta.. (briefly telling) ye bilkul aisa hee hay kay Hum Roz Sunty hain kay Luterun nay Gun Point pr Mobile cheen liya, Zewar, Valet magar jub Gun Humari Kanpatti (temple) pr lagti hay tou Us ka Experience hee aur hota hy… (All Three nodded while Ashoke again added) Beena ko bhi is Khaber sy Bukhar Nahi aaya.. Usy already Bukhar tha.. Dawa bhi ly rahi thi.. aur is Baby ka Session Us nay Emergency bases pr Meri Request pr kiya tha.. magar Bukhar Barh gaya aur Hum sub ko laga ky is Khaber ny Usy Takleef pohanchai hy.. halanky aisi koi Baat Nahi… warna bhala Us ka Bhai Application Kyun Submit karwata… (little rash tone) aur Tum Apni Baat tou karo hee Nahi.. abhi bhi Dekho.. Jo Dawa dii thi.. Khai kya Aik bhi Din (Abhijeet Quiets) (Ashoke added) Phir…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here Unexpectedly Beena appeared and after seeing Cops at Corridor with Ashoke, coming towards them after Telling Something to Staff.. After reaching, She asked…_

 _Beena (confuse): kya hua, Aap Log yahan Jama hain…?_

 _Ashoke Updated Him about Daya and Rehan Accident and the Background of that Accident while Staff approached Her and giving Her Something although She said seeing Oldie Duo as…_

 _Beena: hmm, kafi Bura hua.. khair… (to ACP Connected conversation by showing some Drawings to Him as) Sir, Aap ny kaha tha ky Baby sy Drawings ky through, Us kay Dady ki Shakel ya Ghar ki ya kuch ki bhi Banwa dun.. magar… (sweet tone) Dekhye (All seeing Neat Drawings of Rehan, Misha, a Small Cycle in Green Color, Green Lightening Gun, a Small shoes in Green shades, a Green Rabbit spreads Smiles on All Lips, a Small Flower in Green color Glass, Green Aero-plane given to Him by Daya)(Beena added) Aap log samjh rahy hain na In Cheezun ka matlab…_

 _Abhijeet (with love): haan, ye Khushyaan hain, Khawahishein, Pasand…_

 _Beena: bilkul Theek.. Wo Un Cheezun, Logun ko Yaad hee Nahi karna chahta… Dekhye in mein kahein koi Ghar Nahi hay…_

 _ACP: hmm, (seeing them again with) koi Purani Yaad Nahi… (Sure tone) Abhijeet Saheh keh rahatha.. Mushkil sy hee Humaray sawalun ka Jawab mily ga…_

 _Beena: Jee…_

 _Abhijeet (whispering tone still seeing Drawings sheets as): ya shayed Na hee mily…_

 _Salunkhy: wesy, Beena Beta.. ohhh.. (apology tone) Sorry.. matlab Dr. Beena…_

 _Beena (interrupts with): Sir, Beena Beta Zyada Acha hy…_

 _Ashoke (in tease): haan Sir, sub ko BB boly gi.. Log samjhein gy ye bhi BIG B ki Relative hy…_

 _All Smiling while Beena Embarrass as Ashoke Personally made Moment Light either Salunkhy again asked…_

 _Salunkhy: haan tou Beena Beta.. ye Baby jo hy.. ye kisi Staff ya kisi sy Comfortable hy..?_

 _Beena: Nahi Sir.. Dekhyey abhi tak Wo kisi ki Goud mein Nahi aaya… koi Usy Touch kary tou Jerk krta ya Peechy hat jata hy.. is mein Zaruri Nahi kay koi Aadmi ho.. Aurat bhi… Hum nay Staff mein bhi Ek Khasi Bari Umer ki Aaya ko Us kay Cloths change krny, ya Nehlany ya Sponging ya Feeding kay liye rakkha hy kyunky Wo Un ko Dekh kr Dara Nahi… (softly) hr Cheez Families ko Nahi bataii jati.. Hum Khud Bacchy ki Psyche Dekh kr Treatment mein Shuffling krty hain… (with smile) aur ab kahein ja kr wo Mujh sy Hath Milata hy.. Sir ye Greet krna, Thora Smile.. ye sub Wo seekh raha hy.. (sadly) Sir hy bhi tou 3 ya sawa 3 saal ka… abhi Na Usy Rishtun ki samjh hy Na Lams (touch) ki.. Jo Shaks Usy Hurt Nahi krta.. wo Usy Achy sy Mily ga.. jesy Aap Logun ny Dekha hoga ky ab Wo kisi sy Nahi Darta.. kyunky Aap Logun kay Lams/Lehjy/Lafzun mein Usy Khauf ya Dard kay bajayey Muhabbat mili… (with smile) isi tarah Freddie Sie sy.. kyunky Frreddie Sir nay Us ki Pehli Mulaqat mein jis tarah Us Ice Cream shop pr Usy Handle kiya, Easily table aarange ki, Help Out kiya.. Ye usy Buht Bhaya.. is liye Wo Freddie Sir sy Cheez ly kr Khata hy… Un sy Attachment bhi hy.. pr Limit tak…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm.. Theek hy.. (seeing Drawings with) Aap Insists Mut karein.. wesy Anything Else…_

 _Beena: baaqi ye kay Baccha Acha Respond kr raha hy.. Recover bhi.. Wo Jaldi Is Khauff sy Bahar aa jaye ga…_

 _All (sure): Zarur…_

 _Abhijeet: BTW, , kya Main ye Drawings rakh skta hun… (Beena Confused) (Abhijeet added) Main Aap ko kuch Der mein Lauta dun ga…_

 _Beena nodded and Left the Place with Greet while now Rajeev approached after taking His Round and told All…_

 _Rajeev (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, chalo Daya ko kuch Der mein Hosh aa jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet (moving out with): aur Rahul…?_

 _Rajeev: haan, Rajat log aa rahy hain.. abhi Freddie ny Vivek ko Call ki thi…_

 _Salunkhy (to Rajeev): Tumhein Humein Daya ky Stitches ka Batana tha Rajeev…_

 _Rajeev: Sir, Mujhy Andaza Nahi tha (casual) khair just 3 Stitches theen aur wo bhi Deep Down Zakham Nahi aaya tou Daya nay bhi Mana kr diya tha…_

 _ACP (with sigh): khair, jo hona hy.. wo tou ho gaya…. (to Abhijeet) jao, Daya ko dekho…_

 _Abhijeet (moving with Tell Rajeev): Rajeev, Rahul ko Dekh lena.. wesy Rajat hy magar wo shayed Theek Nahi ho…_

 _Rajeev nodded and now Abhijeet Entering inside Daya room and takes His Same Position where His Bear Head still Rested on His Loving shell and Enjoying His Soft Fingers Gentle Pores Massage…_

 _Rajat and Freddie coming with Rahul, Looking Lost and Quiets… Rajeev approached Him and without any minute Loss, Hugged Him Tightly and takes Him with Rajat to His cabin while Freddie joint Vivek…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya coming in Conscious state feeling Himself Secured inside His Shield so Trying to Cozily invaded His Head inside His Loving Cover More which Opened Abhijeet Eyes, who Look at Daya and His Soft Struggling so Smiles, and Whisper…_

 _Abhijeet: Uth gaye…_

 _Daya (look upword and ask in Weak tone): Rehan…_

 _Abhijeet (pat on His Head Softly with): Wo Theek hy…_

 _Daya (nodded and again Closing His Eyes by Saying as in Lost tone): Boss, Wo.. (broken tone) B.. Ba… Baby…_

 _Abhijeet really Inhale a Painful Breath but except Rubbing Daya Head, He did not do anything as feeling the Silent Salty Drops Wetting His Shirt or Heart…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here Rahul really in Angry shade, still He can't Believe on that so started Expelling His Anger with…_

 _Rahul: Rajeev, Befiker reh… (rash) Apny Area ko bhi Main Khangalta hun.. Dekhna Chorna tou hy Nahi Us ko…_

 _Rajat: haan Rahul.. already Main nay Hr Informer ko Alert kr diya hy…_

 _Rajeev: arry magar Dhoond kisy rahy ho… (telling) Baby nay Us ka Bataya tou Nahi hy na…_

 _Rahul: Dekho Rajeev.. Baccha 3 saal ya thora ooper ki Age ka hy.. zahir hay Bus ya Auto mein Beth kr tou aaya Nahi hoga.. (to Rajat) Rajat Us Area ko Chaan maar…_

 _Rajat: already Done Rahul.. magar ho skta hay Us ka Wo (rash) Ghatya Baap Usy Wahan Chor kr Bhag gaya ho…_

 _This is the Point Rahul Quiets and Rajeev Looking at Rajat as it has Something Fishy… now its looking Possible but Rajeev added…_

 _Rajeev: Tum Log Us Baby ko wahan Us Area mein ly kr Kyun Nahi jaty.. shayed kisi Ghar ko Dekh kr Wo kuch Boly ya React karay…?_

 _Rajat: haan, ye ho skta hy… pr Rajeev..?_

 _Rajeev: haan haan, Beena sy Baat kr ky ly jana…_

 _Rahul: magar Rajeev, in Logun (signaling Rajat with) ny Us Area ko Check kiya na, Kisi Ghar sy kisi Baby kay Ghayeb hony ki News Nahi mili ya Police Station sy tou…_

 _Voice: aur agar kisi ko Pata hee Na ho ky is Ghar mein koi Baby hy tou aur Na Baby ko Apny Ghar ka Pata ho cz agar Wo kabhi Ghar sy Bahar hee Nahi aaya ho tou…?_

 _Ashoke entering and all Heads moved towards Him after seeing Him with Rest Cops and now wanted to Left Hospital so just coming here to Meet Rahul and say Good Bye to Him.. ACP who already rose that query added …_

 _ACP (again added): haan, tou phir Rahul (look at Rajat and again) haan Rajat…?_

 _Both Quiets while now ACP asking to Rajeev about Rehan who told that He would be Stayed for Night just in Observation so Now leaving cabin and Hospital with…_

 _ACP (to Rahul and Rajat): Sochna…_

 _Now all moved out while Both Look at each one and sat with THUD as ACP Sir was Correct to Some extent…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet now coming in Charge after feeling Daya still in Sad and Crying session so Picking those Neat Drawings from side table and Spreading them over Daya and His lap who look at them and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: kya, Tum chaho gy kay ye Khushyaan Maan'd (Pheeki) par jayein… ain… (Daya nodded either Softly spreading His Right Palm Fingers Gently on them while His Half Soul added) Daya, ek Wo Ek Munna sa Pauda hy… abhi Jar Pakri Nahi hy Us ny Zameen pr… tou kya Behatar Nahi hoga ky Hum Usy Us Kharab Zameen sy Nikal kr kisi Achi, Naram, Khushboo bharii Zameen mein Lagayein.. hmmm (again Soft nodded coming on His way so added again) Us sy Hansii ki, Khushi ki, Rishtun ki Konpalein Phootein… hain na… (little Bear again nodded so Big Bear started as) phir Hum Kyun Usy aur Khud ko Un Dard sy Dukhi karein.. jin ko na Wo Yaad krna chahta hy aur na Hum yaad Dilany ko Tayyar hain… Tum Nahi krty na (his head still nodded in NO, Abhijeet adds) phir Usy kyun… (Softly arranging all Neat Drawing Sheets with) Dr. Beena keh rahi theen ab tou Baby Buht Khush rehny laga hy.. Darta bhi Nahi… thora Bolta bhi hy (cutely) Mery Dodo jesa…_

 _A Small but Sweet Glimpse of Smile He got from His Little Bear so just patting His Head wo Closed His Eyes again and moved in a Dreamy world where He also dunt want to See His Dark Past…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next Morning, Rehan coming in Conscious state and found Small Baby and Misha in His Room with His Maa Jee…_

 _Doctors Satisfied All and after seeing Him Safe, His Maa Jee also Relaxed while now Abhijeet coming and Rehan Enthusiastically told …_

 _Rehan: Jeet Bhaiyya, Dekhyey Chota Baby aaya hy Mujh sy Milny…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles while Feels that the Small Baby look at His behind Keenly.. it's a Very Small Look but He did either His Face showed Sorrow Texture too…_

 _Abhijeet Amazed that might be Baby Searching Daya behind Him after His Weird Attempt which makes Him Sad and Ashamed too…_

 _Staff coming and takes Baby as its time for His Meals and Medicine while Maa Jee and Misha went with Vivek to Canteen for taking Lunch on Abhijeet Insists, who asked with Rehan as…_

 _Abhijeet: Rehan, kya Wo Baby, Yaadi Bhaiyya ka Poochta hy..?_

 _Rehan (sat now placed his Head on Abhijeet Arm and say in Apology tone): Jeet Bhaiyya Aap Us Baby sy Gussa tou Nahi hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (wrapped him with): Nahi Baccha…_

 _Rehan: haan, wo na (sadly) Buht Dar gaya tha…. Main Yaadi Bhaiyya sy kahun ga Wo Us sy Milein…_

 _Abhijeet (excited tone): kuch Poocha tha kya Us nay..?_

 _Rehan: haan, kehny laga Wo_ _ **PLANE WALY UNCLE**_ _ka hain… (telling) wo Theek sy Nahi bolta na, tou matlab tha Kahan hain…_

 _Abhijeet (with smiles): Jee, Theek hy Beta… Mujhy pata hy.. (sweetly) aur abhi tou Wo kitna Chota bhi tou hy…_

 _Rehan: aur kya, Mujh sy Poory (counting on His Finger Pores and added) haan, 5 saal Chota hy…_

 _Abhijeet: wah bhae, phir tou Aap Us kay Baray Bhai huay na…_

 _Rehan (excited): awww, jesy Aap Yaadi Bhaiyya kay hain…_

 _Abhijeet (with love): haan, Mera Gudda…_

 _Rehan smiles inside His Loving Hug while Abhijeet Smiles thinking it's a New Beginning of Bond with Small Baby and Daya, Hope Swinging in Full Blossom in Future…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Now Three Doctors discussing to Discharge Small Baby as there is No Point to Stay Him at Hospital but where He was Living as still He was Not Comfortable with Anyone whom takes His Responsibility so They Discussing it with Beena who Suggested as…_

 _Beena: Baccha, dheery dheery sub sy Set tou ho raha hy, magar utna Nahi kay Hum aisa koi Decision lein…_

 _Rajeev: haan, (irritative tone) magar Yaar, Hospital mein itna rehny sy Us pr Mentally Bad Impression par skta hy…_

 _Beena: haan, aur Mera khayal hay abhi is waqt Wo agar Social Stream mein aa gaya tou Buht Acha hoga… Us ki Schooling start ho jaye.. Frnds banny lagein…_

 _Rajeev (Softly): Leny ko tou Main ly jaon Usy.. magar…_

 _Ashoke: khair, Jaldi Mut karo… itna kiya hay.. kahein Bacchy ka Brain Stressed Na ho jaye.. give Him some time… Theek…_

 _Both Doctors nodded as the Discussion only Restrained till Beena cabin and now all moving on Waiting state…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya was coming on Regular mode Slowly and Lazily but from the Next day although He met with Rehan too, Rajeev still Advising Him as…_

 _Rajeev: Dekho, thora Dihan rakhna Apna.. Truck ka Bumper Quillas kay Front Mudguard pr lagny sy Tumhari bhi Backbone ko Jerk laga hy tou thora Uthny, Bethny aur Jhukny mein Care krna.. aur haan, ye Pain Killer (writing Prescription with) likh raha hun, ly kr (tease) Ihsan kr dena Mujh pr (Daya made face, Rajeev adds)… khair abhi Abhijeet aata hy tou Chaly jana…_

 _Daya (lazily): acha.. phir Main Garden mein Bethta hun (looking outside from window as) mausam bhi Acha ho raha hy…_

 _Rajeev (seeing Weather with): haan, bearish ki Prediction hy… chalo, (Daya standing so heard) Rehan ko bhi Lety huay jana, Us kay Dr nay bhi Usy Release kr diya hy…_

 _Daya nodded and after taking Prescription moved to Garden, sat there without any Specific Thought till Abhijeet Not Back after Meeting with His Informer and takes Him to Residence…_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rehan and Small Baby Playing in Small Baby room and suddenly after throwing a Look over Windowpane, Rehan shout…._

 _Rehan (shout happily): Baarish…._

 _Small Baby look over Windowpane but can get that Happy Shout Meaning as Rehan rushed out from room and then coming back and Excitability said…_

 _Rehan: Aao, Choty Baby…_

 _Small Baby followed Him while Rehan Dashed in Speed with Abhijeet and Freddie who just coming inside, Abhijeet grabbed Rehan with…_

 _Abhijeet: aaram sy Rehan…_

 _Rehan moved ahead with Big Smile while Small Baby too either in Confusion and after them Abhijeet and Freddie as Freddie got a Glimpse of Daya at Garden Bench… Both moved in Talking whether Freddie got a Call so turn back aside to Entertained it while Abhijeet Moving On…_

 _He saw that Reahn went to Garden after crossing Stairs while Small Baby after Crossing 2 Stairs as He is taking much time in Crossing Stairs Stopped with Widens Eyes…_

 _Daya looking Rehan as His_ _ **YAADI BHAIYYA**_ _Call still Echoing at garden Surrounds who stand Up and grabbing His Arm who was Showering in Rain with…_

 _Rehan (unlocking His Arm from Daya Grip with): Yaadi Bhaiyya, Mujhy Pakrein…._

 _He started Running while Daya behind Him, Both under Rain with Chuckling and Laughing while Small Baby was in Confusion, Rehan coming towards Him during Running with Shout…_

 _Rehan: aao Choty Baby, (excited) jaldi… Baarish Khatam ho jaye gi…_

 _Small Baby still standing on Same place although now His Mouth little Open.. Abhijeet Softly and Slowly Moving and Murmuring Loudly after sitting on Same Stair little Far as…_

 _Abhijeet: ahan, Chalo Beth jaty hain… itni Achi Baarish hy…_

 _He looks that Small Baby also sat on Stair after seeing Him Sitting and Enjoying Rain… Rehan again said to Small Baby as…_

 _Rehan: aao na Choty Baby.. (happily) Dekho kitna Maza aa raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet feels that Small Baby wanted to Go and Play with Rehan but somehow He was Scaring with Rain.._

 _Might be its His First Experience so Abhijeet Quietly after some time Standing although taking out His Cell and started Talking and Crossing Stairs as…_

 _Abhijeet (talking on fake Call): arry haan, itni Baarish ho rahi hay… (extending His arm and Rain drops falling on His Palm with) Maza aa raha hy Yaar…_

 _He showed Himself totally Involved in Call while now seeing that Small Baby after Standing, crossing Steps and with Little Hesitation, extend His Arm towards Outside, then back it, Looking Silently over Abhijeet still Engaging in Call with same Extending Arm as now He was Playing with water Drops, again Slowly Extending His Arm and open His Palm like Abhijeet and Rain drops falling on His Small Palm Exploring a Great Experience for Him as coming a Big Smile on His Lips, His Small Eyes having Big Eye lashes started Twinkling while His Excitement at Peak which Mesmerizing Abhijeet and Suddenly Rehan Pulls Him and started Tickling Burst Laughs of Baby and now Rehan said…_

 _Rehan (to Daya, who stopped after seeing this as): Yaadi Bhaiyya, ab Chota Baby bhi Humary sath Khail raha hy, Aap Usy bhi Pakrein…_

 _Daya nodded and behind Both and grabbed Rehan who turned Catcher this time and catch the Small Baby Running here and there Looking like a Hopping Cute Small Plant who turned Catcher now and grabbed Daya…_

 _Abhijeet really Smiles as He feels His Little Bear Childish Effort to come in contact of Small Baby Intentionally so He Catches Him either just Touch Him Not completely Clutch His Leg, Arm or Cloths but its Enough for His Quiet Dodo Big Happiness…_

 _Now Abhijeet feels that all Three specially Small Baby started Shivering so Wrapped that Session by Ordering…_

 _Abhijeet (calling all Three with): Chalo Chalo… Buht Naha liya aur Khail bhi liya…_

 _All One by One moving Upward and changing their Outfits, Occupied Small Baby room.._

 _Rehan sat on Small Baby Bed while Freddie coming with Pakora and Hot Soup for Smalls and Tea for Bigger s .._

 _Small Baby coming out and after seeing Freddie giving Bites to Rehan, trying to Hopping on His Bed but cant Handle, Abhijeet trying to Clutch but Reject His Idea and then Dragging the Stool with His Foot towards His Bed side, Hopping over it and then again Hop back to Floor…_

 _Small Baby look it and then Repeated Same and now He was also over Bed, trying to Eat Pakora but after seeing Rehan Opened His Mouth Every-time when Freddie giving Him Bites, He also Opened His Mouth this time when Freddie giving Bites to Rehan, now Feeding Him too gives Smiles to All while after Feeding Both Kids Soup, Small Baby Tired and Sleeps while Rehan moved with Duo as He was also feeling Tired and Dull….._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next Morning, CID Team and Both Dr at Small Baby room with Misha too, ACP Sir Inoculate Rehan as…_

 _ACP: bhae Rehan, Aap nay tou Humein Apny New Friend sy milwaya hee Nahi…_

 _Rehan (to Small Baby): arry haan, Choty Baby, (signaling ACP Sir as) ye ACP Uncle hain (now to Salunkhy Sir with) aur ye Baray Doctor Uncle…_

 _Small Baby nodded His Head after looking Smiley Faces against Him, while ACP Sir asked to Rehan as…_

 _ACP (to Rehan, looking keenly at Small Baby with): acha bhae, Aap nay Humara tou Bata diya… pr Humein tou Pata hee Nahi, Aap ky New Friend ka Naam kya hay..?_

 _Misha (cutely): Chota Baby… ACP Uncle…_

 _Abhijeet: lo bhae, ye kya Baat hui… ab Mujhy pata hy Aap ka Naam_ _ **MISHA**_ _hy, pr koi Buht Chota sa Aap ko_ _ **SHASHA**_ _bhi tou Bolta hy…_

 _Small Baby Mouth Opened and Eyes Widen either He Look at Abhijeet in Shock as when Beena gave those Drawing sheets to Abhijeet saying after showing Him Misha Sketch that When Baby made Misha Sketch and She asked about Whom Is She.. He Replied as_ _ **SHASHA**_ _…. Abhijeet again…_

 _Abhijeet: aur jesy (to Rehan) Aap ka Naam Rehan hy.. pr koi Aap ko (Baby instantly Hiding His Eyes spread a Sweet Smiles on Abhijeet Lips wo added again as)_ _ **AANI**_ _bolta hay aur (looking at Daya with) Daya bhi tou Aap ko Haani bolta hy na…_

 _Rehan (naughtingly): aur Main Aap ko Jeet Bhaiyya…_

 _Misha (sweetly): aur Main Baray waly Uncle…_

 _ACP: Bilkul, tou aisa Naam tou sub ka hota hy… pr Asli Naam tou kuch aur hota hy na.. jesy Mera Pradyuman,…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Mera (with smile) Salunkhy…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Main, Abhijeet…_

 _Daya (with His Soothing smile): aur Mera tou Chota sa… Daya…_

 _Rajat: aur Main hun Rajat…_

 _Sachin: Main Sachin…_

 _Vivek: aur Main Vivek…_

 _Nikhil: Nikhil…_

 _Rajeev: aur Main hun Rajeev…_

 _Ashoke: aur Main Ashoke…_

 _Voice (suddenly appeared as): Paap…_

 _Abijeet (confuse): kya…?_

 _Small Baby thought His Whispery Voice can't get by these Elders so now little Loud with Little Excitement too as…_

 _Small Baby (little Excitement): Meaa Paap…_

 _For a moment a Complete Silence as All Elders felt that their Soul Depart from their Bodies and be back inside Body Wrapper when Misha said Confusingly…_

 _Misha (disappointingly as): ye kya Naam hua…?_

 _Small Baby nodded His Head Telling Assurance about This as His_ _ **NAME**_ _while ACP Sir Touch His Index Finger on Baby Palm Softly after seeing His Officers in Huge Pain and say after Composing Himself…_

 _ACP: hmm, acha Hum Log tou New Friend hain na Aap kay (Small Baby nodded without Understanding) (ACP added) tou Aap ka Naam bhi New hona chahyey…_

 _Salunkhy (pressed Abhijeet Shoulder which bring Him back in Scene with): haan, Bilkul.. koi Pyara sa…_

 _Misha: haan, (thinking) jesy…._

 _A Voice coming from Door when a Left Step was just about inside, having tons of Tears but a Firmness Sparked as…_

 _Voice: Daniel… (another step entered and now) Daniel Fredric…_

 _Nothing but a Brilliant Statement Engulfed the Situation in Complete Happiness where Rajat started Clapping and Rehan adds…_

 _Rehan (thinking with): Mushkil hy…_

 _Sachin (casual): kya Mushkil.._

 _Rajeev: aur kya.. (make it easier as) Aap_ _ **DANY**_ _kehna…_

 _Misha: haan, (repeat) Dany.. (giving assurance) ye Achy hay… (to Baby) kyun Choty Baby…_

 _As expected, His Head again nodded in Speed in Positive really brings Big Smiles on All Lips while Daya instantly stand and Hugged that Man who Pressed an_ _ **ENTER**_ _button to_ _ **LOG IN**_ _this Baby_ _ **INSIDE**_ _the_ _ **WORLD**_ _by giving Him_ _ **ID**_ _and_ _ **PASSWORD**_ _…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Arry…. Why All My Assets turned in Stress… haan.. Who told U that I m Leaving FF… I m feeling Sad…. I M Hurt and in Pain… kya Yaar… aisa Nahi hay Saaray Readers…_

 _Basically, I thought that I could not Handle it Correctly so Wrapping it but it did not Mean that I Hurriedly Wrapped it…_

 _Bas, Readers Mood Khatam ho gaya… Phir Mery liye Likhna Mushkil ho jata hy…._

 _Khair, Aap sub sy Last Chapter kay baad aur Aap Logun kay Fb aany kay baad Baat karun ga… Theek…_

 _Khair, just Few Replies who asked Queries…._

 _Hmmm…._

 ** _DSP.1…_** _Waiting for Ur FB… OK…_

 ** _ADF…_** _awww, such a Beautiful Consoling FB… then Yes Boss, DODO is an Extinct Bird who is Dumb and yes its Daya Nick… Maa Jee is Rehan Mom… MEAA PAAP means ME SIN…. Yes, its FREDDIE Sir gave that Name to Baby…_

 ** _INNOVATIVE143CID…_** _hmmm, I think U are Correct… about Prosthetic Limbs and Soft Toys.. Mostly Stuff Toys having so many Materials like Wool, Beads, Steel, Capok etc, so Dr sometimes allow Care to Use Those Kids using any Artificial Part of Body…_

 _About Eye part.. ahan, Boss.. none of such Sharp thing Pierced inside His Eye.. just Eye part Hurt with the Hit…._

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _awww, why are U Scare Baccha… aisay Thori Darty hain.. its Reader Responsibility to Tell Writer that what He Likes and Dislikes and If U Delayed… U did also Wrong na…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _awwww… main Sad nahi hun na Beta…_

 _Chalo, Read LAST CHAPTER…. Hmmm… No Panga…. Its Little Rushy but now I have No Mood to Carry On it so I think U all Disappointed with This…_

 _Thank You so much…._

* * *

 _Baby was Happy with these Small celebrations where He was Familiarize with His **NEW IDENTITY** with Excitement by Another Two Small Angels named Rehan and Misha…_

 _Freddie after This, now much Interested to Make this Identification Legal so on His Family, Team and Head Supports… He File Case about Adopting Small Baby with His Wife full Love and Care…_

 _Duo, Sachin and Nikhil at Hospital… Dr already trying to giving Discharge to Daniel with their Last Treatment and Caring Advice as Freddie already in Contact with Doctors, Beena as Submitting their Suggestion/Advice with His Adopting Documents… Beena started Her session with Freddie Family as…_

 _Beena: Dekhyey Mr & Mr's Fredric's … (happily) ye Buht Buht Honor ki Baat hy kay Humari Society mein Aap jesy Log maujud hain… regarding Baby… Dekhyey, Shroo mein Buht Buht Care ki zarurat ho gi… abhi jaty sath hee wo Aap Logun sy Free Nahi ho jaye ga.. ho skta hay, Hospital sy Jany pr bhi Raazi Na ho ya kuch Time ky liye jaye aur Raat tak Rona shroo kr dy kay Mujhy Nahi rehna…_

 _Manisha (sadly): tou kya Humein Usy wapis Hospital Chorna pary ga…?_

 _Beena: Jee, (after few moments) wesy tou Hum Usy Session dy rahy hain.. Baatun Baatun mein Bata rahy hain.. Usy Nai Cheezun ko Samjha rahy hain.. phir bhi aisa ho skta hy…_

 _Freddie: Jee Dr, (assuring His Wife through Eyes and added) Hum samjh rahy hain…_

 _Beena: hmm, is kay sath sath… Jub Usy Aap Ghar ly jayein tou Ghar mein Ajnabyun (Strangers) Kum sy Kum aayein.. bhaly Doodh wala, Akhbar wala, Cable wala ya kuch bhi… sub ko Aap nay Bahar hee Deal krna hy… (brief) Maid rakhein tou Bari Umer ki… aur Wo bhi agr Baccha Comfortable Na ho tou Na rakkhein ya Change kr lein…_

 _Freddie: School ki Shrooat karein..?_

 _Beena: Sure, balky Mera Idea hy kay Aap Usy Rehan ya Misha ky School mein Daalein.. ye Usy Ek Acha Support dein gy… (Sooth way) Bacchy ko Buht Zyada Chuyein Mut ya Goud mein Mut lein jub tak Wo Khud Aap ki Ore Na Barhy… aur haan School, Park ya kahein bhi jayein tou Usy Sath rakkhein…_

 _Manisha: magar Us ki Pasand ka Khayal tou rakkhein na Hum…?_

 _Beena: Bilkul, (sweetly) koi Pet lein lein.. Plants, Colors aur haan Usy Apny Sath Choty Choty Kaam karwayein like Pet ko Khana dena… Paudun mein Paani dena.. (specially to Manisha) Aap Khana banayein tou Apny Sath Usy Kitchen mein Bitha lein… Khelein Us kay Sath.. Baatein karein ta kay Us ki Zaban Saaf ho aur Bolny mein Us ki Jhijhak Kum ho…(strict) haan magar Akely Mut Chorein… (to Freddie) Phone kr kay 2/3 baar Poochein kay Wo kesa hy.. Khana Khaya.. Kuch Chahyey kinda Cheez…_

 _Freddie: hmm, Theek.. (assure ) Hum Aap ko Visit krty rahein gy Dr. Beena…_

 _Dr. Beena: Bilkul.. darasal Hum yehi Hr Couple ko Samjhana chahty hain jub Wo koi Baby Adopt krna chahty hain, chahey Apny Family sy ya Relatives ya phir kisi Orphanage sy ky Wo kisi Psychologist sy Zarur Kuch Session lein…_

 _Manisha (sure tone): haan Bikul…_

 _Beena: BTW, One More thing… (strong) Baccha abhi tou thora Chota hy.. magar Baray hoty Aap ko Usy ye Batana hy ky Wo Adopted hy…_

 _Freddie and Manisha (shout): kya…?_

 _Beena (with Smile): Jee… bhaly Aap Background Change kr dein kyunky Baby ka Koi Relative Nahi hy.. ye Bata dein kay Us kay Parents kisi Accident mein Khatam ho gaye thy.. (strong) magar Haan, ye Sach Usy Batana hoga…_

 _Manisha (confuse): magar Dr…_

 _Beena: dekhyey Mr's Fredrics… Main samjh rahi hun, aap ki Jhijhak… magar.. Dekhyey… Baccha chahy kisi bhi Umer mein ho.. jub bhi Usy ye Baat Pata chaly gi.. Us ka Reaction Buht Loud aur Rash hoga… Aap chahyey Usy jitni Muhabbat dein.. jitna Jaan chirkein Us pr… Wo Us Sach kay baad Aap ko hee Apna Sub sy Bara Dushman samjhy ga… (Relaxly) Main aisy Hazarun Cases Deal kr chuki hun.. aur isi liye Mera ye Suggestion Nahi, (Smilingly) Request samjh lein kay Usy abhi Nahi tou 2/3 Saal baad Bata dein.. kyunky phir Wo isy ek Waqyey ki tarah ly ga aur Aap Khud dekhein gy kay Wo is matter ko kitna Casually Deal kary ga…_

 _Freddie: hmm, Saheh… (sooth tone) Hum zarur 2/3 Saal mein Usy Bata dein gy aur wesy bhi Hum Aap sy In Touch rahein gy…_

 _Beena: Thank You so much… (both stand up and Beena added) and Congrats to having a Baby in Your Life to make it COMPLETE…_

 _Both moving Out with Great Happiness and Sooth to Complete their Lives with Adding the Most Precious Relations…_

 _Duo with Freddie, Vivek and Rajat sat on Hospital Corridor Bench… Rehan already at Dany room as after Session with Dr. Beena to atleast Introduced and Relaxed Him with New Identification and Relation…_

 _Already during such session, Freddie takes Rehan and Small Baby Outside Hospital on Dr. Beena Advice.._

 _Abhijeet giving them Small Rides on Vehicle.. Some Small Walking towards Food Corner around Hospital but with Assurance that Rehan must be there always…_

 _A Small Cute Baby running with a Drawing Sheet in Corridor and Stopped in Front of Freddie taking Deep Breaths and after Showing Him the Drawing Sheet say in His TOOTI PHOOTI Language as…_

 _Dany: Papa…_

 _Freddie feels that He heard the Most Beautiful Word of this world, His Eyes Fixed on the Small Figure who added again…_

 _Dany (touching Freddie Leg with): Papa… aani.. hmm.. Gleen Nai karo…_

 _Freddie still Stunned seeing that Small Cute Baby in Great Love while All Others feeling the Immense Pleasure while Dany again Shakes Freddie with…_

 _Dany: Nai na…_

 _Rehan coming with Color Box and looking little Irritate too who came ahead and Complaining about Dany who changed His posture and Hide His Face from His Small Palms showing He is Angry with His Aani spreading Soft Smiles on All Faces, although Rehan initiated as…_

 _Rehan: dekhye na Freddie Uncle.. ye Dany jo hy na.. hr Cheez mein Green color krta hy.. batayein koi Green Murghi hoti hay kya…_

 _All really finding the Hen Drawing having Green color so Automatically Smiles Spreading on Every Lips… Rehan again…_

 _Rehan: Main bol raha hun.. Red kr lo… (disappointed way) pr Nahi… hunh…_

 _Vivek stand-up from Bench, taking that Sheet from Dany after asking Him Softly who Handed it and then He went to Hospital Photostat Shop and taking Out Xerox of it and after coming back to Corridor, Handed Back again One to Dany and another to Rehan and Tell Both…_

 _Vivek: chalo Dany is mein Green color kr ly aur Rehan Red.. Theek…_

 _Both nodded Happily especially Dany while now Rehan also moving Back with Colors by Greeting Vivek as…_

 _Rehan: Theek hy Choty Bhaiyya…_

 _Dany (repeating): Theek.. Choty Bha.. i..yya…_

 _All Smiling after Hearing it from Dany Mouth who Followed His AANI and Now Abhijeet taking Out Freddie from that PAPA Surroundings as…_

 _Abhijeet: ye Mazy ki Baat hy.. hain na… (looking Freddie Softly with) Freddie Papa aur Vivek Choty Bhaiyya… (all Smiling while Abhijeet asked) sub Tayyari kr lii…?_

 _Freddie (with Love): Jee Sir, Pichly 10 Dino sy Daneil ko ly ja raha hun.. Ghar sy kafi achi tarah Set ho gaya hy aur Parsun tou Raat bhi ruk gaya tha.. (happily) Dara bhi Nahi.. Manisha sy bhi kafi attach ho gaya hy… pr abhi Us ky Room ki Decoration chal rahi hay.. (Lovingly) Manisha ka bas chaly tou Poori Dunya hee Khareed ly Wo Daneil kay liye… (in brief) Hum ny Naya Ghar ACP Sir kay Area mein liya hy.. Vivek Log bhi Ab Qareeb ho gaye hain.. Apny Room ko Turwa kr Bara karwa liya hy.. Ek Washroom bhi Banawaya hy.. (with soft tone) Dr. Beena ny kaha hy ky abhi Bacchy ko Akela Nahi rakhna hy…_

 _Vivek (surely) : aur School tou Wohi na Freddie Sir..?_

 _Freddie: haan, Rehan wala hee… Misha bhi Zyada Dur Nahi hogi…_

 _Rajat: aur Socha ky Batao gy Kya Dany ko..?_

 _Freddie: haan, Sir… Dr. Beena ka kehna hy kay Thora Bara ho jaye tou Adopted hony ka Bata dein.. Manisha ka khayal hy Koi Accident batayein ta kay wo Relax rahy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, Acha Idea hy…_

 _Freddoe: jee Sir, Jald hee Main Usy Completely ly jaon ga yahan sy aur Sir, Usi Roz Hum Us ka Birthday bhi Celebrate karein gy… (happy tone) Aap Log Tayyari rakkhein bas…_

 _All (in smile): Bilkul…_

 _Here during Returning, Abhijeet asked Rehan about that PAPA term cz till now Dany does not Use that Term so asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Rehan ye Dany ko, Aap nay seekhaya kay Wo Freddie Uncle ko Papa kahy…_

 _Rehan: Jee, (regular way) Wo Yaadi Bhaiyya ny bola tha na…_

 _All Look at Daya in Love who feels Embarrassment so added in Little Low tone as…_

 _Daya: wo, Daddy wala Option hee Main ny Khatam kr diya…_

 _Abhijeet pat on His Shoulder in Smile which Smooth the Ride More Comfortable All about their Happy Journey of Life …_

 _Duo with Rajat and Sachin inside Hospital as Next day was Dany Hopefully last day at Hospital so They were Picking Things and Duo wanted to take Last Moment Suggestions with Rajeev and Ashoke…_

 _Dany as usual Enjoying His Sight Scenes from His Room Windowpane and during This Enjoyment…_

 _Suddenly His Eyes turned Wide and Splits of Fear and Scare started Cracking them and in a bit, He Backed and Rushed Outside…_

 _He cant get but Run in Speed, even Slipped too and now comes towards Corridor and the First Person caught by His Eye Core is Daya so He reached to Him and trying to Hide Himself behind after Clutching His Right Leg…_

 _All Alerts especially Abhijeet while Daya Softly sat on Floor, with Extreme Care… He Grabbed Him and takes Him in His Lap with Love and Tension too who Wrapped His Neck Tightly Confusing All Eyes, while Abhijeet grabbed His Tiny Fingers turned Wet and little Trembling so asked Lovingly…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): kya hua Choty sy Dany ko… haan…?_

 _Dany (scary tone): Kaatny waly Dady…_

 _All Shocked and Prepared to catch that Bastard while Abhijeet again asked…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse): kahan..?_

 _Dany (extending arm to Left side at his Room with): waan…_

 _Duo takes Him in Lap and rushed inside His room where Cops and Both Doctors Confused having No One inside the Room…_

 _In that Roaming, Duo takes Him towards Window and seeing a Man Entering inside Hospital Premises after Talking to Watchman regarding Something, while Dany Pushing Daya in Backward with…_

 _Dany (scare and cry): Dady.. ahha.. da…_

 _Daya (relaxing with): kuch Nahi hua Beta…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rajat and Sachin): jao jaldi sy Gandi Daday ko Bhaga do.. (patting on Dany Arm Softly with) Humara Pyara sa Chota Baby Dar raha hy na…_

 _Dany nodded with Tears and Fear… Both rushed and taking Out the Man with Force even Sachin Hardly Pushed Man which Dis balanced Him and here Dany Clapped, Relaxed All…_

 _Duo Smiles as He also Smiling after seeing His Bad Dady went out from Hospital… Daya swiftly Wipes His Tears and after finding Sooth in His Eyes, Puts Him Down after sitting on His Knee Softly at Floor…_

 _Dany move towards His Bed and Suddenly Back, look at Daya, coming Near to Him and Sweetly Blowing Air on His Eye part and ask…_

 _Dany: Theet…_

 _Daya nodded and He went towards His Bed with Happiness… A Big Grin turned Abhijeet Little Bear Complete Red, so Rajeev Pinched…_

 _Rajeev (naughty): aaj tou Party honi chahyey bhae…_

 _Daya Grin and Smiles much Broader even still His Eyes on Dany while His Eyes started Sparkling so Abhijeet added in naughty way…_

 _Abhijeet: wo bhi Daya kay Kharchy pr…_

 _Daya Completely Embarrassment with **KYA BOSS** although Both takes a Soothing Breath on that…_

 _Nobody knew, but CID Personally Charged that Man and found Him Maniac and a Black mark on that Relation made Him the Pin Point of Anger of Officers…_

 _The Extremely Tough Interrogation and Investigation Happened with Him and after seeing the Extreme Anger of Cops, ACP Sir Personally Displaced Him to HQ before Duo reached and Added their Part in Punishment, Obviously Disappointed them…_

 _Today Morning, A small Green color jersy having a Shape of Rabbit while a Small Blue color Bermuda Pant and Green color Joggers Sparkling Lights when Pressed their Soles stand on First Stair of House while All Blessings rounded Him.._

 _Rehan extended His Arm as He was on another Stair and He grabbed His Palm while Misha said now Frustratingly …_

 _Misha: aao na Dany… (softly) abhi Humein Khelna bhi tou hy…_

 _The Baby nodded and taking Steps towards Upward Direction when He Entered inside a Big Room feeling Mesmerized…_

 _Yes a Small Green color Bed while a Small Cycle placed aside… He Spread His Small Palm on that feeling the presence of Cycle in Real then a Small Cage having a Small Green color Rabbit Shocked All Elders Eyes while The Small Bear Hiding His eyes after feeling Gaze of His Bro who found Green Spray Paint over Rabbit Body…_

 _A Shoe Rack having almost Few Shoes and Slippers having Green Shades, while a Wall paper having Neat Drawings of **SHASHA, AANI, CYCLE, RABBIT, SHOES** etc Pasted Cleanly giving a Big Smile on those Cute Lips…_

 _His Eyes Sparkling Lights while now All Three checking Dany New Bed and for Checking its Durability, All suddenly started Jumping on It and after almost Few Months, a Chuckling Big laughing tone from that Baby Throat, Wet All eyes who gives them time for Fun…_

 _After Freed from Dinner, Tea and so Many Gossiping.. Abhijeet moved inside to Call Daya and during Entering, He Eyes fixed on Spot finding Himself coming in Aura of **GOLDIE LOCKS** …._

 _Where Goldie as Misha Sleeps on Bed and Three Bears Sleeps on Couch… Abhijeet coming Quietly ahead and found Three Bears Sleeps at Same Posture, All Three Mouth Little Opened showed their frontal Teeth Glimpse, Eyes Closed having Moving Eyes Balls while Lightly Tilting Eyelashes, Lips having Soft Smooth Curves while their Palms in Shape of Fist really Shocked Him…_

 _He makes Few Images of All Three Bears and then Call Vivek, Sachin and Freddie in Low tone, who Smiles after Entering and Seeing This as Both Rehan and Dany sat on Daya Lap and Sleeps… Abhijeet still Remember that Hesitation which Vanished Slowly…_

 _Dany Cuts Cake as Lounge Decorated with Ribbons and Ballons and got so Many Dua and Gifts… Obviously His Eye caught the Gift of Daya First which was that Coloring Stuff and He was Trying to Set it but Failed as All Three Kids cant Fixed Canvas on Aiesal so Daya who Silently seeing that from Lounge, coming inside and Placed that Canvas on Floor makes Easier for Dany to Work…_

 _He started His Working which Bored Both Kids so Rehan Demanded Daya about Showing Him FINDING NEMO in His Tab either Misha Reading a Story Book on Dany Bed…_

 _Initially Dany is Not Interested but Rehan Laughing tone makes Him Curious so He Leaves His work and then comes towards Rehan side…_

 _First He tried to Check it from Daya Back after Standing on Bed but He cant get the Clear Picture of that thing brought Smiles on Rehan Lips…_

 _Then He again come Close to Daya, where Rehan Already on His lap Watching Movie and Offering Dany too who Denied First but Now, He stands on Daya Left Leg side which was a Silent Acceptance of that Offer and Daya sat Him on His Lap too and All Three started Enjoying which Result comes in Deep Sleep of All Three as Rehan and Dany Pillow is Daya Chest while Daya Pillow playing part is Couch Headrest…_

 _Vivek taking Misha in His Lap from Bed, Sachin taking Rehan while Freddie shifted Dany to His Bed and Abhijeet Wakes up His Bear and after seeing His Sleepy Opening Eyes asked…_

 _Abhijeet: Ghar Nahi chalna… Ain..?_

 _He nodded and standing up by taking Abhijeet Support, look at Dany, move to Him Near to His Bed, sat on His Knee and said…_

 _Daya (Cutely): Thank You Baby…._

 _He wanted to Kiss Him but Relaxed His Heart with Force and when trying to Stand, found a Pressing on His Shoulders, looking behind those Encouraging Eyes of Freddie so Look at Baby again and now with Hesitation and Fear, Kissed Him…_

 _Baby Smiles on Sleep gives a Peaceful Emotions inside Daya Heart who instantly Left the Room after Wiping His Tears giving a Soft Smiles over Freddie and Abhijeet Lips who after Thanking and Beading Goodbye, left the House…_

Voice: Papa, Maa nay Aap liye Chabzi banii aur Mely liye Loodles…

An Yummy or saying Enjoying tone Broke that Magical Spill still rounded Freddie based on an Year who now comes in Current, takes His Heart inside His Lap and moving towards Kitchen with…

Freddie: Papa tou Dany ka Noodles bhi Kha lein gy…

Dany: Jee Nai, Maa ki Chabzi Khani paly gi… (to Manisha) haan na Maa..

A Mother Assurance totally takes Him in Heaven while Both started Pampering their Child who is Not Only the Gift or Honor but a Blessing for Them from LORD…!


	9. Thanks Giving!

_I m so Sorry Guys to give U Thanking Replies late Saturday n Sunday are Really Hectic and few Invitation makes it Impossible to Come here…_

 _Chalo Khair, without More Bak Bak…._

 _I m giving a Huge round and Applause for My Every Reader either Active or Silent to always at My Supports, giving their Priceless Words and taking Time to Read My Stories in their Hectic Skedules…_

* * *

 _A BIGGEST THANK YOU to_ _ **KRITTIKA, NANDITA, ABHIDAYAFAN, MISTIC MORNING, DSP.1, INNOVATIVE 143CID, ABHI-YA-FAN, DREAMFANATIC, SK-DUO, NEHAL, SHALU, PRIYA, SANJHANA, LOVEABHI, COOLAK, BLOOM 78, BLUE FAIRY, BHUMI 98, CHOTUGUDDA, D, ARTANISH, DRIZZLE 1640, NAINA MALIK, PUSH 23, SAMEER KHAN, BT, SHAINA, SWINKA, DNAFAN, ANGELBETU, DAYA's ANGEL, , DA95, JYOTI, PIYA, DAYABHI, RAI, R, SHURTI, DIYA, NUSRAT**_ _and_ _ **SOOTHING REFRESHING REVIEWER**_ _…_

 _My_ _ **UNCOUNTABLE GUESTS REVIEWERS**_ _too.._

* * *

 _Now First,_ _ **NANDITA**_ _and_ _ **MISTIC**_ _Baccha's… Dr. Rajeev is Bachelor and as per Indian Legal Courts, Any Bachelor would not Adopted any Kid especially Girl thats why Cid Never showed it and in SHERYA case, They Wrapped that matter so Hurriedly because of This law… and MISTIC, its Obvious na.. that Rajeev told this in His care and Love and as its Impossible so nobody takes any Interest even Denying of Him too…_

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _Happy Rakhi Betajee… aww.. Buht saara Shukriya to always at My Back in My every Mistake (hehehe)…_

 ** _PUSH 23…_** _OML! till Infinity… Nahi Baccha… I just try to give it a Complete Picture of Relations… Buht saara Shukriya for always There…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _awww, Baray… bhala Aap ka Chutu Aap ko Daant skta hy.. itni Himmat Us ki… heheh.. awww, matlab U Loved Everything in This Chappy.. Yeah I tried to give a Complete Family Picture with Relations rounded by Love and Care…_

 _Arry Ghayeb tou Nahi hon ga, but yes Kum aaon ga.. Next Month, mean in September, My Bro and Bhabi coming from Abroad as well Eid is there na in around 3_ _rd_ _ya 4_ _th_ _Week of Month… tou Hope I'll Vanish for such Celebrations and Family Gathering.. Hope Baray Mujh sy Gussa nahi hongy aur Mujh sy Baat bhi Band Nahi karaein gy.. hain na.. Buht saara Shukriya… U are always giving Me a Guiding Light Boss…_

 ** _NAINA MALIK…_** _O, Really… just come with Some Warm Cloths... I live in PLUTO na… heheheh… arry U are All My Mentors Baccha.. Buht saara Shukriya.. always There for Me…_

 ** _DSP.1…._** _First of All Baccha…. Regarding ANGI… its Better that We Only doing Dua for All of Us… aww, about Small Rakhi.. umm.. why Small.. hmm… U told Me Secretly that u are too Small.. ahan.. parrot is Smallest one.. aayii samjh… Yeah Baccha.. but U know, I ma Person who Believes on the Speed, Reactions, Heal of Dua, love and care which is the Biggest Weapon of Life given to All of Us by Almighty LORD…_

 _Some used it in Little, waster the Rest part.. some used it More, and Double the Rested part… it Created Nothing but it gives Person Relaxment and Sooth which makes Person Realized to getting Mistakes, having Many Options to get out from Troubles, making Strong Believe on LORD, having Trust of Others, Supports of Many and Lastly getting Doubled, Tripled etc of having All…_

 _I always feels that I got a Beautiful Ring around Me.. I Never see any Gender/Faces/Words in that Ring but Big Smiles, so many Claps, Wishes, Greets and Dua continuously roaming around which really gives Me Happiness…_

 _So My All Life Dependents on LORD Blessings, Family Love, Friends Care and My All Wishers Supports and that's the Four Strong Pillars of My Life which I always wanted to be with it…._

 _Buht Buht saara Shukriya to be Here and There as well.._

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Buht saara Shukriya to be Always Here…_

 ** _BHUMI 98…_** _its really Lovely to have Such Lovely Readers who trying to Extract Time for any Creative Worker work..… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _ANGELBETU…_** _hmmm, so Angel Ultimately find Parrot is More Cute.. ahan… Nice try to Impress Parrot but U know na.. Parrot sirf KAT ka hy.. hahahha… yes, I tried to giving Small, Soft Moments around the Characters which atleast Relaxed Readers Minds and Heart and make a Small Cute Picture of Family… Buht saara Shukriya for Always around Me and My Work…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _aww, pr Main ny tou Chappy ko Dhoya hee Nahi and Readers Maany Dettol ka Dhula na.. hehehe… Beta, Aap ka Query Main ny OOper Answer kr diya hay aur Aap Bilkul Theek ho… chalo, Buht saara Shukriya… Always be There at My Support and Back…_

 ** _SAMEER KHAN…_** _awww, Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Buht saara Shukriya…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _Buht saara Shukriya for Always Here and There…_

 ** _SHAINA…_** _WOW, such Big Compliment… hahahah… Let See… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _GUEST…._** _Buht saara Shukriya…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _hmmm, I'll Try My Best… Buht saara Shukriya for Always Here and There…_

 ** _MISTIC MORNING…_** _Bilkul Ghalat Baat, aap nay Sochii hy Beta… dekho, hr Lesson Humein Dunya mein Aa kr milta hy.. Us kay Buht saary Aspect hoty hain.. Aap Solution Dhondty hain.. kabhi Matter Solve ho jata hy.. kabhi nahi.. magar ye Kehna tha I M WRONG from BEGING of My LIFE… Bilkul Nahi… Gir kr Insan ko Chout lagti hay, pr Usy Dekhna bhi aata hy.. Sanbhalna bhi aata hy.. aap itny Kamzoor tou nahi ho na.. LORD hy Aap kay Sath.. kitni Dhairun Duaein hain.. Contact Oppurtunities hain, Dost hain.. Aap ki Baat Sunny waly hain.. Samjhny waly hain.. Janny waly hain.._

 _Hamesha Koshish karo kay Sar Jhukao aur dekho kitny aisay hain jin kay Pass ye Nahi… bas…_

 _Sar utha kr Aker aa jati hay aur Jhuka kr Aajzi (Reham dili)…_

 _Humein Takleefein milein tou is ka ye matlab Thori kay Hum Zindagi sy Naraz ho jayein…_

 _Humein ye Soch kr chalna chahyey na Baccha kay chalo, Humari wajah sy kisi aur ki Zindagi mein Takleefein aur Imtaihaan Kum aayein…_

 _Always Remember, UR Best Friend is LORD… Simple…_

 _Regarding Chapter.. UR GREEN DANY is really Sweet Idea…_

 _Aur ye kya, aap nay Mujhy FF sy Nikal diya… Bha Bha Bha (its My Crying tone)…_

 _Pr Kyun, Kya Main nay Bhaara nahi diya…_

 _Awww, ab Main kahan jaon ga (sobbing)… Main tou kitna Pyara sa, Chota sa hun…_

 _Agar kisi nay Mujhy Khana nahi diya tou Mery Munny sy Pait ka kya hoga (weeping)…_

 _Bha Bha Bha…_

 _Buht saara Shukriya for Always around Me Beta…_

 _Aur haan kabhi Khud ko Kumtar Mut samjho…_

 _Heery ko Johri hee Pehchanta hy aur Dunya mein hr koi Johri Nahi hota…_

 ** _R…_** _hmmm, I'll Try Baccha.. but still I feel I could not Handle This Particular Issue Correctly… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _DSP.1_** _(again)… TRIN TRIN…_

 _Hello… (someone telling secretly) Ohhh… its DSP.. GD…_

 _GD: U mean, that BG…_

 _Voice: yeah, that Brain Kidnapper.. Tell Me… what Ill do with Him…_

 _GD: hmm, Dunt Worry.. He asked Me to Tie a Small Rakhi (with wink) but He Forgets to Tell Me WHERE…_

 _Voice: ohhh, U mean…_

 _GD (with evil smirk): Yes, around HIS NECK…._

 _Voice and GD pat on Each one Palm and now still that TRIN TRIN hammering on Their Evil Brains…. Hmmm…_

 _Aww, U really Liked All… Seriously DSP… I m Loosing My Interest in Writing thatswhy I could not Handling the Matters/Plots Correctly as Not in FF but I also got such Complains from IF too…_

 _Khair, I Loved that U Loved all the things, All Small Flicks of Story even Tooti Phooti Language too…_

 _Buht saara Shukriya for Always There and Her either as a Guidance Light, Hopeful Pillar or Lovely Relation…_

 ** _DRIZZLE 1640…_** _Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN…_** _Oye.. Bha Jee.. Nice Term… matlab U Loved the Whole Chapter.. ahan… arry Beta, jub tak Aap jesy Readers hun na… GD always at TOP… hehehe.. Buht saara Shukriya for Always Ther and Here…_

 ** _SWINKA…_** _hmmm, but U did not Mention those Points, which I did not Handled Well (sad sigh)… acha about that Complain.. hmm, I think U did not Read My those Stories where I showed DAYA Sir as Bad man, Strong Character.. U must Read DARKEST HOURS in IF… Basically baccha.. Everyone has a Past and Mostly its Human Nature that when any such Issues coming Up.. We went to Our past and feels the Same.. like if any Person coming across to Sr. Insp Abhijeet having Memory Loss patient.. He went to Same aura.. thatswhy.. But I remember Ur Complain and try to come Up with same in that aspect… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _D…_** _Sure, Ill Try… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _INNOVATIVE 143CID…._** _Hmmm, Ur Detail Reviews really Improvise My work Buddy.. Ur Crisp Praise or Pointing Valid Mistakes really gives Pleasure to have such Keen Readers in My Readers Battalion… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There and Here even Everywhere…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure, Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _arry Baccha.. I can Understand.. Sometimes FF pr aisa hota hay kay Reviews almost 2/3 din baad Show hoty hain tou Fiker Mut kiya karein.. hmmm, U Like Everything… I m also Glad to Read it… chalo, Buht saara Shukriya for Always There and Here…_

 ** _BLUE FAIRY…._** _Yes Baccha.. I tried to show a Complete Family Pic… I always Loved to Present Every CID Character in Respected way… that Twist was always in My Mind which U Loved…. Thank You for Extracting Out Time for Reading My Stuff… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _SK…_** _hahahah… its My Pleasure to Not Bored U… BTW, in My any Story and in FW too.. Both did not Show, DUO Adopted any Kid.. They tried to Show about Sherya but Wrapped it as it Illegal in India… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _SANJHANA…._** _Awww, Sacchi… Yes, all are Wonderful… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There and Here…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sure, I'll Try… Buht saara Shukriya for Always There…_

 ** _SOOTHING REFRESHING REVIEWER (SRR)…_** _Boss, I have Definitely Loss of words when Reading Your Praising words for such Pyara Parrot.. My Blood Volume Increased even My Weight now a days moving Up with 5G Speed.. Ur Soothing Words really takes Me to Alice Wonderland… Ur Small, Minute mentioning of Flicks really Spreading a Cute Smile on My Choonch.. I m getting RED day by Red and Now My Both Parrot Brothers Jealous with Me (Secret)… I m really Obliged to have You as a reader in My Assets either it's a Big Honor to have such Assets… Buht saara Shukriya for Always at My Supports with Your Mesmerizing Words…_

 ** _DREAMFANATIC…_** _Wow… One of the Pillar of FF.. the Writer Skills I hve Learnt even Trying to be Here in My Story Reviews section… a Big Big Honor for Me… Chapter wise Your Every Detailing Praise, pointing Loop Holes , giving Me New Aspects, even Ideas is really a Route having so Many Destinations but still going On… I m really Please BUNNi at Every of Ur FB which only only giving Me Bulk of Happiness which in Few days Mercilessly Killing Me… No Doubt.. heheheh… big name always givesa big Smile when finding in My Work.. U are One of them, I Praised, Applauded, Honored, Mesmerized even Jealous too… Buht saara Shukriya for Always as My Guiding Road…_

 ** _DIYA…_** _hmm, another Shahkar of FF… Junior always Praise Me in PM.. Darpok hy na.. abhi Chota sa jo hy.. heheeh… Chalo, Let See… Always giving Surprises with Sooth… She is really One of Gem of FF too… Buht saara Shukriya for Always with Me and take My Help in Flying… hahahah…_

 ** _NUSRAT…_** _another Admirer… Tremendous Reader.. Pick Very Crisp Points… Really Classy One to have Her with FB… Buht saara Shukriya for Always Here, There and Everywhere…_

* * *

 _Buht saara Shukriya for Always There to_ _ **ALL MY SILENT READERS**_ _…_

 _Chalo Zindagi rahi tou phir Milein gy…_

 _Kabhi bhi…. Kahein bhi…._


End file.
